


Someday

by princessalie72 (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessalie72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to New Zealand changes Amanda ' life forever. Takes place during LotR and Lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't written anything new in years. This is the last story I wrote. It was finished in March of 2006.
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Pretty please?!?!
> 
> ~Alie

Chapter 1 

‘OK’, Amanda thought to herself, ‘this had better be important’, as she rolled herself out of bed at the god awful time of two-fifteen AM. Granted her best friend, Sally, HAD called her, several times in fact. The truth of that being proven by the countless calls, logged on her caller ID. 

Amanda hadn’t had time to return her calls because she had worked double shifts at the diner. And she had been too tired to do so when she had arrived home, just a couple hours ago. Now, Amanda heard the pounding on her door and Sally yell whispering her name. She should have known that this was going to happen. 

“HOLD ON TO YOUR UNDEROOS”, Amanda yelled as she whipped open the door in a semi angered state. 

“AMANDA BRITNEY ANDERSON, where the hell have you been?” Sally screamed as she pushed her way into the house. 

“Sally Jane Crawford, I worked overtime and was sleeping. If that is OK with you?” Amanda yelled back. 

“Well from now on, check your messages.” 

Amanda shut the door and put her hands on her hips. “Why? Did you get a new pair of shoes that you just HAD to tell me about?” 

Sally squinted at her. “No, smartass. I just HAD to show you this.” She said shoving a piece of paper in Amanda’s face. 

Amanda slapped her hand away. “Sal. This had better be important.” She said as she ran to her room to get her glasses. She was blind as a bat without them. 

Entering the living room she had her hand out, “Now give me the damn paper.” 

Sally handed it to her and the plopped down on the couch. To wait. To watch with joy and merriment as the inner fan girl that she knew was in Amanda screamed it’s way out. 

Amanda read the letter. Paled. Looked at Sally. Then re-read the letter, losing what was left of her coloring. This was not the reaction that Sally had expected and she was a little worried. 

Falling to the couch, Amanda let the letter flutter to the floor at her feet. “Sal. Please tell me you are taking Tammy.” She said quietly, almost pleadingly. 

Confused even more Sally shook her head. “No. Why would I do that? It’s not Tammy and I who plop ourselves right here every Wednesday night, and lose ourselves in the wonderment that is Dominic and Foxy.” 

Amanda closed her eyes briefly and willed herself to calm down. With shaking hands she picked up the letter and handed it back to Sally. “I’m sorry. You had better take Tam. I can’t go.” 

“OOOKAY. I’ve missed something here. Why the hell not?” 

Amanda looked at her best friend of forever and winced. In all that time there was one thing that she had kept from Sally. And that one thing Amanda thought would never come back to haunt her. “Sally. Please. Just leave it be. It’s not a big deal. I just can’t go.” 

Sally cocked an eyebrow. “NO big deal? Pardon me if I disagree. It IS a big deal. I come to surprise you with a contest that I won, and you look like you have seen a ghost. I mean, I know that there is a fan girl inside just waiting to be let loose, but I never thought you had it THAT bad for Mr. Monaghan.” 

Amanda’s eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. ‘I am so screwed.’, she thought to herself. 

“Manda, what is going on? If I didn’t know better, I would think you are terrified to meet Dom Monaghan. But that would be plain asinine. Fan girls that we might be.” 

“Sal, I just..” Amanda couldn’t talk about it. It had been her own personal hell for so many years now. She wasn’t even sure she could share it. 

“Spill, Manda. NOW.” 

“God, Sal. You are going to kill me. Revive me. And then kill me again.” Amanda said with a sigh, nervous laugh combination. 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Sally, Amanda grabbed her hands. More for her own protection. After she spilled what she had kept from Sally for so long, Amanda was afraid that she would get bitched slapped big time. “Sally. I already know Dom.” She said quietly. 

“Yea, Manda. I know. We all ’know’ Dom.” Sally said rolling her eyes. “Hell, we prolly know more about him then he knows about himself. Or we all like to at least pretend that we do. What does that have to do with anything?” 

Squeezing her hands Amanda tried again. “Sal, I KNOW Dominic Monaghan.” 

Sally still confused most eloquently replied with a “huh?” 

“Sal, do you remember that trip I took to New Zealand the summer before collage?” Amanda asked, letting the question settle into the logical part of Sally’s brain. 

Amanda smiled, as she could almost see the gears turning in her best friends brain. Sally nodded her head. Amanda waited for the dawn of realization to hit. And hoped that Sally didn’t hit her. Amanda smiled as Sally’s eyes widened in comprehension. 

“You’re shitting me?” Sally asked eyes widened in shock. 

“I shit you not.” 

“And you never told me? You’re right. I should kill you.” Sally said in a hurt tone. 

“Sal, I’m so sorry. When I came home from New Zealand, I intended to tell you. But then collage started and you moved on me. And..well Dom and I wanted to keep it under our hats for a little while.” 

Sally turned and looked at her mouth open. “IT? There was a freakin’ IT? Like and IT, IT? Not just an OH MY GOD I met the coolest guy it?” 

Amanda smiled sadly. “Sally, there was a HUGE it.” 

Sally smirked and Amanda swatted her leg. “That will come later in the story.” 

Again Sally’s mouth fell to the floor in astonishment. Her best friend had been holding out on her. For year it seems. She leaned back on the couch. “Well, best have at it bitch. Are you going to tell me the story or not?” 

“Are you going to make go on that tour and lunch on the set of LOST?” Amanda retorted a little more sharply than she intended. But this was huge. 

“Depends on the story.” 

Amanda knew she was damned if she didn’t, damned if she did. And maybe it was time for some sort of closure. Things with Dom and had just kinda…..ended. It wasn’t until recently that she might have gotten a little insight as to why. 

“This is going to take awhile.” 

Sally made a grand show of looking at her watch. “I got all night.” 

Closing her eyes, Amanda let her mind drift back to all those years ago. She could almost feel the rain hitting her face. She could almost smell the pub that she had ducked into that day. She most certainly could still see the blue eyes that have haunted her every dream for the last few years. 

“OK then. It was my third day in New Zealand...."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Amanda basically leapt into the pub she had been frequenting for lunch since she had been in New Zealand. Lunch and dinner both had been spent there. ‘Thank God,’ she thought to herself as she entered the building. There wasn't any part of her that wasn't soaked. 

Shaking her head, she told herself she should have known better than to walk from the bed and breakfast she was staying at. Not that she had any big plans, but wet jeans sucked. And squeaky, squishy, sneakers weren't any better. She shook her head again, spraying water like a puppy.

“Told ya not to walk.”

Amanda laughed and looked up at Brian. The owner of the pub. Most of her time spent in Wellington had been spent here, so she was getting to know him and some of the other workers well.

“Yea well. Always been told I am hardheaded and stubborn.”

Brian laughed and tossed her towel. “Go and try to get dried off. I’ll have some coffee ready for you.”

Amanda caught it and immediately went to her hair. “Thanks.”

Being preoccupied with her hair and grumbling about the weather, she never noticed anyone in front of her until she had run smack into them.

“Bloody hell.” The man she ran into grunted.

Amanda looked up in wide eyed shock. “Oh my God. I am so sorry. Are you ok?”

The man smiled at her and winked. “No worries, love.” 

And then he left her standing there mouth gaping. Hot was the word that came to mind. Then she heard Sally’s voice in her head. ‘hmmm hmmm..doable.’ Not that they had ever discovered of doable was a real word, but it was used frequently amongst the two of them.

Chuckling to herself, she resumed her path to the bathroom, but was stopped again when she kicked something. Looking down she saw a wallet. Assuming it belonged to the man she had just ran into, she picked it up and took it with her. She would give it back as soon as she looked more presentable.

She dried off as best a possible under the circumstances. Her sneakers were still squishy and her jeans were annoying as hell. But at least her hair looked half way decent. That god for Scunci and hair bands. She threw her hair into a ponytail on the top of her head and smiled. ‘Look twelve, much?’ she asked her reflection and then winked at herself.

Making sure she had the wallet she made her way back to the dining area. Looking for the guy she ran into she perused the building. Finding him, sitting with some equally ‘doable’ persons, she walked over and touched his shoulder.

“Excuse me?” 

When he turned around, she was again astounded at the hotness of the man before her. “I think you dropped this.” ‘Eloquent, Amanda’ she thought to herself.

“Your kidding me?” The Hotness, as she decided to call him fro lack of a name at the moment, patted all his pockets to see if his wallet was indeed missing. After he had ascertained that it in fact was, he took it from Amanda. “Thank you…

“Amanda. Amanda Anderson.” Rolling her eyes she winced at how James Bond that had sounded. “Your welcome..” she said letting the question hang as to what his name was as he had done with her. Even though she was content with calling him The Hotness.

“I’m Dominic.”, he said smiling.

Amanda smiled back. “Nice to meet you.”

‘Pleasure is all mine,’ Dom thought. “Can I buy your lunch for your honesty?”

Amanda looked at him and then at the other guys. When would she ever have a chance to eat with this many good looking men again? At that moment she wished she was more like her best friend, Sally. Sally would have each and everyone of these guys eating out of the palm of her hand in a matter of seconds. Amanda, on the other hand, looked like a wet dog and had not one flirting bone in her body. Sighing she smiled.

“Sure. Why not.”

Not sure where to sit she looked around. But Dom took care of it for her. He slid in next to another man, possibly a few years older than himself.

“Shove over Bills. Let the lady have a seat.”

The man named ‘Bills’, moved over all the while chuckling under his breath. Amanda had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Sitting down she glanced at the other guys around the table. Two of them looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Let me introduce you to everyone. Across from you is Orlando, Viggo, then Elij…”

 

“HOLY SHIT…Your Elijah Wood!!” Amanda said and then immediately buried her head on the table. Hearing the laughter she looked up and shrugged. “Sorry.” Looking at the man next to Elijah, she realized who it was. “And you must be Sean Astin.”

Sean laughed. “That would be us.”

“SWEET!!”, she said after recovering from her earlier embarrassment. “Are you filming a movie or something?” The she swung her head to look at The Hotness…”Do you act too?”

“I am. All of us are.”

Amanda smiled. “How cool is that. What movie are you doing?” She asked overwhelmed with curiosity. And a little awe at sitting at the table with Elijah ‘ Flipper ’ Wood and Sean ‘You GOONIE’ Astin.

“Lord of the Rings.” Dom said, smiling at look of awe on Amanda’s face.

“Oh, yea. I heard about them. My best friend and I have actually been waiting for them to come out. Wow. This is so cool.” 

The waiter came to get their orders and Amanda smiled looking around. “OK. Let me guess who is going to be who.”

The six guys laughed at her exuberance. “Go ahead, love.”

Amanda looked at him and blushed. The Hotness had the accent to go along with everything else. Breaking eye contact she looked closer at each of the guys.

….end flashback…

Amanda stopped her story at Sally’s laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“The Hotness? Did you like ever call him that to his face?” Sally asked double over in laughter.

Amanda looked down. She was hoping to be able to let some things out of the story.

“YOU DID??!?! Shit Amanda. Ok sorry. Go ahead.”

“Thank you.”

….flashback…

“Hmmm., you know guys. Don’t you think you all are a just a wee bit too good looking for these rolls? I mean I don’t think Tolkien had ‘heartthrob’ on his mind when he wrote Lord of the Rings. Hairy Hobbits, filthy humans. Orcs. Golum. Treebeard. But then, “ she paused thinking a moment, ‘”I have always pictured Legolas as to die for. And Aragorn as well. Ok sorry. Got off track there for a second.”

Dom laughed at how cute she was. He looked at Billy when he elbowed Dom. 

“What?” Dom asked quietly.

“She is almost spazzy as you.”

Dom smiled. “I know.”

Billy laughed. “It’s somehow cuter on her.”

Dom scowled. “Bugger off.”

Laughing, Dom unconsciously put his arm around Amanda’s chair and was rubbing her shoulder.

Amanda seemed not to notice, as she was studiously looking at each of the guys, matching them to the descriptions in the books. She turned and smiled at Dom and winked. “I know EXACTLY is going to play Legolas and Aragorn.”

Amanda looked at Orlando and pointed. “You are going to be Legolas. Of course he is blond haired and blue eyed, but that is why God invented wigs and contacts.”

Orlando raised his glass and winked at her. “Guilty as charged.”

Amanda laughed and clapped her hands. “This is fun. Now you,“ she said pointing to Viggo, “ are most certainly Aragorn.”

Viggo bowed his head slightly. “Correct, my lady.”

Amanda smiled. “Hey, speaking of Aragorn, who is playing Arwen?” She asked then taking a sip of coffee.

“Liv Tyler.”

Amanda spit her coffee back out. “No way?”

Dom laughed. “Way.”

“AWESOME!!”

She blushed as the guys all laughed. “Sorry.”

Dom squeezed her shoulder. “No worries. Now what about the other’s in the Fellowship?” He really wanted to know if she could figure the Hobbits out.

“Well, I am going to assume that the four of you are the Hobbits?”

They nodded.

“That might be a little more difficult.” She said looking at each of the guys. She figured either The Hotness or Elijah was Frodo.

“Well?” Her thoughts were interrupted by Orlando.

She shrugged. “I am thinking that either Elijah or The Hotness is going to be Frodo.”

Amanda didn’t realize what she said until Orlando cocked an eyebrow at her. “Oh shit. I didn’t…”

For the second time in less than an hour she buried her head in the table. She shivered when Dom whispered in her ear.

“Thank you.”

Amanda turned her head towards him. “What makes you think that you are The Hotness?” She asked with a wink

He smiled at her. “Because the feeling is mutual.”

Amanda’s eyes widened. He was full of shit. She knew this, but it felt good anyways. “OK enough about that. I think, Elijah. You are Frodo. Sean is Sam. And you two, “ she said pointing to Dom and Billy “ are the trouble makers of the bunch. Merry and Pippin. And dare I say, that art imitates life with you guys?”

All the guys laugh and Orlando raised his glass to her. “You are going to fit right in, love. Fit right it.”

Amanda beamed and turned to see Dom looking at her. They held eye contact for a few seconds and then both were drawn into conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT : You're The One That I Want ~ Olivia Newton John and John Travolta. (From the movie Grease..and hopefully you have seen it to know the way Amanda is acting)
> 
> G=Amanda  
> B=Dom  
> Both..well both of them

CHAPTER 3

Amanda, sitting on the edge of her bed, laughed and shook her head at Sally’s message. She had been trying to get a hold of Sally for the last three days, but they had been playing phone tag. Amanda wanted to tell her about meeting Elijah. After all, it was Sally who had an unnatural love for the boy.

Sighing, she hung up her phone. Looking at her watch, Amanda realized that she wouldn’t have time to call back. She was supposed to meet some of the guys for dinner. That was if everything was OK on the set and they got everything done. Although she wondered how any of them had any energy left for eating after fifteen hour days.

Amanda grabbed her keys and headed to the rental car that she had obtained. Once she was outside she looked up. Of course since she had gotten the car it hadn’t rained once. Had been clear as a bell.

This would be the third night in a row that they had eaten dinner together. She hit it off with every guy, which was per usual for her. She might not be able to flirt, but she sure as hell could interact on a guys level. Video games. Sports. Drinking. She had many, many guys friends. And it seemed she added about six more to that list. However, she was starting to form a mild crush on Dom. But she wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he would ever feel anything for her or that it would go anywhere.

Finding a spot to park, she turned off the car and made her way to the pub. Brian had said that he had the night off, so he and his wife Carly, were going to try and make it. Smiling, Amanda was glad that they had indeed made it.

“Brian. Carly.” She said giving each a hug.

“Are the troublemakers going to be here?” Carly asked, linking her arms with Amanda.

It was funny how close you could get to people in just three days. “Well, Elijah, Dom and Orlando have never failed to show up yet. Which is a wonder to me.”

The three of them sit down in the back booth, which had become home to the group for the last three days. Aside EDO, as she liked to call them, a couple of the other guys had been tagging along. She knew Dom was tired. And who wouldn’t be? She wondered why he just didn’t go home and get to sleep while he had the chance. But then she would see his smile and selfishly thing ‘good. I’m glad he stayed up.’

Amanda’s attention was turned to the present, when the MC started talking.

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have for your enjoyment, Maverick Keroke. Who wants to give it the first go-round?”

Amanda laughed as he walked around trying to get people to sing. She loved keroke. She didn’t even mind singing once in a while, even though she sucked.

“I take it from the grin that you enjoy this?” Brian asked.

Amanda nodded while taking a sip of her beer. “Are you going to sing?”

She shrugged. “Maybe. I’ll see.”

~~~~

“Come on wank, hurry up.” Dom yelled pounding on the bathroom door of the house that he shared with Billy, Elijah and Orlando.

“Easy Dom. We’ll get there.” Billy said coming out of the bathroom. Dom had been like this ever since they had met Amanda three day previously. He knew that Dom was getting a small crush on the girl. He understood that, Billy just hoped that Dom didn’t hurt her. He wasn’t the one woman type of man, and Amanda seemed like a one man type of lassie. Billy was going to keep a close watch on Dom. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“Ok. Let’s go.”

~~~~

Dom opened the door and smiled. Keroke. God he loved keroke.

“OH great,” Billy said rolling his eyes as the door closed behind them.

“What?” Dom asked innocently.

Billy laughed. “I just know you. We are going to be serenaded tonight.”

Dom smacked him in the arm. “Bugger off. You know you are going to see too.”

Billy smiled. “But I CAN sing.”

“OH sod off,” Dom said eyeing Amanda in the back singing along to the music.

~~~~

Amanda took a deep breath when she saw Dom and Billy walking towards them. ‘Dear god, he’s too hot for words,’ she thought to herself. She grunted when Dom shoved into her.

“Hey Manders.”

Amanda laughed. “Hiya DOMMERS” 

Billy just shook his head. It was almost like he was in high school again. And they were bloody adults. Or they were supposed to be.

“Can I get your drinks?” Brian asked.

Dom took a sip of Amanda’s beer and effectively finished it off. Amanda cocked an eyebrow at him. He winked at her.

“I need two more of these.”

“Thanks. Beer stealer.” Amanda chided elbowing Dom in the ribs.

“I’m getting you another one. So don’t get all wanky on me.”

Amanda laughed. “Wanky? Is that even a word?”

Dom shrugged, looking at the singers. “In the dictionary of Dom it is.”

Amanda smiled and leaned back in the both. Dom’s arm somehow found it’s way around her and he was rubbing her shoulder absently, which is something she found him doing every night. She never stopped him, because she liked it. And without thinking she laid her hand on his knee while she was talking to Billy.

“How did it go today?” Amanda asked.

Billy shrugged. “Not to bad. Just long. Like always.”

~~~~

Dom was trying to concentrate on the two guys singing “We Will Rock You”, but as soon as Amanda had put her hand on his knee all coherent thought escaped him. As did his hearing and speaking ability which he was unaware went away until Amanda elbowed him.

“Earth to Dom. Come in Dom.”

Blinking Dom looked at her. It was just too easy to get lost in the feel of her hand or in the green of her eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t…”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Dude, does he EVER pay attention to anything?” She asked laughing and looking to Billy.

Billy just shrugged and mumbled something about he did until recently, for which he got a swift kick under the table from Dom.

“I was engrossed in the guys singing. What did you ask?”

"I wanted to know if you were going to sing?”

Dom shrugged. “If the mood hits me.”

Amanda nodded her understanding. “I know that feeling.”

~~~~

“Hey wanna sing a song with me?” Dom whispered into her ear.

Amanda shivered. ‘Maybe I should not have had that fourth beer,’ she thought to herself. “Sure. You pick something.”

Dom gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and scampered off to get a book. Amanda caught Billy looking at her funny. “What?”

“Nothing. Just be careful.”

Amanda wasn’t sure if he meant the drinking or The Dom. But she knew she had to be on both counts. So that meant ixneying the beer. Very bad things happen when your drunk. Not that she had personally experienced such things, but one didn’t have to, to know what could happen.

Dom came careening back into the both with a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon. “I found us the perfect song, love.”

Amanda eyed him suspiciously. “What?”

Dom shook his head. “Not gonna tell.”

“Bastard.”

Dom winked. “I know. But you love me anyway.”

Amanda got wide eyed and looked down at the table. Billy looked at her, then at Dom. He was afraid. Really afraid.

~~~~

After waiting a few minutes, Dom and Amanda’s name had been called and they both were standing in front of lots of people, and Amanda still didn’t know what she was singing. Then it popped up on the screen and she laughed and looked at Dom.

“I love this song. Hell, Grease is one of my favorite movies.”

“I figured. You ready.”

“You bet.” Amanda was going to have sooooo much fun with this. She removed her red hair from it’s ever present ponytail and shook it around her shoulders. She was facing opposite of Dom. Just for effect for how the song began.

**_G: Tell me about it stud!_**

Amanda said in low voice sauntering her way over to Dom. Dom was realizing that he would have no trouble relating to the lyrics as he swallowed and picked the mic up to his mouth to sing.

**_B: I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!_**

Amanda winked at him and stepped a little closer. Dom swallowed.

**_G: You better shape up, 'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true_**. 

Dom was wondering if there was some hidden message that she was trying to send him. He took a quick look at the table and saw Billy, Brian and Carly chuckling.

**_B: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._**

_**Both: You're the one that I want. (you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey. The one that I want. (you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey. The one that I want (you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.** _

_**G: If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way.**_

Amanda always loved the way Olivia Newton John did this part of the song, so she emulated it as best as possible. To which Dom uttered a low ‘f**k’ , before he realized that he could be heard and that he had to sing his part.

**_B: I better shape up, 'cause you need a man_**

_**G: i need a man who can keep me satisfied. B: I better shape up if I'm gonna prove** _

_**G: you better prove that my faith is justified.**_

_**Both: Are you sure?**_

_**Both:Yes, I'm sure down deep inside. You're the one that I want. (you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey. The one that I want. (you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey. The one that I want (you are the one i want),o, o, oo The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.** _

At the end of the song, Amanda grabbed his hand and they bowed to the loud applause of the crowd that was in the pub. Dom didn’t drop her hand as they made it back to their seat.

“You young lady, are cheeky.”

Amanda’s eyes twinkled. “Takes one to know one.”

Dom squeezed her hand under the table. “Sure does, love. Sure does.”


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

“BLOODY HELL”, Amanda yelled for the millionth time, causing Dom and Billy to laugh. It was a rare afternoon off for the Hobbits and her and Elijah were on the floor engrossed in a game of Halo. Dom was sitting on the couch behind her, softly chuckling. 

“You are starting to sound like Orli.”

Amanda scowled and elbowed him the shin. “Shut up.”

Laughing, Dom rubbed the top of her head. “Getting a little, angry there love?”

“SHIT!” Amanda yelled as she through down the X-Box controller.

Elijah was grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t worry, Mandy. These two can’t play half as good as you.”

Jumping up on the couch in between Dom and Billy, Amanda pouted. “I HATE losing at video games. HATE IT!!”

“We can see that”, Dom said putting an arm around her. “Maybe you can have a rematch later.”

Amanda smiled. “Hell yeah. I will defeat him before I leave next week. I will.”

Elijah smiled and tapped her on the nose. “You can at least try.” 

Amanda through a pillow at him as he left, headed towards the kitchen. He laughed and ducked as it went by his head.

“I’m hungry.” Amanda said suddenly. “Lij, bring me some chips and a Pepsi.”, she yelled to him.

“Excuse me?”, he said poking his head around the corner, “you are the one that lost. You should be waiting on me.”

Amanda made a grab for another pillow when Elijah disappeared back into the kitchen.

Dom just shook his head. Amanda was unbelievable. She fit in so well with all of them. It was almost like she had been with them since the beginning. “Want to go to a movie tonight?” Dom asked quietly.

Looking at him, Amanda smiled. “It’s already eight-thirty. You need some sleep Dom.” She was really worried about him. The had been filming fifteen hours a day and he was spending his precious hours off with her. As much as she was loving spending that time with him, she wanted him to get some rest.

“But..”

“No buts. Sleep. We have been out or up late every night since we met.”

Dom moved his hand up to her neck and rubbed. “You are leaving next week. I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”, he said quietly.

She smiled. “I still have a week. If you get sick, then what?”

Leaning his head back, Dom sighed. “You’re right. But you have to promise me to be here when I get home at night. So I can spend a couple hours with you before I beddy bye.”

Amanda giggled. “Beddy bye?”

Dom smiled. “What?”

Shaking her head Amanda smiled. “Nothing. I promise. I will be here. Besides, this is where the X-Box is.”

“I knew it. You are only hanging with us for our toys.” Dom said standing up and stretching. He was getting tired.

“Maybe. But what is your excuse?” She asked looking up at him.

Kissing the top of her head he looked down into her eyes. “Just you.” he replied quietly as he want into his room.

Amanda just stared after him and then shook her head. Dom was just Dom. He said outrageous things like that all the time. But he didn’t mean it. He was just a big flirt and Amanda was not going to get any delusions to the contrary. Turning to say something to Billy, she smiled when she noticed that he was dead asleep. And then she realized that Elijah hadn’t come back yet from the kitchen. Imagining that he had gone to the bathroom, Amanda started waking Billy up.

“Billy.” She said quietly, shaking him a little. “Bills.”

Billy sat up and looked around. “OH God. I am sorry. I am a wee bit more tired than I thought.”

Amanda smiled. “That’s ok. I sent Dom to bed already too. You guys are going to make yourselves sick.”

Billy sighed with his head laying back against the couch. “Well, I canna leave Dom to his own devices”, he said quietly.

Amanda was going to ask what he meant, when she realized he was fast asleep again. Shaking him again, he looked at her.

“Off to bed with you.” Amanda said pulling him up and shoving him towards his bedroom. “Goodnight Billy.”

“G’Night lassie.” Billy said swaying to his room.

Laughing, Amanda sat back down on the couch and grabbed the X-Box controller. “LIJ!! Where is my food?” When she didn’t get a reply she to the kitchen and found Elijah dead asleep, face down on the counter. Ruffling his hair, she nudged him.

“Lij, gotta wake up baby.”

Elijah sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Mandy?” Blinking he looked around. Before Amanda had moved her hand, she felt how warm he was. Moving her hand to his face, she felt him burning up. ‘Damn,’ she thought. She knew this was going to happen. They had been filing so many hours. And it had been wet and cold. And they stayed up trying to keep her entertained. She knew someone was going to get sick.

“Come on Lij. Let’s get you to bed.”

Feeling as sick as he did, Elijah formed no protest. Amanda somehow got him to his room and on his bed. She thanked God that he was already in a state for sleeping. She so didn’t want to go through the whole ordeal of seeing the boy semi naked. Although upon reflection, ordeal was probably not what it would be. Stiffening a small giggle, she pulled a blanket up over him and went in search of some sort of medication.

In the bathroom, she was astounded to find a thermometer and some NYQUIL. Ignoring the boxes of condoms that she had to rifle through, she grabbed the unopened Cherry NYQUIL and headed back into Elijah’s room. Thankfully, it was an ear thermometer so she could take his temp without waking him. She looked at the temp and gasped. Amanda knew he was warm, but 104.4 was a bit too high. She thought a moment. After giving him a dose of NYQUIL she headed back to the bathroom in search of a washcloth.

Opening another cupboard door, she outright laughed at finding another stash of condoms. ‘Whores. The whole lot of the were whores’, she thought to herself. While getting washcloth wet with cold water she briefly wondered how many of those belonged to Dom, and then shook her head. THAT was none of her business. Besides, they were all probably Orlando’s.

Back in Elijah’s room she put the cool cloth on his head and put kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep and she went out to the living room. She thought about trying to sleep, but knew that she wanted to check on Elijah in a couple hours. So she opted for practicing Halo. She would use Elijah’s down time against him.

~~~~

Amanda looked at the clock. It was four-thirty AM. She knew Elijah had to be in make-up at five-thirty. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. She had checked on him at four, and his temp was down, but only by a fraction. Somehow, she had to get a hold of someone to tell them about Elijah. There was no way he could work in this condition. Coming out of Elijah’s room, she ran into Orlando.

“Jesus, are you just coming in?” Amanda asked following him to the kitchen.

“Yes. We are filming at night for a few weeks. Helm’s Deep. Rainy. Cold. It’s bloody awful.”

Smiling, Amanda grabbed a glass of water. “Just take care of yourself. Lij is really sick. He has been sporting a 103/104 degree fever all night.”

“Shite! Is he going to go in?” Orlando asked sitting on the couch, plopping his feet in front of him on the coffee table. 

“I really don’t think he should. The conditions you guys work in are whacked out.” Amanda said, copying Orlando’s sitting position.

“Let me call Pete, and see what he says.”

Amanda sighed and closed her eyes. From all that she heard, Peter Jackson was a fair man. Elijah would be given the time he needed to recoup.

~~~~~

Orlando hung up the phone and leaned his head back. “Let the boy sleep. Pete wants him at 100%. He is going to be doing some filming, flailing about in the water, and he needs to start out healthy.

“Thank god.” Amanda said, never picking her head up off the back of the couch.

~~~~

Amanda slowly opened her eyes and moved her head. She winced as he felt a pain shoot through her neck. Looking about her she noticed that was laying on Orlando’s lap. ‘How the hell did that happen?’ she asked herself as she sat up.

Orlando stirred next to her and stretched. “Wow, guess I was tired.”

“Ditto for me.” She laughed as she looked down at the drool spot on the thigh of his jeans. “Sorry.” She said pointing down to his leg.

Orlando looked down, laughed and then shrugged. “At least your not my dog.”

She was about to make a snappy comeback when she looked behind her and saw Dom getting his shoes on. Smiling she stood up and went over to him.

“Hey. I wanted to have breakfast with you.”

Dom didn’t even look up at her. “I am going to eat on set.”

“Oh Ok. Well, maybe we can have a late dinner when you get back.”

Dom stood up and threw his coat on. “Sure. Whatever.” And he walked out the door.

Amanda just stood there, mouth opened in shock. ‘What was that about?’, she asked herself and then looked at Orlando. She groaned and shook her head. “DAMN”

Orlando turned to look at her. “What?”

“Dom is pissed at us.”

Orlando looked confused. “Why?”

She looked him like DUH and he then groaned and shook his head as well. “Do you want me to go talk to him?”

“No. I will. Is he always this pigheaded?”

Orlando shrugged and walked by her to his room. “Only when he cares”

Amanda blinked and let that sink in for a second. The she hurried out the door to catch Dom before he left.

~~~~

Dom had just shut the door when he saw Amanda come running out of the house. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. When Amanda made it up to the car she leaned on the door. “Dom”

“Amanda, I am already running late.”

“I know just hear me out.”

Shrugging he started the car. “What is there to hear? You and Orli…”

Amanda stopped him with a kiss. A kiss that was brief and to the point. Pulling back, she took off Dom’s sunglasses. “There is no Orli and I. He came home and fell asleep on the couch. Elijah had gotten sick in the middle of the night and I didn’t get any sleep. We both fell asleep and well…somehow we ended up like that.”

Dom smiled and pulled her close to him for another kiss. This one deeper and full of promise. “Bloody hell, I don’t want to go to work now.”

Sliding his glasses back on his face, Amanda smiled. “Well, I am going to the movies tonight. If you get out of filming in time, you can meet me there.”

Smiling, Dom grabbed her hand and kissed it. “I’ll try. Now what is this about Lij?”

Amanda sighed and wrinkled up her nose. “He had a 104 fever for most of the night. You guys are wearing yourselves out. I know part of it is because of me. Maybe I should…”

Putting a finger on her lips he shook his head. “Don’t say it. Especially now, love. We have to much to talk about. I am going to spend every second I can with you.”

Inside, Amanda was jumping up and down. On the outside, she was all cool and collected. She smiled. “OK.”

Kissing her one more time he put the car in drive. “I really have to go. I’ll see you tonight Manders.”

She smiled. “Later Dommers.”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

…end flashback…

Amanda grinned at the look on Sally’s face. “Ok, Amanda, let me get this straight. You fricken kissed Dominic Monaghan? Full on the lips?” 

Amanda nodded.

“You nursed Elijah Wood back to health?”

Again she nodded.

“Have Billy Boyd wanting to protect you and have regular conversations with Orlando Bloom? Does that about cover it?”

Shrugging, Amanda smiled. “If you want the Cliff notes version. Yes that is how it went.”

Sally scowled. “If you were some girl on the net sharing this story, I would so call you a bitch. Hell, I think I am going to call you one anyhow. Bitch.”

Amanda chuckled a little. But was worried about how Sally felt about all of this. “Do you hate me?”

Sally shrugged. “I could never hate you, Mandy.”

“But…”

Sally just looked at her. Amanda could see that she was hurt that she didn’t know anything about this. And she knew that it was going to get worse because the story was no where near done yet. “I really did try calling you from New Zealand several times, Sal. And then when I got back all ready to tell you everything, you had moved to England. And telling you all of this on the phone was not going to work.”

Sally knew then, that Amanda had been hurt as well. “Mandy, I am sorry about moving like that. I just…”

Amanda grabbed her hand. “Hon, I know what you are like.Spur of the moment type of person. That is why I love you. You are so different from me.”

At that Sally laughed. “Not so different it seems.”

“Yea well, the entire time I was thinking, what would Sally do.?” Sighing she looked at Sally. “ Besides I was too preoccupied with what was going on in my life to ever get pissed at you. I was never upset by that. Just…when the shit hit the fan a few years later I sure could have used you then.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sal, I told you it was a long story.”

Shaking her head, Sally sat back on the couch, “Ok so you kissed Dom…”

Amanda laughed. “Yes I kissed Dom…

…flashback…

Amanda was beside herself with joy. And worry. She never that you could feel both emotions at the same time. But here she was. Ecstatic and confused all at once. Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed Sally’s number. She needed to talk to her best friend. Tears came to Amanda’s eyes as she was forwarded to Sally’s voice mail. Again.

…end flashback..

“Shit.” Sally said quietly.

Amanda blinked. “Come again?”

“I’m just really sorry.”

Amanda squeezed her hand. “It’s ok.”

Sally sighed. “Ok continue.”

…flashback…

Ok so her and Dom needed to talk. That much was true. But what was he going to say? What happened when she left next week? Sitting on the couch, Amanda sighed. It was all to much to think about, especially on so little sleep. She looked at the couch and scowled. The boys had the most uncomfortable sofa known to mankind. She had less than zero desire to sleep on it. Looking down the hallway, she knew that there was one empty room. 

Smiling, Amanda opened the door to Dom’s room and sighed. She was instantly hit in her senses by his scent. Woodsy. Sexy. It effected her to the point that she almost fell to her knees. She took a few deep breaths and looked around. She had never seen so many t-shirts or sneakers in one place. Unless you counted something like Footlocker.

Looking at the bed she grinned from ear to ear. It was still unmade. Kicking off her flip flops she crawled under the covers. She closed her eyes and hugged the pillow to her. Amanda fell asleep, dreaming that she was holding Dom.

….end flashback…

Sally was staring at her in open-mouthed shock. “You didn’t?!?!”

Amanda looked sheepishly down at the floor. “Yeah, I know.”

Sally shook her head. “I can’t believe that little miss un-romantic did that.”

Amanda looked up at her and sighed. “Yeah. Well. That sure got cured quick enough.”

Frowning at the unshed tears in Amanda’s eyes she grabbed her hand. “You loved him?” She asked almost shocked.

Blinking, Amanda let the tears fall. “I did.” She said quietly. “Hell, I still do.”

At that moment, fan girl or not, Sally wanted to kill Dom. And it pissed her off even more, because she had taken off to England. “What happened, Mandy?”

Amanda shrugged. “Hell if I know.”

…flashback…

Rushing into the house, Dom kicked off his shoes and ran to check on Elijah. He wanted to meet Amanda at the movies even though he would be late. But a little time with her was better than none at all.

He and Billy had been calling the house all day with no answer. Everyone was worried about Elijah. Orlando would have known what was going on, since he was on a night filming schedule, but he was elsewhere so no one saw him. Looking at the clock Dom sighed. It was already eight-o-clock. The movie was half over.

Stepping into Elijah’s room, he smiled. The boy was fast asleep. Touching his forehead, and felt cool to him. Dom was sure that if Lij was still sick, Amanda would have stayed with him. 

Going to his room, Dom stopped in his tracks. Amanda was in his bed. Fast asleep. The sight moved him like nothing ever had before. Most of the time, when there was a girl in his bed, they weren’t sleeping. Amanda looked like she belonged there. Quietly, he slipped off his sneakers and his t-shirt. There was no way in hell, he was going to remove his jeans. He was playing with fire as it was, even thinking about climbing in bed with her.

When he sat on the edge of the bed, she stirred and the blanket fell a little, revealing her shoulder. Smiling, Dom laid down on his side, wrapped his arms around her and placed a small kiss on it. Licking his lips he could swear that he tasted vanilla.

~~~~

Amanda’s eyes popped open and she gasped. It only took a few seconds to ascertain that she was in Dom’s room. Then looking down, she saw his hands locked in front of her, laying on her stomach. She smiled. Dom was holding her. She felt a gentle kiss ion her shoulder. It was so sweet and so gentle it made her shiver. Then she almost jumped out of his arms, when he whispered at her ear.

“Cold, love?”

Amanda closed her eyes, and willed her heart and other areas of her body to calm the hell down. “Far from it,” she replied quietly.

Dom nuzzled her neck. “Me either.”

~~~~

Amanda closed her eyes and relished in the feel of his lips on her neck, then behind her ear and back down to her neck again. Even though she knew she should stop him, she allowed him to continue with his torturous investigations. She needed to stop him, but it felt to damn good. His lips felt to damn good.

Suddenly things took on a whole new perspective when she felt his hand move slowly up her shirt. She froze in her spot and grabbed his hands.

“Dom. Stop. Please.” She said quietly. His hands instantly seized their activity, instead, grabbing Amanda’s and holding onto them.

“What’s wrong?,” he asked quietly in her ear.

‘OH God’, she thought to herself.

…end flashback…

“HOLD IT!!!” Sally yelled waving her hands in the air to put a halt to Amanda’s tale. 

Amanda swallowed past the lump in her throat. She was dead. Sally was now going to kill her.

“I….How?…Are you…WERE you daft?”

Amanda shrugged. “Sal, you know me.”

Sally sighed. “Yes, I do. And this also helps explain the last few years. Why you never dated anyone. At least not seriously. You never ever would have been with someone unless you loved them. And that someone was Dom.”

Blinking back tears, Amanda just looked at Sally.

“Oh Mandy, I am so sorry.”, Sally said pulling Amanda into her arms. She held on to her best friend and let her cry. Sally was angry. At herself for not being there. Amanda for not telling her everything. And at Dominic Monaghan. Star or not he hurt her best friend and now he was on her shit list. 

Sitting up, Amanda grabbed a Kleenex from the coffee table. “I’m sorry.”

Shaking her head, Sally wiped a few tears off of Amanda’s cheek. “Honey. The only thing you should be sorry for is not spilling all of this sooner. What he did to you…”

Amanda smiled. “Sal, that’s just it. I don’t know what he did to me.”

Sally cocked an eyebrow at her. “How is that?”

“Well, if I can finish the story you will know all that I know. We never officially broke up.”

“Were you officially dating?” Sally asked shocked for the hundredth time already,

Amanda nodded. “All his friends knew. My parents. We just never announced it to the world. “

Sally shook her head. “Ok. You had better tell me something that will make me NOT want to rip his head off.”

“I’ll try.”

…flashback..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

‘Oh God,’ she thought. It was over before it begun.

Dom sat up and pulled Amanda with him. “Love, talk to me.”

Shaking her head, Amanda got out of bed and found her flip-flops. She was about to put them on, when Dom grabbed her and pulled her down to sit next to him. “Where are you going?”, he asked while rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

“Back to the bed and breakfast,” she replied watching his hands, instead of looking at him.

Dom lifted her head up to look at him. He looked into her eyes. Amanda felt as though he was reading her mind. Reaching into her soul. And it frightened her. She knew she was falling in love with him, and she also knew that it wouldn’t lead anywhere. Therefore, she couldn’t, wouldn’t, give him the one thing that she had been saving for the man she loved.

“Amanda, you don’t have to do anything that don’t want to. I just want to hold you.”

Swallowing, Amanda blinked. Her green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “Dom, I am so sorry.I…”

Dom put his finger on her lips. “Nothing to be sorry for, love.” Kissing her, he pulled her down next to him and nestled her against his chest. “We have a lot to talk about, but not tonight.”

Closing her eyes, Amanda smiled. She could hear his heartbeat and she wanted to get lost in it’s rhythm.

“Sleep sweet, Manders.”

Amanda giggled. “You too Dommers.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Waking up a couple hours later, she sighed. Since she had been asleep for most of the day, she was no longer tired. She tried to move her legs and was stopped, when Dom rolled over and pulled her with him.

“Don’t even think about it, love,” Dom whispered in her ear.

“Why aren’t you sleeping,” she asked trying not to laugh.

“I was until you tried to escape.”

Shaking her head, Amanda sat up. “ I wasn’t trying to escape. I slept all day. I’m not tired. Plus I should check on Lij.”

“OK.” Dom looked at the clock. It was already two AM. They had fallen asleep around ten. “Just make sure that I am up in enough time, so that we can have breakfast together.”

“Will do,” Amanda said leaning down and giving him a kiss.

Dom snaked his hand around her neck and deepened the sweet kiss that she had bestowed upon him. Amanda put her hands on his chest to steady herself. God, she loved the feel of his skin beneath her hands. Lifting her head up, she broke off the kiss. She licked her lips and didn’t meet his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dom.”

Grabbing her hand, he squeezed. “Stop saying that. We will talk more tomorrow. Now go, I need my beauty rest.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and messed his hair. “Well then, sleep for a week there buddy.”

She giggled as she jumped out of the way of his hands. “See ya later Dom.”

“Bitch,” he said laughing.

When the door closed, he sat up. “F**K”, he said to himself. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep after that kiss. He could feel the innocence in her. Not that her kiss was chaste. It was just….different. Dom would bet his surfboard that Amanda had never been with anyone. And that thought made it even harder to resist her.

Laying back down, Dom closed his eyes. She was leaving in a week and the thought of it took his breath away. Yes, they would have to talk. But he needed to calm all his raging emotions and hormones first.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda closed the door to Dom’s room and laid her head back against it. “Shit.” she said out loud and jumped when she heard Elijah laugh.

“That is usually not something that a girl coming out of Dom’s room says. He must be losing his touch.”

Pushing herself away from the door, she made her way to the kitchen. “Can it Wood. Nothing happened.”

Elijah cocked an eyebrow. “Right”, he said sitting on a stool and looking at her.

Pouring herself and glass of juice, she smirked at him. “OK. Look. I am not sure of the amount of man-whoreing that goes on around her, and I sure as hell don’t WANT to know, but nothing happened. I spent the entire night caring for your sick ass and fell asleep on Dom’s bed. He came home and fell asleep as well. I just woke up because I am no longer tired. So now, can you get your mind out of the gutter?”

Elijah looked at her in shock. She spent the night in Dom’s bed, and NOTHING happened? That just didn’t add up. It was as unlikely as Orlando going into a club and not leaving with dozens of phone numbers. “You’re lying. At least about the ‘ not sleeping with Dom’ part.”

Amanda’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I am not lying, Elijah Wood.” And she turned and stormed into the living room.

“Amanda, I’m sorry,” he said following her. “It’s just hard to believe..”

“I STOPPED HIM!!:,”she shouted. “There are you happy.”

Sitting down beside her on the sofa Elijah sighed. “Sorry.”

“Shit, “ Amanda said laying her head back on the couch. “I’m not mad at you.” Looking at him she smiled. “At least not to much.”

Elijah chuckled. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Amanda bit her lip, deep in thought. She hadn’t been able to get a hold of Sally and she felt that she had to talk to someone. But that someone was not going to be Elijah. You didn’t talk about these things with the man you were falling in love with’s best friend. It just wasn’t smart.

“Thanks, Lij. But this needs to be sorted out between Dom and I.”

Elijah grabbed her hand. “OK. End of discussion. Thanks for nursing me last night.”

Smiling, Amanda rubbed his head. “That’s OK. I couldn’t let my favorite Hobbit kill himself now could I?”

Laughing, Elijah put his hand on her knee and squeezed. Finding that one spot that would make her scream. “Don’t let Dom hear you say that.”

Smacking him upside the head Amanda looked at him. “Seriously, Lij. How are you feeling?” She as concerned about him going back to work.

“Better. Still tired. I can’t believe how sick I got or how fast it hit me. It’s a wonder that no one else got sick.”

Standing up, Elijah stretched. “I think I am going to go back to bed for a couple hours.” He kissed the top of her head. “Make sure I am up at four AM. I have to be in make up at five thirty.”

Amanda sighed. “Lij…”

“I’ll be alright, Amanda. I can’t miss another day of work. Pete will kill me.”

Amanda scowled. “Kill you is right,” she muttered.

“What was that?”

Shaking her head, Amanda waved her hand. “Go. Get a couple more hours sleep.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Walking out his room stretching, Dom smiled when he saw Amanda furiously playing Halo. “Morning Amanda.”

Amanda yelped and turned around. “OH my God. Is it that time already?”

Laughing, Dom plopped on the couch and stretched his legs out. He put his hand up under her hair and rubbed her neck. “’Fraid so, love.”

Leaning her head back, she found that it rested on Dom’s stomach. She smiled has his finger traced the contours of her face.

“You are f******g beautiful.”, he said with some awe in his voice.

Amanda’s eyes widened in shock and looked up at him. Even upside down he was hot. She shook that thought out of her head. “You sir, have a potty mouth.”

Cocking an eyebrow he smiled. “Do I?”, he said almost touching her lips. She nodded and then he kissed her. He was careful to keep his hands at a safe distance. It was a chore considering he wanted to grab her, and pull her on top of him and bury himself inside her. He pulled back and smiled. “And now what do you think?”

“I think you still have a potty mouth. But it is a potty mouth with skills,” she said with a wink.

Laughing, Dom leaned his head back down on the arm of the couch. “So are we going to talk?”

Groaning, Amanda turned around on the floor to look at him. “Do we have too?”

Cupping a cheek in his hand he smiled. “I think we have too.”

Looking at the clock she sighed. He had to leave in forty-five minutes. How much could they really talk about in that time? Amanda thought a moment. ‘OH what the hell, just tell him.’ she thought to herself.

“I’m a virgin,” she blurted out before she could change her mind.

Dom just smiled. “OK. Tell me something I didn’t know.”

Amanda blinked in surprise. “Excuse me?”

Leaning down, Dom kissed her nose. “That I could tell from your reaction to me.”

Scowling, Amanda looked away from him. That statement only proved further that she just might be out of her league.

“What I want to know is why? You’re 20 years old and have never been with anyone?”

Crossing her arms, Amanda found that she was upset. “”Don’t make it sound like a crime. Jesus. Just because I choose to wait for the right person doesn’t make me a freak or anything like that.”

“Hey, don’t get defensive. I find it intriguing. And if I may say so, it’s kinda a turn on.”

Amanda’s eyes widened and she looked down at her hands.

“But I promise to be on my best behavior.” Again he lifted her face to look at him. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?”

She laughed. “No. I just…You have been the first guy that has made me WANT to break my commitment to myself. And that scares the hell out of me.”

Dom couldn’t help but fell some pleasure in that. And he had to admit that he was a bit scared over this himself. Amanda was the first girl that he didn’t want to rush into anything. He was actually seeing himself in a relationship with her. Something that had never happened. 

“Amanda, I’m scared too.”

Snorting she looked him. “Yeah right. Mr. Studely.”

Sitting up, Dom rested his forehead on the top of her head and pulled her hands into his. “It’s true.” How did he word this? “I am not sure what is going on with us. All I know is, I don’t want to hurt you. And the thought of you being hurt breaks my heart. And I know that I..I could be the one to do the breaking. I want you. So much that it is killing me. But I want us first. Hell, I have no idea what I am saying.” He finished, never moving his head.

Amanda thought a moment. ‘He wants us first? What is that supposed to mean?’ she asked herself. “I think that we just need to take things slow. Right?”

Dom looked down at her. “Yea. Slow.” He looked at the clock. “And with that, I have to get ready for work. How would you like to tour the set?”

“WHAT? You’re freaking kidding me?”

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Dom hugged her. “No. I talked to Pete yesterday and he gave me a pass. And your name is on the list that the security guards have. You can come anytime today.”

“I would love too.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom tied his shoes and shook his head. As soon as he got to the bathroom, Amanda had started the game. “I’ll see you later then?”

Amanda paused the game. “You bet. If I come around lunch can you give me a tour?”

Dom nodded. “Yes. And you can meet some of the other cast members.”

Standing up, Amanda hugged him. “Thank you.”

Smiling, Dom kissed her. “You are most welcome. See you around lunch?

Amanda nodded and opened the door. “Lunch.”

With one more quick kiss, Dom was out the door and Amanda was watching him leave. Sighing she shook her head. Scratch the whole FALLING in love thing. She was already in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amanda had the hardest time containing her giggles as the taxi dropped her off at the set. Looking at her watch, she breathed a sigh of relief that she still had thirty minutes or so to find the lunch room. This was one big ass set and she was afraid she would get lost. Showing her pass, and giving her name to the guard, she looked around. 

“MANDY?!”!”

She turned to where her name was being yelled and laughed. “Well, if it isn’t Frodo Baggins.”

Elijah put his arms out to his side and turned in slow circle. “Do you approve?”

Nodding, she smiled. “Definitely.”

Elijah grabbed her hand. “Come on. Dom and Billy will be along soon. Sean and Christine are going to go out to lunch alone. Their weekly lunch date. And the rest we can introduce you too as they come and go. Everyone eats at different times.

Laughing, Amanda let Elijah pull her along. Besides she had no idea where she was going. She couldn’t get over how cool, Elijah’s Frodo get up was. All the way down to the feet. She couldn’t wait to see Dom as Merry. She would bet that he was as cute as a button.

“Dude, how long does it take you to get into those?”, she asked, looking down at Elijah’s hairy Hobbit feet.

Elijah shrugged. “A couple hours.”

“WHAT?!?!”, she said shocked. “You get up at five in the fricken morning to sit ‘for a couple hours’ in a chair and get your feet on?”

Laughing, Elijah pulled her next to him. “It’s really not that bad. You hungry?”, he asked as they walked into the lunch room. “Dom wanted to make sure you were taken care of till he got here.”

Amanda took a look at all the food. They really were well fed around there. And considering that amount of Orcs and various other creatures running around, they needed a lot.

“If there is any Pepsi around, that would be great.”

Smiling, Elijah dropped her hand. “Can do.”, he said running off to find her beverage of choice.

Amanda took the time to look around. There were not many people there considering there was still a few minutes before lunch began. Plus Elijah ahd told her that most people eat at different times. She smiled when she noticed a tallish looking man in grey robes, carrying a staff and a pointy hat. Smiling big she walked up to him.

“You must be Gandalf.”

The older gentleman smiled and bowed slightly. “For the moment. But usually, they call me Ian. And you must be the fair Amanda. Dom has spoken of you almost non stop for days.”

Smiling, she shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure is all mine.”

“I see you found our resident wizard,” Dom said coming up behind Amanda and putting his arms around her, laying his chin on her shoulder. “Hi.”, eh whispered.

She giggled. “Hi.”

“Here’s your Pepsi,” Elijah said joining the small group.

“Thanks, sweetie.” Amanda said popping the top. She glanced at Dom when he gave her a small squeeze. “What?”

Whispering in her ear Dom said, “You’re going to give the boy ideas with all that sweetie talk you know.”

Rolling her eyes and giggling, Amanda swatted his arm. “Get a grip Dom.”

Kissing her cheek he turned her around. “Hungry?”

She shrugged. “Eh. Kinda. But not starving.”

“Good. Tour first. Eat later,” he said grabbing her hand.

“Awesome. See you later, Lij. Nice meeting you, Ian.”

Dom pulled her behind him and practically drug her out of the lunch room. “Jesus, Dom. Slow down.” She said, yanking on his arm.

Looking behind him, Dom slowed down. The need to be alone with her was overwhelming. And the way Elijah looked at her, he didn’t like it. “Sorry, love.”

Pulling his arm again she made him stop. “What’s the rush?”

Blinking, Dom smiled. “Just wanted you to myself.”

Amanda beamed at him. She had his full attention. At least for the next three days. After that she would have to go back to her real life. But for now… she took the last few steps separating them and kissed him.

Dom’s head spun. It was short kiss. Sweet and innocent like the others, but it was a new feeling. Not really new, just a feeling that hadn’t been felt since he was a lad. Not since his first kiss.

“Now, let’s get a good look at you Merry Brandybuck.” Amanda said taking a step back to admire him.

Dom put his arms out to the side and turned slowly. Amanda had to laugh at how alike he and Elijah acted at times. “Very nice indeed.”

Smiling, Dom grabbed her hand and led her around the set. Her favorite parts were where they kept all the swords and bows and arrows. They had a huge props room and Amanda could get lost in there. Dom and her had even had a mock sword fight until Peter Jackson himself ended it with a warning to take out any broken weapons out of Dom’s pay. Amanda laughed and loved Peter on the spot.

The meandered their way back to the lunch room, which now had a few more people in it. Elijah and Billy were throwing out their things and smiled when they saw Dom and Amanda walk up to them. 

“You going to stick around to watch some of the filming, Mandy?” Elijah asked.

Amanda looked at Dom from the corner of her eyes, when she felt him squeeze her hand. If she didn’t know better, she would say that Dom was jelous of Elijah. “I’d love too. I’ll walk over with Dom.”

“Good. You are gonna love it.” Elijah said running off when Peter called for him.

Making sure that Elijah was out of ear shot, Amanda grabbed Dom by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her face. Noses almost touching.

Dom blinked in surprise. “What in bloody hell?!?!”

“YOU…need to chill.” Amanda said.

Cocking an eyebrow, Dom stepped back a little. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” She leaned into his ear and whispered, “I don’t like Elijah.”

Dom blinked several more times. It unnerved him that she could read him so well. “I’m not worried about you. I think he has a crush on you.”

“So?”

Kissing her, he said, “I don’t want him getting any ideas. You’re mine.”

‘For how long?’ she wanted to shout. She only had three days left and the closer it got to Sunday, the more nervous she became. Amanda was also sure that if she didn’t sleep with Dom she would lose him. And she was tired of losing. It would kill her to lose him. But it would kill her more to lose herself. And her self respect. And her beliefs.

“He knows that.”

Dom wasn’t so sure. She had noticed the looks that Elijah had been sending her. But Dom sure as hell had.

…end flashback..

“Amanda, did you mess around with Elijah Wood?” Sally asked, effectively interrupting the story.

Amanda gaped at her in shock. “I am not even going to answer that.” She shuddered and looked at Sally again. “Just…ewwwe.”

“Ewwe?”

“Yes, ewwe. He was like a little brother. And was off his rocker. Elijah never felt that way about me.”

“And how do you know?”, Sally asked stretching out on the couch.

“Because Lij and I confronted Dom about it the day before I left.”

“Shit. You didn’t”

“Yes we did. It was ridiculous and I didn’t want any tension between Dom and Lij after I left.”

“Well, good for you.” Sally said, smacking Amanda in the head.

“Dom was being asinine over the whole thing. Shooting daggers at Lij whenever he was near me. I wasn’t going to put up with it.”

Sally smiled. “Must have been nice though, having Dom react that way.”

Amanda shrugged and winked at Sally. “Possibly.”

“Possibly my ass. You loved every second of it.”

Laughing, Amanda started her story again.

…flashback…

Shooting a movie was the coolest thing Amanda had ever seen. Peter had even shown her how they edit some things. The whole lot of them were going to take the world by storm when the movies finally got to the big screen.

Heading to Dom’s car, Amanda stopped dead in her tracks when she was Orlando walking towards her. He was in his full Legolas gear, except he was wearing a green do-rag. And looked sexy as hell.

“Wow,” she said walking up to him. “You will have the ladies of the world bowing at your feet that’s for sure.”

He blushed and looked at the ground. “Whatever.” Looking back up her he smile. “Did you have fun?”

“Hell yeah. If I already didn’t have a dream, this would have caused me to be bitten by the movie making bug that’s for damn sure.”

“You have a dream?” he asked hoping she would tell him.

Slapping his arm, she smiled. “No you don’t.” She shook her head. “I won’t tell. I haven’t even shared it with Dom.”

“Shared what with Dom?”

Whipping around, Amanda smiled. Dom was standing where Merry had been all afternoon.

“Our fair Amanda has a dream.” Orlando said, winking at her.

“Really?”, Dom said putting an arm around her waiste and locking a thumb in a belt loop. He wanted to know what it was. He wanted to know everything about her. And he had to somehow convince her that when she left in three days, things were not over with them.

“Yes, I do. And you are not getting anything out of me.” Amanda said clamping her mouth shut.

“We’ll see about that, love.” Dom whispered in her ear.

By that point, Billy, Viggo, Sean and Christine had made their way up. Billy noticed the look on Dom’s face as he was looking at Amanda. He was worried that Amanda was going to be hurt. Even if they did try the relationship thing, the shelf life of one with Dom was very short. Adding the long distance thing and it was doomed. Billy was thinking that he might have to have a wee chat with lass. And he would have a heart to heart with Dom. Amanda was not a girl that you messed with.

Elijah came running up and threw his arm around Amanda’s shoulder. “Karaoke tonight?”

Amanda’s eyes lit up. “HELL YEAH!!!”

Pulling Amanda away from Elijah, Dom kissed her cheek. He had never felt so possesive in his life. But he hated how Elijah was with her.

“What’s this about Karaoke?” Liv said joing the small group.

“We are going to meet at Brian’s tonight.”

“Really? Sounds like fun. And.” she said grabbing Amanda. “it sounds like us girls need to get ready.”

Amanda laughed at the look on Dom’s face. “Ill see you there.” She said kissing him.

“Well, this sucks for me.” Orlando said pouting.

“Sorry Elf boy. “ Viggo said clapping him on the back.

“Bite me, filthy human.” Orlando replied laughing.

“BLOOM.. get over here!!”

Orlando sighed. “You guys have fun. Duty calls. COMING PETE!!”

They watch as Orlando runs off. 

“OK. Brians. Seven-thirty?” Viggo asked.

“Sounds good.” Elijah and Billy walk off.

Dom kisses Amanda one more time. “I’ll miss you.”

“Oh please.” Liv said dragging Amanda with her. “ It’s only an hour.”

Amanda laughed and blew him a kiss. “Go get ready studly.”

Dom laughed and ran to catch up with Elijah and Billy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT: [ All I Need ~Jack Wagner](http://youtu.be/Xn8E9rrBt7s)  
> SONG CREDIT: [ Romeo~ Dolly Parton ft. Billy Ray Cyrus and friends](http://youtu.be/afF3XHW7mZ4)

Chapter 8

At the pub, the group took their usual positions in the back both. With a few added chairs for the extra people, like Liv and Sean’s wife Christine. And Ian even decided to tag along. Amanda scooted into the corner and Dom followed. Putting his arm around her, he whispered in her ear, “You look good enough to eat.”

Blushing, Amanda looked down at her hands and shrugged. “Liv made me wear it. She said we needed to dress up a little. My wardrobe for this trip consisted of sweat shirts and jeans.”

Looking at her outfit he smiled. She was wearing jeans still, but they were paired with a soft, sexy poet shirt and a pair of black boots. 

“What can I get you all to drink?”

Their attention was drawn to Brian who had come up to them. “Working tonight?” Amanda asked shocked. Usually he had Friday’s off.

“One of the blokes got sick. So I am filling in. I called Shelly as soon as you guys walked in. She will be here in a few.”

“Cool.” Amanda said, watching the first singer of the evening make her way to the microphone.

“Beer all around. Except for young Frodo. He get’s a soda of choice. On me, to start off with,” Viggo said waving in a big circle at the group at the table.

Elijah stuck out his tongue and now wished that the party was at the house. He could drink to his hearts content if they were home. When they were out, Viggo was a hard ass about it. Plus, Brian wouldn’t serve him. They had tried the first week in New Zealand.

Groaning, Amanda buried her head in Dom’s shoulder. Someone was butchering ‘The Rose.’ Dom squeezed her. “Don’t worry love, she is almost done.”

“I know. It’s just…uhhhg.”

“So who is going to sing tonight?” Elijah said taking a sip of his soda, imagining that it was Killian’s. “If I can persuade Dom to let me kidnap you for a few, I want to do a duet with you Amanda.”

Biting her lip, Amanda looked at Dom. Pleading with him NOT to deny Elijah’s request. She felt Dom tense beside her. “I don’t care. I am sure we will get a chance to sing together too.”

“AWESOME!” Elijah said, jumping up to look for a book.

Laughing, Amanda grabbed Dom’s hand and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

Dom rolled his eyes. “We would never hear the end of it. Lij would be a wank about it for years to come.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Well, thanks anyways.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“OK, ladies and gents. Up next we have a couple of our resident movie stars and their guests.”

There was a loud round of applause, showing how excepted the boys were in the area.

“Mandy, have you picked your song yet?” Elijah asked slightly slurred.

Amanda squinted at him. “Elijah Jordan Wood have you been drinking?” She was in shock. From what she could tell, he had only been drinking soda. They wouldn’t serve him anything stronger.

“How does she know my middle name?” He asked swaying and sitting next to Viggo.

Viggo shrugged.

“I’ve known it since Flipper. That is changing the subject.”

Elijah smiled at her and flashed those baby blues and knew exactly HOW he had gotten his beer. “Any more beer, Lij and I won’t sing with you.”

“Yes. And then I will kick the drunk right out of you.” Viggo said quietly beside him.

Elijah swallowed, slightly terrified of Viggo. “OK. No more.” Turning his gaze back to Amanda he repeated his question. “Did you pick a song out for yourself yet?”

“Billy Boyd, please come up here.”

The group clapped and whistled as he made he was up to the stage.

“I can’t decide. Rock out or cheesy as can be.” Amanda said mentally flipping between the two songs that she had written down. Hearing Dom growl slightly she looked at him. “Issues?”

“No. Just the thought of you rocking out.” Dom said quietly.

Amanda knew then what song to sing. The music started to Billy’s song and she started to laugh. As did Sean, Christine, and Liv. Viggo was staring at Billy in undisguised shock.

“He didn’t” Viggo said with a shake of his head.

_All I need Is just a little more time_  
To be sure of what I feel  
Is it all in my mind  
Cause it seems so hard to believe  
That you're all I need 

Scooting closer to the end of the booth, she laughed again. Billy had said he was going to do cheesy 80’s. But who would have thought that it would be THIS cheesy.

“I believe he did.” Liv said shaking her head.

Dom, Elijah and Ian were lost. “What’s so funny about this song?”

All eyes looked at them and broke in a fresh fit of laughter.

“Sweetheart, your mate Billy is singing one of the cheesiest 80’s songs ever.” Amanda said putting her arm around Dom.

“Yes, Dom. By a man named Jack Wagner.” Liv added.

“YOu mean the bloke from Melrose Place?” Dom asked, and then realizing what he said tried to back peddle. “Not that I have ever watched it.”

“Right.” Viggo said winking.

Amanda smiled. “Whatever, but yes. It is the same Jack Wagner.”

Billy was just finishing up his song, and was heading towards the group again. They all clapped and Billy bowed and picked up his beer. “Long live the 80’s”, he said raising his glass to the air.

“Next up we have Amanda, Liv and Christine.”

The three girls squeal and jump up, locking hands as they made their way to the stage.

“What do you think they have in mind?” Dom asked, never taking his eyes off of Amanda.

“Never know with them.” Sean said laughing and shrugging.

The music started and this time Viggo groaned. And Amanda was talking about Billy’s choice of song?

“What?” the other guys ask at the same time.

“Country music.” Viggo said shaking his head. “And not good country music either.”

“You’re bloody kidding me?” Dom asked laughing.

_A cross between a movie star_  
And a hero in a book  
Romeo comes struttin' in  
And everybody looks '  
Cause he's just got that special thang  
That everybody needs  
And everybody wants him  
But not as bad as me 

“I know this song. These wee lassies are singing Romeo. By Dolly Parton and guests,”

Viggo, Sean, Dom, Elijah and Ian just look at him.

“What? Just because I’m Scottish, doesn’t mean I cannae like country music.”

The song had several different singers in it and each girl was taking their turn.

_Hey, Romeo, where art thou_  
Get out here on the floor  
I want to dance you darlin' '  
Til you forget wherefore  
Let's two step to a new step  
We'll keep it all in line  
And we'll call this the Romeo '  
Cause your so mighty fine 

They all just shake their heads and laugh. The girls grabbed their microphones and started to make their way to the guys. Christine made her way up to Sean and Liv decided to play with Viggo a little bit.

Amanda winked and sauntered he way towards Dom. He had flashbacks to the first time they did this and how turned on she had made him. And it was getting more difficult to keep his hands to himself.

_That sexy little body_  
Beats all I've ever seen  
I ain't never seen a cowboy  
Look that good in jeans  
My temperature keeps risin'  
Every time we meet  
I may not be in love  
But let me tell you, I'm in heat 

Amanda sat on Dom’s lap and sang right to him. Even purring in his ear like was in the song.

_Romeo, Romeo,_  
I just know  
I'll get you yet  
Romeo, Romeo,  
I want to be your Juliet 

Billy tapped Liv on the shoulder and asked for the mic, she smiled and handed it to him just in time. For the part that Billy Ray Cyrus sang. Complete with hip thrusts and all. 

_So step it high, step it low_  
Step it out and in  
Step to the side and let it slide  
Then steppin' up again  
Step on toes, it all goes  
Steppin' as you please 

As soon Billy was done with his part he grabbed each girl and started to line dance. Thankfully it was a common one so they all knew it. They locked their thumbs in their belt loops and kicked up their heels.

_But I'm one step away from love_  
So don't step out on me  
Romeo, Romeo, Romeo w  
ith the magic feet  
Check, check, check,  
check Check it out 

It was Billy’s turn to sing again. And he turned towards the crowd and belted it out.

_So step it high, step it low_  
Step it out and in  
Step to the side and let it slide  
Then steppin' up again  
Step on toes, it all goes  
Steppin' as you please  
But I'm one step away from love  
So don't step out on me 

_Romeo, Romeo,_  
I just know I'll get you yet  
Romeo, Romeo,  
Won't you be my Juliet  
Romeo, Romeo, Romeo, Romeo 

After the song was finished the entire place was on it’s feet. The four of them took a bow and laughed their way back to their seats. Amanda hadn’t had that much fun in a long time. And for the millionth time she wished Sally had been there.

“I think Mr. Boyd has been keeping secrets from us.” Dom said grabbing Amanda and setting her on his lap.

Billy shrugged. “Like I wanted you guys to know. There would be no end to it. And we still have many months together.”

The next singer wasn’t one of them, so they all took the time to go for drink refills and potty breaks.

“I’ll be right back, love.” Dom said, kissing Amanda quickly and setting her on her feet.

“I’ll be here.”

After Dom was away Billy came up to her. “Lassie, we need to talk.”

~~~end flashback~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG CREDIT: [I Love Rock and Roll~Joan Jett and the Blackhearts](http://youtu.be/xL5spALs-eA)

Chapter 9

Sally was laughing so hard at the image of Billy Boyd singing and doing a line dance that she couldn’t even breath. Let alone speak. “You’re kidding me, right?”, she said wiping tears off of her cheeks.

Amanda laughed as well. “I know. It was the damndest thing. I think Viggo might have taken some pictures.”

“You never got any?” Sally asked shocked.

“Vig sent me some.” Amanda said casually.

“Hmmm.” Sally said, thinking.

“What?”

“Maybe it’s time to look at them again.”

Shaking her head, Amanda smiled. “Soon. But not today. This conversational trip down memory lane is good enough for now.”

Sally ruffled her hair. “OK. I understand. But what I don’t understand, is why Billy would pick that particular moment to talk to you. I mean, that had to be a kill-joy for sure.”

“I know. It kinda sucked, but he was worried.”

...flashback...

Amanda looked at Billy. Curious. “Everything OK?”

Nodding, Billy smiled. “Yes. Do you wanna go for a walk?”

Grabbing her beer, she followed Billy out onto the deck. She stood there looking at Billy, who had his elbows on the railing and was looking down at his fingers, laced together.

“Bills? Is this about Dom and I?” She asked already picking up on his worry.

“I know I shouldn’t be butting in.” He said looking at her.

“Dom is your best friend. It is only natural to be worried.” Amanda said, trying to make him relax.

Smiling, Billy grabbed her hand and squeezed. “It’s not him I am worried about. It’s you. Yes, Dom is one of my best friends, but I also know what he is like. And I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Amanda blinked in surprise. Billy was worried about HER? “I don’t know what to say.”

Billy squeezed her hand again. “I know Dom cares for you. But..” he paused knowing that no matter how he worded this, it would sound really bad, “ Dom has cared for a lot of girls.”

Amanda blinked. “Thanks.”

Sighing, Billy looked down again. “This is not coming out right. You are not like the other girls that Dom has dated. Usually he goes for the….well the female versions of himself. You’re not like that. You are a forever type of person. Unfortunately, Dom has issues with that kind of thing.”

Trying not to cry, Amanda nodded. “These are all things that I am aware of. In my head. I am really trying. But I think, even if it has only been a week, it may be a little late for my heart.”

Draping his arm around her, Billy gave her a squeeze. “Dom is a great guy. And he does care for you. I can tell.”

Smiling sadly, Amanda knew there was a but in that statement somewhere. And she knew what it was. “I know. But, I also am aware that it could never go anywhere. When I leave Sunday, that will be the end.”

“Billy?”

Amanda and Billy turn to see Dom standing in the doorway. Sniffing Amanda headed for the bar. “I need another beer.”

Grabbing her hand, Dom stopped her. “Manda?”

Looking at him, she sighed. She wasn’t ready for this yet. Not tonight. “I’ll be inside.”

Dom watched her walk away and wanted to scream. He wanted to kick the shit out of something. Slowly he turned to look at Billy. Or someone. When he saw Billy walk off with Amanda, his heart sank. Dom knew what Billy was up to. The hints that Billy had been dropping all week about how Amanda was different, and how he should back off were clue one. Dom was well aware of how wonderful Amanda was. How special she was. And that she didn’t deserve to be hurt. Dom also knew his track record, and how he could be the one that would hurt her. He had all of that on his mind, and he was having a hard enough time without Billy voicing his concern.

“Bills? You just couldn’t let it be?” Dom asked leaning against the railing looking at his best friend.

“I’m sorry, Dommie. But I am worried. About both of you.” He answered looking up at the sky.

“Both of us?” Dom asked confused.

Billy looked at the young man who in such a short time became a brother to him. “Yes lad. You go into relationships full force. Insisting that this time it is going to be different. It always ends up with you calling me up, worrying about hurting another girl. Now, granted most of the girls you have dated have been the date them and leave them type as well, so their bounce back time is short. And after you sleep with them, you lose interest. Fast. I just don’t want that happening with our fair Amanda. She is not the love them and leave them type.”

Nodding, Dom sighed. “Well, it’s a good thing I haven’t slept with her then, I would hate to think what I would do.”

This time it was Billy who was shocked. He had no idea what to say. Dom NOT sleeping with a girl after spending as much time as he had with Amanda, was unheard of.

“No wise words, Boyd?” Dom said, turning to leave and then stopping to look back at Billy. “THIS TIME, really is different.” The he turned and walked away.

Leaning on the railing, Billy looked down to the ground. Could Dom truly be falling in love? Smiling, he turned and headed back into the pub. He had some groveling to do, but the prospect of Dom and Amanda together, would make it easy to do so.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom scanned the crowd, looking for Amanda. Fearing that she might have left. He wanted, NEEDED to talk to her. Before she convinced herself that this wasn’t worth. Because he was thinking that it was more than worth anything that they would have to go through to be together. Thinking that she might have gone into the ladies room to seek some solace, he headed in that direction and waited. Putting one foot up in the wall behind, him absently twirled one of his rings around on his finger. Willing for her to come out of the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~

Standing, looking at herself in the mirror, Amanda shook her head. This was insane. She’d only met the man a week ago. Why was she getting all worked up over all of this? ‘Because’ that voice in her head answered, ‘ you fell for him.’

“Ok Amanda, pull yourself together.” She said to her reflection. This was the last chance that she had to be with her new friends, before she had to leave and she didn’t want to ruin it. Even so, she resolved to try and keep her distance from Dom. As hard as it was going to be, it might make leaving him on Sunday easier. And she could thank her lucky stars that she stuck to her beliefs and didn’t sleep with him. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom’s head popped up when he heard the door open. Still twirling his ring, he put his foot down and looked at Amanda. ‘God, she’s beautiful’, he thought as he took the few steps separating them.

“Amanda.” He said quietly and did the only thing he could think of to erase the doubt that was in her eyes. He kissed her. Putting his hand behind her head, he pulled her to him. And then turned her so she was against the wall. No means for escape. Slowly he ran his tongue along her lower lip. Begging permission to enter.

~ ~ ~ ~

‘So much for keeping my distance’, was the last coherent thought she had before she was shoved against the wall. Pressed like she was up against it, and with Dom leaning into her, she had nowhere to go. Nowhere to put her hands. Except around his waist. Slowly, her hands made their way up to his neck, as he gained entrance into her mouth.

Not that she had never been kissed like this before, but this a hell of a lot more potent that anything she had ever experienced before. And it scared her to death. So before she found herself on top of Dom, having her way with him, she pushed him away.

Breathing heavily, they stared into each others eyes. “Please, Amanda.” Dom pleaded. Breathless. “Don’t kill us before we have even begun.”

To say that she was confused would be the understatement of the century. “Dom I…” She was stopped by another mind blowing kiss.”

Dom pulled back and put his forehead on hers. “Look, let’s talk about this later. Right now, we should enjoy the night. Try and forget anything else for the rest of the evening. Let’s just enjoy being with each other. And our friends.”

Amanda blinked. Not wanting to cry. But smiled when he changed the subject completely.

“So you were going to rock out, love?” He asked grabbing her hand and heading back to the table.

Amanda laughed and she pulled his hand to make him look at her. “Thanks.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Dom shrugged. “For what?”

Amanda kissed his cheek. “For making me laugh.”

Placing a hand on her cheek he kissed the top of her nose. “Anything for my girl.”

And before she could comment on that he pulled he the rest of the way.

~ ~ ~ ~

“You did put your song in, right?” Dom asked glancing at his watch. 

Amanda nodded. “Yeah. A half hour ago.”

They had already gone through several more singers. Including, her and Elijah’s rendition of ‘I’ve Got You Babe.’ So far the evening had been stellar and Amanda was feeling more relaxed.

“Did you put a song in?” She asked Dom, taking sip of water. She had stopped any alcohol consumption when she somehow got the thought of wanting to take Dom out to the side lot and have her way with him.

“Yes. About fifteen minutes ago.” 

Dom wouldn’t tell her what he was singing. But it was only fair, seeing as the she wouldn’t tell him hers. All he knew was that it was a rocker song. And 80’s. Amanda loved her 80’s. So they were just going to surprise each other.

“What are you going to sing Dom?” Elijah asked sliding next to Amanda. He had just been out dancing and needed a break.

“That would be for me to know, and you to find out “ Dom said shaking his head and the energy the boy showed. You would think that after the hours that he put in, most of the time more than the rest of them, and after being so sick, he would take it easy. But not Lij. He was always moving.

“Next up we have Amanda”

Amanda stood to much applause and Viggo’s flash. She rolled her eyes and headed to the microphone. When the first beats of the song started, she looked at the audience and clapped her hands over her head. 

“Come on everyone. Put your hands together.” She said into the mic.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom smiled and stood up. He loved this song and seeing Amanda perform it was going to be the best thing ever. He loved her voice.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sauntering her way off the stage when the lyrics started, she went up to different people singing to them.

__**I saw him dancing there by the record machine,  
** Knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong,  
playin my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
'till he was with me (Yeah me)  
I could tell it wouldn't be long '  
till he was with me (Yeah me) 

When the chorus began, she put the mic in the air and had everyone sing. Which got the crowd going. Who would have thought that New Zealander’s had a thing for Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

__**Singing I love rock'n roll  
** So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock'n roll  
So come and take the time  
and dance with me 

By the time the next verse started she was in front of Dom, smiling and singing.

__**He smiled so I got up  
** and asked for his name  
But that don't matter he said cuz it's all the same 

She stood up so that she could do her thing with the next part of the chorus. They way that it was sung, just begged for a little hip gyration. Which had Dom swallowing and blinking in shock.

_**Can I take ya home, where we can be alone** _

The she started back towards the stage. Winking at Dom and crooking her finer. Letting him know that he should follow her. Without hesitation, he stood up and followed her.

__**And next we're moving on and he was with me  
** (Yeah me) and next we were movin' on a  
nd he was with me (Yeah me) 

There were quite a few times that the chorus was repeated, so by the time that the last one was sang, she had been joined on stage by Dom, Elijah, Sean A, and Viggo. 

__**I love Rock'n Roll yeah  
** So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock'n roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me 

When the song ended they clasped hands and bowed to the cheers and hollers of the crowd. Liv snapped a few pics with Viggo’s camera and was still laughing when she made it back to the table.

Amanda slid into the booth and grabbed her glass of water. Dom followed suit and put his arm around her, pulling he close to him. He leaned down to her ear and kissed just behind it. “That was sexy as hell.”

Blushing, Amanda swatted him away, “Oh please.” She said rolling her eyes.

Dom winked and motioned for the waitress to bring him a beer. But before she came back with it, his name was called.

“Next. Give it up for Dominic!!”

Amanda smiled and shoved him out of the booth. “Show me what you got, sexy.”

He leaned down and gave her kiss. “Just wait and see.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: [Never Tear Us Apart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyZU4iNRdsM&feature=share&list=RDyyZU4iNRdsM)

CHAPTER 10

Dom made his way up the microphone slightly nervous about the song that he was going to sing. He had picked it not only because it was an 80’s classic, which Amanda seemed to love, but it had some meaning to it. Meaning he hoped she would pick up on. He had some fast talking to do, if he was to convince her that they deserved a shot before she left on Sunday.

Making a mental note to ask Peter for Saturday off to spend with Amanda, he grabbed the microphone and gave Amanda a wink. She smiled and winked back.

~ ~ ~

Amanda couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. He just oozed sex. And sexiness. And the way he looked at her had her all hot and bothered. Which caused her to second guess her stand. She wanted Dom. She wanted him in ways that she had never wanted any guy before. And she was sure she would never want someone that way again. But, she was leaving. And a one night stand was so out of the question, no matter how tempting the object of desire.

The music started and it was vaguely familiar. Her face broke out into a smile when he started singing. 

_Don't ask me_  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart 

‘Never Tear Us Apart’ from INXS. This was one of her favorite songs and the fact that Dom was singing it made it a million times better. And he was singing to her. She had thought there would have been nothing sexier than Michael Hutchence singing this. But she was dead wrong. The sexiest person sing this song was right in front of her and singing to her.

_I was standing_  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart[/i] 

_Dom wanted her full attention when he sang the next part, so he sauntered down to stand in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and smiled down into her eyes._

_[i]We could live_  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears __

__Amanda blinked and stared into the blue depths that were Dom’s eyes. And she could read everything he was thinking and feeling at that moment. He didn’t want to hurt her. He cared about her._ _

_____I told you_  
That we could fly  
'Cause we all have wings  
But some of us don't know why __

____They both knew how hard it was going to be to carry on a relationship. But Dom wanted her to know that he meant to try his hardest._ _ _ _

_________I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never ever tear us apart ___

______Amanda smiled up at him. She let all her thoughts and feelings shine in her eyes as well. While he was singing to her, it was like they were the only two people in the room. Dom got down on his knee in front of her to finish off the last two verses. When the song ended, he leaned up and kissed her. Then whispered in her ear. “Be right back and then we are out of here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______All Amanda could do was nod. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if he wanted her too._ _ _ _ _ _

______~ ~ ~ ~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dom put the microphone back in it’s stand, took a quick bow and went back to the table. He had to get Amanda out of there. He wanted…NEEDED to be alone with her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Walking back to the table he scowled when he saw Elijah and Viggo blocking his way._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bugger. What is this?” He asked trying to slip by them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viggo grabbed his arm. “No you don’t. You are not going to kidnap her on the last chance that any of us get to hang with her. Call Pete and ask if you can have tomorrow off.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dom growled and peered around him to look at Amanda who was trying no to laugh. “Oh you think this is funny.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda shrugged. And then burst out laughing. Elijah and Viggo turned to look at her and then looked at each other. She’d gone insane._ _ _ _ _ _

______Standing up, Amanda waved the guys off. “Ladies room.” Was all she could say between fits of laughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Watching her leave, Dom looked confused. “What in the hell?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damned if we know.” Elijah said, sliding into the booth, with Dom following._ _ _ _ _ _

______***end flashback***_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did you have a mental breakdown or something?” Sally asked shaking her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda laughed. “Kinda. I just couldn’t grasp the fact that these guys WANTED to hang out with me. I mean HELLO I am no one. They were stars…or soon to be stars some of them. It was all so surreal that I just kinda…..lost it for a little bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sally just shook her head. “Quick question,…never mind. I know. Let you tell the story.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda laughed and got up on the couch. “Ok. Where was I?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dominic was being thwarted at kidnapping you away from your new adoring friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right..ok….”Amanda said laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______***flashback***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dom wanted to scream or hit something. Was there an issue with wanting to be alone with Amanda? God. Sometimes his friends were pains in the ass._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Awwe. Don’t hate us Dommie. We love Amanda too.” Elijah said putting his arm around Dom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Counting to ten, Dom removed Elijah’s arm and started to say something when Amanda walked up. No longer laughing, but still looking flustered. Elijah stood up to let her in, and she slid over next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You ok?” Dom asked her quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled at him. “Yeah. I just had a moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dom cocked an eyebrow. “A moment?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rolling her eyes, she sat back and giggled. “Okay. An episode. It’s over now. Let’s move on shall we.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dom kissed on the cheek. “Ok. Moving on. You want to try and sneak out of here? Go for a walk or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda looked around her and then at Dom. “Maybe later. I won’t be able to see them before I leave Sunday.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What about me?” Dom asked quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda looked at him. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t you want to be alone with me? We need to talk. And I have work too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda swallowed. She wanted to be alone with him, and then NOT alone with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Manda, I promise. I would be on my best behavior.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. “It’s not you I am worried about.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dom’s mouth dropped open. And then he winked. “Well, I promise you that I will not let you ravage me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Laughing, Amanda leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. “Yeah right. If I put my mind to it, you could be putty in my hands.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kissing the top of her head, Dom leaned down to her ear. “I have a secret. I already am putty in your hands.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda’s eyes widened in shock, but she didn’t say anything. What could she say? Things were moving fast. Faster then one would think given the circumstances. And things were still up in the air about what would happen after Sunday. Which is why she had to be strong. It was going to be hard enough leaving him, without giving him that last part of herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______~ ~ ~ ~_ _ _ _ _ _

______“LAST CALL!!” Brian yelled from the bar._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dom smiled when he looked down at Amanda who had fallen asleep on his shoulder over an hour before hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Want me to pick her up?” Elijah asked coming up to them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. I got it Elwood.” He said a little more sharply then intended. The boy just didn’t take a hint. Upon reflection, it might have been because he didn’t like Amanda that way. Still it grated on Dom’s nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______Picking her up and setting her on her feet, Dom shook her a little. “Manda, sweetie. Can you walk?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Amanda blinked and then her head fell back on his shoulder. Dom laughed and put his arms under her legs and lifted her up. “Thank God the house isn’t too far away.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______~ ~ ~ ~_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Liv can you help me a second?” Dom asked stopping in front of the door waiting for Elijah to unlock it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure. What’s up?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am going to put her to bed, but I think you best get her undressed. For both of our sakes.” Dom said quietly, taking her into his bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned to see Liv looking at him strangely. “What?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liv smiled and kissed his cheek. “Nothing. I just think that this one is different. Isn’t she?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Glancing over to the sleeping Amanda, Dom sighed. “I think I love her, Liv. But she has to leave Sunday. And we won’t have anytime to figure things out. She is different from any other girl I have been with. You know, we haven’t even slept together. At least not like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liv’s mouth opened in shock and Dom laughed. “OK. Am I that much of a whore?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liv shut her mouth. She had nothing. Nothing at all. “Just go. I’ll get her ready and then call you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks.” He said rolling his eyes and closing the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______~ ~ ~ ~_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks Pete. I owe you one.” Dom hung up and smiled. Peter was letting him have tomorrow off. So he could spend the entire day with Amanda. Alone. And then he would take her to the airport on Sunday morning then head back to work. He already had in mind what he was going to do. He just had to get up before Amanda and make his way to the bed and breakfast. She still had to pack all of her stuff, so that was where they were going to spend the day. Locked in her room talking. And hopefully, he could keep his hands off of her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Liv came out and winked. “She is all appropriately covered. You may enter.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bite me, Liv.” Dom said giving her a hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“See you tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nope. Pete let me have the day. Going to spend it with Amanda.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good. I like her. I hope things work out for you Dommie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks, Liv.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Night.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Elijah and Billy had already gone to bed so Dom made his way quietly to his room and stood there looking at her. She was dead to the world. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It had only been a week, but Dom was sure that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep without her next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kicking off his shoes and socks, he went into the bathroom and changed. lounge pants and a t-shirt. Before he crawled in next to her, he removed the t-shirt. He wanted to feel her against his skin. She always turned and laid her head on his chest and a hand on his stomach. He wanted to feel it. He wanted memorize everything about her before she left._ _ _ _ _ _

______Laying down, he smiled as she instantly rolled to her side and laid her head on his heart, And her soft hand just above the top of his pants. His abdomen tightned in response. God, he wanted to make love to her. Instead, he placed a kiss on the top of her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sleep sweet, love.” He whispered into her hair._ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK just a small warning..this was my first attempt at anything that might be construed as smutty...it is a lame attempt. I only did it once. Any other story I have written those parts were handled by my friend who I affectionately called "the love goddess."
> 
> You have been warned....forgive me...lol

Chapter 11

Amanda rolled over and opened her eyes. It took a few seconds for the fog to lift and for her to ascertain her surroundings. ‘Wow,’ she thought, ‘I was dead to the world.’ Laughing, she stood up and looked down. Her clothes had been changed. She then noticed a note on the bed.

_‘Manders,  
Went to get some stuff done. I know you have to pack. So I will meet you at the B &B sometime today. Oh and don’t panic. I had Liv change your clothes. Help yourself to some breakfast. See you soon._

Dommers.’]

Amanda folded up the note and put in the pocket of her jeans. She had thought about changing back into her clothes from the night before, but she liked being in Dom’s. She would just give them back to him later. Walking to the kitchen she smiled when saw another note.

 _‘Pepsi. Fridge. And you’re bloody insane. Can’t you drink tea or even coffee like any other normal person?’_ ]

She opened the fridge and laughed, for there was indeed some Pepsi. But a case of it. Thinking that she would need it while she was packing she decided to take the entire case. It wasn’t like the guys drank it that much. Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was already noon. She had slept most of the day away.

She wrote a quick note for Elijah, Billy and Orlando and left in the kitchen. That was the first place they always ended up after work. Sighing, she took a quick look around the living room. It had been her home for almost two weeks and she was going to miss it. Miss it more than she thought she would. She closed the door behind her, and headed to her rental car. She could walk, but with the case of Pepsi, it was just a little too far.

~ ~ ~ ~

Looking around the room, Dom smiled. He had just called the house and there was no answer. Amanda would be on her way by now. He was sure of it. He had food. Wine. ‘Pepsi,’ he thought with a chuckle, he was sure would be taken care of. Jumping when the phone rang, he ran and grabbed it.

“Miss Anderson is on her way up.”

Dom smiled. “Thank you, love.”

Hanging up the phone, he left a quick note on the bed and went out the door. He had a few more things to gather and then he would be back.

~ ~ ~ ~

Opening the door, Amanda gasped. There were flowers everywhere. Sunflowers. Roses. Lily’s. Dropping her jeans and shirt and the case of Pepsi, she walked around the room, smelling each flower. And then stopped when she saw a note on the bed.

_‘Manda, love,  
Surprise! I got the day off. I want you to relax. There is some wine and cheese and fruit by the Jacuzzi. Go. Enjoy. I will be back later. We need to talk._

Yours,  
Dominic

Smiling, she held the note to her chest. God, she was going to miss him. Why did she have to leave? Was there really a good reason? She was sure there was, but with all the flowers and overwhelming presence of Dom in the room, she couldn’t’ think if what they were.

Sighing, she kicked her boots off and headed to the Jacuzzi. She totally paid for this room and used it all of twice. Laughing at herself, she undressed and got in. She didn’t even realize how tense she was, until the force of the air started to relax her. Grabbing a wine glass, she took a small sip and placed it back on the table. Laying her head back, she closed her eyes. And sighed. She could get used to this, she thought to herself. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom threw his coat and keys on the dresser and went in search of Amanda. He found her, asleep. Peaceful as angel in the Jacuzzi. He stood there looking at her for a few moments. Just taking in the sight. He was going to take this night to get to know everything he could about her. 

Walking over to the edge of the tub and sitting down, he grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the wine. Slowly he ran it over her lips. Of it’s own volition, her tongue darted out and licked the juice off. Smiling, Dom leaned down and place a soft kiss where the strawberry had just been. He was rewarded with a small groan.

“Wake up, angel-love,” he whispered tucking some hair behind her ear.

~ ~ ~

Blinking, Amanda opened her eyes and sat up. And then, realizing her position, retreated back under the water. “DOM!!!”

Getting down on his knees next to her, he laughed and ran his had along top if the water, in the bubbles. “Yes. Me Dom. You Amanda.”

Squinting, Amanda smiled and then splashed him with some water. Right in the face. And then mocked him. “Me Dom. You Amanda. Very funny.”

“HEY!!” Dom said, standing up and shaking the water off of himself. “That wasn’t funny!!”

Giggling, Amanda went under the water. Only to be pulled up by Dom. “Where do you think you are going, love?”

“I can’t very well get out of here with you in here, so I figured under the water was the next best thing.”

Standing up, Dom went to the closet and grabbed one of the hotel robes and handed it to her. “Here. I will go out there. Hurry. I missed you.”

He walked out the door before she could even reply. Pulling the robe on she looked in the mirror. It covered more of her than any of her clothes, yet she felt so vulnerable. Maybe it was the fact that she was completely naked underneath and all that was holding it in place was a terry cloth belt. Tightening, the belt she ran comb through her hair and took a deep breath. 

“Everything will be fine, Amanda,” she said to her reflection. Even so, her heart was beating a million beats per second. She just prayed she was strong enough to get through the night. 

***end flashback***

“Shit!!” Sally said, fanning herself. “How in the hell did you manage to leave New Zealand a virgin? Damn. I would have pulled him into the Jacuzzi with me.”

Amanda laughed. “I was tempted. Very tempted.”

“OK. Continue. This is bound to be good.”

Shaking her head, Amanda laughed again. “You are a sick person.”

Shrugging, Sally just winked at her. And Amanda continued with her tale.

***flashback***

Dom was pacing back and forth just on the other side of the door. ‘OK man, you need to chill,’ he told himself. His hormones were going to get the better of him if he wasn’t careful. He was not going to pressure her into anything. This night was about convincing her, that they deserved a chance. And Dom knew the quickest way to blow that, was to try anything with her. Despite how badly he wanted her.

When the door opened, his head popped up and he smiled. The robe that she was wearing was huge. But still, sexy as hell on her. Stifling a groan, he turned around and grabbed a drink. ‘1,2,3...’ he counted in his head. 

“You Ok Dom?” Amanda asked touching his shoulder.

***end flashback***

“Sweet Jesus, Manda…” Sally said shaking her head. “I didn’t think you were THAT innocent.”

Amanda opened her mouth and then shut it. “Ok so, I wasn’t Miss Observant. Sorry.”

***flashback***

Dom took a step forward and took a deep breath. “I’m fine love. Just…” He turned around and looked at her. Pinning her with his blue gaze that seemed deeper. Darker somehow. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Swallowing, Amanda’s eyes got wide. “I…I…” She stammered. She could feel the sexual tension coming off of him in waves. And she had no idea what to do about it, because in truth, she was feeling the same way.

“I know how you feel, Manda. And I totally respect it, But it’s not going to be easy. So if I snap at you forgive me. Please. There is so much more important things to worry about right now then weather or not we make love. And I don’t want to ruin anything by making you do something you will regret later. I want this to go beyond tonight. Beyond when you leave tomorrow.”

Amanda wanted to cry. She had heard all those lines before, but she never believed them. It had always turned out that the guys thought she would cave then. But she never did. Looking into Dom’s eyes, however, she knew he was telling the truth. And the fact that he wanted this to go beyond when she left, made it even more difficult.

“I just want you to know, Dom, that I am having the same doubts. I want you in ways that I never wanted anyone. You are the first person that….that has ever made me feel this way. And I am scared to death.”

Taking a step towards her, Dom placed his hands on either side of her face. “Don’t be scared, love. When we make love for the first time, both of us will be ready.” 

“Thank you.” She said quietly, leaning in to kiss him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting on the bed, they decided to play 200 questions. Dom was like on his 50th. Things had been going great since, the initial discussion and they seemed to have found a rhythm with each other. Not that they weren’t aware of each other, but they knew what was important at the time.

Amanda, leaned back to grab a can Pepsi, and had no idea that her robe had slipped open to reveal her leg, all the way to her thigh. At least not until she head Dom gasp. Sitting up quickly, she went to cover herself, when Dom grabbed her hand.

“Don’t, Please.” He asked quietly, looking in her eyes. 

Falling into his eyes, she moved her hand and closed her eyes when she felt his hand start rubbing her leg. It was only on the calf, but she felt it all the way to her center.

“Dom, I…”

“Shhh. I just want to touch you. I promise. I won’t ask anything else. But I need this. I want to memorize everything about you, love. Everything.” 

Amanda looked at him and blinked. She was so far out of her league. But it felt so right at the same time. Slowly she, she put her hands in his hair. Something that had dreamed since the moment she had seen him two weeks ago.

“It’s soft.” She said quietly. The she tugged it when he laughed. “Shut up.”

Placing a kiss on her knee, Dom sat up and winked. And gave her a kiss as his hand moved up her leg to her thigh. Leaning back, Dom looked in her eyes. “Do you trust me, love?”

Nodding, Amanda kissed him. “With my life.” But her virginity? That she wasn’t so sure about. But with what he was doing to her leg, she was having a hard time remembering why that was.

“Look at me, Manda.” He asked quietly. 

Amanda opened her eyes, and had no idea that they were sparkling like emeralds. Dom could see what he was doing to her. And he liked that. He wasn’t going to go to far, and he promised himself to stop, when and if she asked him too. But this night was about her. And he was going to give her a night she would never forget. Slowly his hand moved up a little higher. And he rubbed his thumb around on her inner thigh. Letting her get used to his hands on her.

“Ya know, “ she said breathless, “most guys get knocked on their ass if they try this.”

Dm laughed. “Do want to do that to me?”

Shaking her head, she smiled. “No. But…..”

Leaning up he kissed her. Running his tongue along her bottom lip, gaining entrance. Pulling back, he looked at her. “But, I will stop when you want me too. I promise.”

When his hand reached her center, she took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the head board. His hand stopped.

“You ok, love?” Dom asked, hoping she wouldn’t ask him to stop. The urge to be the first to do this to her was overwhelming. It might be uncomfortable for him, but god, he wanted to see her come undone at his hands.

All she could do was nod her head. The feelings the were coursing through her system where unexplainable. All she could do was nod. She couldn’t form a coherent thought if her life depended on it.

“Open your eyes, baby.” Dom asked quietly, kissing her.

She shook her head. No way. There as no way she could look at him. He smiled into her neck. And placed a kiss at her pulse. He closed his eyes and sighed when he felt the erratic pulse against his lips. She was as turned on as he was and had not a clue in hell what to do about it. It was humbling experience to say the least. Dom was used to girls who could match him score for score in the bedroom. Amanda was new to this. Pure. And all his.

Her eyes flew open when she felt his finger enter her. Blinking she looked into his eyes. “Dom..”

“Shhh. Stay with me. Trust me.” Dom said kissing her again and placing another finger inside.

“DOM!” She said a little louder this time. She was clear enough to think that Sally had left a lot out of her stories. And she was going to have words with her about it too.

Not knowing how to deal with the feelings that she was feeling, Amanda instinctively closed her eyes again and laid her head back. Whatever Dom was doing, it was going to kill her. She was sure of it. She heard a loud moan and then realized that it came from her. Picking her head up, she looked at Dom again, and he had a cocky grin on his face. “I take it you like that?”

And then he moved his thumb again and he was rewarded with another groan. But this time, he kept up the rhythm. And with each passing of his thumb, her breathing got shallower and shallower.

Dom could feel her tightening around his fingers and it was all that he could do not to push himself inside her. “Look at me, Amanda.” he said when he knew she was close to losing it.

Biting her lip, Amanda looked at him, her hair had fallen around her face, and she was flushed. And when Dom sped the pace up of his fingers it took all she had not to scream the building down. Never breaking eye contact with him, Amanda shared her experience with him. 

Swallowing, Dom removed his fingers from inside her, and grinned when she moaned a little. Moving up to lay next to her, he licked his fingers and sighed. “you ok?”

All Amanda could do was nod. Did he just do that to her? Did he just lick her juices off of his fingers? Did I just….It was all to much. She broke down in tears and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Shit.” Dom said. “I’m sorry love.” He said into her hair. This was the last thing that he had wanted. She was regretting it. 

Shaking her head, Amanda sat up and sniffed. “No. It’s ok. I’m just….thank you.” She finished quietly. 

Smiling Dom kissed her. “You don’t hate me?”

“God, no. My emotions are a little raw right now I think. That’s all.”

Dom knew how that felt. He was thinking of all sorts of things to get his hormones to calm down. “Look, I will be right back. I am going to get cleaned up.”

“OK.”

***end flashback***

“YOU left him like that?”?!?!” Sally yelled.

“What was I supposed to do? I had no clue what I was doing! And it wasn’t until a few minutes later that I figured out what HE was doing? And I sooo wasn’t going to interrupt that, thank you. Jesus, Sal.”

Sally laughed and put her arm around Amanda. “Sorry. My little girl. All grown up and experience her first…Uhhhg” 

Amanda elbowed her in the stomach. “Do not mock me, thank you.”

Sally laughed and put her head on Amanda’s. “Ok. No mocking. So you left Dom to his own devices,,,,”

“Har freaky Har” Amanda said as she continued the story.

***flashback***

Looking at the clock, Amanda sighed. It was already midnight. And her flight was at eight in the morning. And she still hadn’t packed. Standing up, she sat back down on the bed and giggled. Her legs were shaking. Looking to the bathroom door, she wondered what was taking so long. Then a thought struck her and she blushed. ‘Men’, she thought.

When the door opened, she smiled at Dom as he came out. Winking she said, “feel better?”

Dom’s mouth opened and shut. He walked over and kissed her. “I think I love you.”

Amanda blinked. “What did you say?”

Dom leaned down by her ear. “I said, I think I love you.”

Putting her arm around his neck, she hugged him and placed a kiss by his ear, smiling when he felt him stiffen a little. “That’s good, cause I think I love you too.”

Pulling back they look at each other. Not much else needed to be said. So much could change once she left, and they both knew this. “Listen, I gotta pack.” She said changing the subject.

Smiling, Dom nodded. “Okay. Let me help. We still have lots to talk about.”

“Deal. Let me get changed.” Turning to go change, Dom grabbed the belt of the robe and untied the whole thing revealing her entire body. She turned to him shocked.

Winking, Dom smiled. “Beautiful.”

Blushing, she grabbed the robe and sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning against it, she put her head in her hands and cried. She was that overwhelmed.


	12. Chapter 12

***end flashback***

Amanda laughed and waved her hand in front of Sally’s face. “You ok?”

Sally nodded. “I…Just.. WOW. I have no idea what to say.”

“Well, that is a good thing then.” Amanda said chuckling. 

Sally turned and looked at her. All serious. Amanda raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“How could you have left after that?” She asked quietly.

“I had too. I had school. He had his job. It wasn’t a good time.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Sally smiled. “How did you guys do it for so long? The long distance thing.”

“We just did. It was harder when he was in New Zealand. But once the movies came out, and he was doing stuff in the US, it was easier.”

“Did you get to go to the premiers and stuff?” Sally asked, really excited now.

“Some of them.”

“How did the world not know about this?”

“I insisted that he go in himself. And for the most part we were always a huge group. And I HATE having my picture taken so I avoided it as much as possible. When there were pictures, I was usually around Liv and stuff so they just assumed I was one of her friends. Which was the case. And then, well things ended so it wasn’t that big a deal. Thank god. I see how much trouble him and Evi have.” 

Sally cocked an eyebrow. “So you DO keep tabs on him?”

“Only recently. And that was because of Lost. And it’s not really tabs, just curiosity.”

“You have to go.”

Amanda shook her head. “I can’t.” She said blinking back tears. She couldn’t see him again. Not yet. She wasn’t ready. “He said he loved me, Sal. And that he wouldn’t hurt me.”

Sally put her arms around her and hugged her. “I know sweetie. But you need to know why. When was the last time you saw him?”

Sitting up, Amanda looked at her. “God, I can’t even remember. He had come to see me. I was so excited because I hadn’t heard from him in days. And we hadn’t laid eyes on each other in months. He wasn’t working, but he said he was busy. He was in LA. I had wanted him to move to Chicago with me after Lord of the Rings came out, but he wanted LA. At least he was in the same country now. He had wanted me to move to LA with him, but George just hired me at the bar and I needed that job.”

Sally blinked. “OH my god, his depression. He left you in the middle of that didn’t he?”

Nodding, Amanda blew her nose. “Yeah. And that I only knew about recently. Even Elijah didn’t tell me. Finally I got him to admit that it was because Dom told him not to.”

Sitting back, Sally shook her head. “Wow. And he said nothing the last time you saw him?”

“Nope. Nothing at all.”

***flashback***

Amanda was sitting in the living room with all of the things that Dom had given her the last few years. Cards. Letters. Jewelry. None of it gave her any indication as to what was going on. It had been almost two weeks since they had talked and almost three months since they had seen each other. And Amanda was passed worried she was scared shitless.

Standing, up she made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. Jumping when the doorbell rang, she walked to the door and looked out the peephole and started crying. It was Dom. Opening the door as fast as she could, it was shoved the rest of the way open by Dom, as he grabbed her and pulled her against him. No hi, No how are you? Just a bone melting kiss, and a shove up against the nearest wall.

“Dom…”

Shaking his head, Dom placed kisses on her neck by her ear. “No talking.”

Amanda nodded, sensing his desperation, but wishing she knew why. But if she could make him feel better, she would do anything to achieve that. Pulling him close, she put her mouth next to his ear, and wrapped her legs around his waste. “I love you, Dom.”

That was met with a deeper kiss and a tightening of his arms around her, as he carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down, he kissed her again and she gave herself completely to him.

***end flashback***

“OK just…no more details. Not tonight please!” Sally, waved her hands in the air stopping her.

Smiling, Amanda grabbed her hands. “No details. I don’t want to remember to much anyways.” she said quietly.

“Why? What happened?”

“I don’t know. Things were off all night. I mean, he didn’t hurt me or anything, but something was wrong. Finally, when I woke up the next day there was a note on the pillow. All it said was ‘I’m sorry’. And that was the last time I heard from him. It was almost like he was lost, and trying to find himself. But he wouldn’t let me in. Even that last night together we weren’t connected.” Shaking her head, Amanda stood up and went to the window. “It’s hard to explain.”

Sally stood up and went up next to her. “I think I understand. Did you try and get a hold of him?”

Amanda nodded. “Nothing. He turned off his phone and when I called Billy he told me that Dom didn’t want me contacting him, to which I called Bills several names and haven’t spoken to him since. And Lij, well I guess Dom knew better than to tell him too much. But then we found out about Dom’s depression and all that, and it fit into the timeline. I just don’t understand why he didn’t come to ME when he started feeling like this. He could have moved here with me. At least for awhile.”

Sally had nothing to say that would help her friend. All she did know, was that Amanda HAD to go on this trip. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Sally turned Amanda towards her. “Manda, you have to go with me. Confront him. Or you will never be free. Never be able to move on.”

Blinking back tears, Amanda shook her head. “I don’t want to see him with her.”

Sally knew she was talking about Evi. “Manda, sweetie, Evi has NOTHING to do with this. She might not even know about you.”

Sniffing, Amanda smiled. “I know. I don’t hate her or anything. God. I mean just…seeing him moving on. It will kill me.”

“It won’t kill you. It might hurt like hell, but you have to do it.”

Looking down, Amanda thought for a moment. Sally was right. Truth be told, Amanda should have been on a plane three years ago when this all happened. “Fine. I’ll go. But I can’t promise anything beyond looking at him.”

“Deal. Now, think you can break out some pictures and stuff?”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Upstairs. Under my bed there is a box. Bring it down.”

Sally smiled and ran up the stairs.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. Another restless night. Sighing, when he felt his shoulders starting to be rubbed he looked up to see Evi standing above him. “Feels good.”

“Not sleeping again?” She asked quietly.

Dom nodded and closed his eyes again. “I should be used to this by now. I have gone through these spurts every few months since…” He couldn’t finish his statement. Never could. He just didn’t leave her. He deserted her. Without a word. He did to her what he swore to himself he would never do. And he can’t forgive himself, or forget her. His Manda.

“Since you left Amanda.” Evi finished for him.

He nodded. And again counted his lucky stars that Evi was in his life. The press may hook them up, but they were nothing more than friends. He was in love with someone else, and so was she. They licked their wounds together. Although, Dom’s were worse, they spent several evenings since starting on Lost swapping stories. 

“Call her.” Evi said quietly.

Dom’s eyes flew open. “Are you bloody daft? After three years? After I….” He shook his head, “No. Never. I couldn’t look in her in the eyes again.”

Evi never understood why Dom just left Amanda like that. She had never seen anyone in love as much as Dom was. “Dommie, things are never going to improve if you don’t talk to her. You will never be happy.”

Standing up, Dom rolled his shoulders and sighed. “Well, I don’t deserve to be happy anyway.” He said as he walked out of the trailer.

Evi just shook her head and followed him. Something had to change, or Dom was going to self destruct.

~ ~ ~ ~

“WHAT?!!?!?” Elijah yelled into the phone as he opened the door to his house. “You’re going to do WHAT?”

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda smiled and folded up a couple more t-shirts and threw them in her suitcase. “I guess I am going to try and see Dom.”

“Wow. That’s….that’s good. About time, but Jesus. Talk about coming from left field. How did this come about?”

“Sal. She entered us in a contest to tour the set and meet the cast of Lost. She did it as a surprise.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“I bet. And so you finally told her everything?” Elijah asked sitting on the couch, running his hand through his hair, shaking his head. 

“Yes.”

“And did she kill you?” He asked laughing, remembering how she never wanted Sally to know anything about New Zealand and beyond.

“Threatened. But no. I was not injured in the telling. However, she is pissed that I have stayed friends with you and has yet to lay eyes on you. And she wants to rip Dom a new one.”

Elijah nodded, familiar with that feeling. He pretty much felt the same way, anytime he talked to Dom, and Amanda was mentioned. “Do you want me to meet you in Hawaii?” He asked quietly, knowing that this was going to be very hard for her.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda thought a moment. “No. Not right away. If I feel the need, I will call for you. This is something I have to do alone. Well mostly alone, I know Sally will be there. But you have been my lifeline for so long, I think I need to let go. Just this once.”

“Amanda, that’s what I’m here for. You need as much support as you can get.”

“And I don’t want you in the middle. I am sure you are torn half the time anyways. No. If something goes terribly wrong I will call you. But there is no need to get on a plane at the moment. I promise to keep you posted. Besides, if I didn’t call you everyday with an update you would be calling me.”

“You bet your ass, I would be calling. And don’t you forget it.”

Amanda laughed and picked up and couple pairs of sandals and looked between the two pairs, trying to decide which ones to take. Throwing the black pair in her suitcase, she closed the top.

“Listen, Sally is going to be here in a few. Our plane leaves in like three hours. Oh god.” She said sitting down, suddenly more nervous than she was before.

“Everything will be fine, Amanda. This should have been done years ago. Billy and I should never have let Dom get away with it.”

“Yeah, well. That is all water under the bridge. No matter. In just a couple days all will be settled anyways. I am just so scared.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Elijah stood up and threw a pillow across the room. He wanted to be there with her. He SHOULD be there with her. She would be there with him if things were reversed. “Amanda, I want to…”

“NO. Lij. Really. I’ll be fine. Sally and I are going to stay in Hawaii for a couple weeks. How about if you meet us for the last week? Sally would love to meet you And I am sure by then I will need as much distraction as I could get.”

“OK. Deal. But promise me, if things don’t go good call me. I will be there ASAP.”

Amanda smiled. “I promise. Look, I gotta finish packing. I will call you when we land.”

“Alright. Take it easy. Love you.”

“Love you too, Lij.”

Amanda hung up the phone and jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

“WAS THAT ELIJAH WOOD?!”!”

Laughing, Amanda threw her arm around Sally. “Yes it was. And don’t you hate me. He is spending the last week of our trip with us.”

Sally’s eyes widened in shock. “Shut up.!”

“No. He is. He had wanted to be there when I saw Dom, but I told him I didn’t want him the middle. No more so than he already was.”

Sally just shook her head. “I…” She threw her hands in the air. “I give. Let’s get going.”

Taking a deep breath, Amanda grabbed her suitcase. Come hell or high water, her life was going to take a drastic turn this week. She just hoped she survived it.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Getting up out of bed, Dom looked at the time. Two thirty in the morning. For over a week he hadn’t got much sleep. He was just restless. Walking to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and made his way to the back steps. He needed to get some sleep. They had this big thing with some fans the next day, and when he didn’t get sleep, he ended up being snippy with people. And the last thing he wanted to do, was hurt some poor fans feelings. All he needed was them thinking he was some cranky British wank. Taking a swig of his water, he rolled his neck around trying to remove the constant knot that seemed to have formed there.

He looked up the clear Hawaiian sky and sighed, immediately thinking that Amanda would love it there. Hell, when he got the job he almost called her and begged for her forgiveness. He wanted her with him. For the rest of his life, but he sorta ruined that idea when he left. Willing himself to not think about that night, he stood up and went back in the house. There was no sense in reliving the past. He couldn’t change it, and it was unlikely, that he would ever see her again. She lost contact with everyone that had anything to do with him. For that Billy and Elijah would never forgive him for. Between the three of them, Amanda was subject non grata. Which was fine with him. He spent enough of his time obsessing about what could have been, without rehashing it with his mates.

Throwing his half drank bottle of water back in the fridge he went back to his bedroom and laid down. Reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a picture frame from the drawer, he sighed. It was a picture of him and Amanda that Viggo had taken at the Return of the King premier. And it was Dom’s favorite. Amanda wasn’t looking at Viggo, which was good. She hated having her picture taken, instead her eyes were on him and you could see the love flowing out of their green depths. Laying the picture face down on his chest, he held it there and closed his eyes. Maybe that would help him sleep a little better. 

~ ~ ~ ~

“That is such a beautiful picture, Amada.” Sally said taking it from the pile that was on the hotel bed. Amanda had gone through the hundreds of pictures and found a few of herself that she liked. Most of them were from their nights out in New Zealand, she was unaware of them being snapped. She always knew that Viggo and Orlando both had their camera’s about. But she always figured out of sight out of mind.

The one that Sally was holding, was one of her and Dom at the Return of the King premier. She loved that picture. The look on her face was the epitome of what she felt for Dom. Love. Pure love. Shrugging, she took it from her and shoved it in her bag. IF she got the balls to talk to him, she was going to throw that in his face first. Maybe it would throw him off guard. Although, she thought that maybe just seeing her was going to throw him for a loop.

“Maybe we should try and get some sleep.” Amanda said laying down.

Laughing, Sally propped her head on her hand. “You haven’t slept for a week.”

“Well of course not. Jesus. I am about to confront my past head on, thank you. You wouldn’t be able to sleep either.” 

Sally had to admit that much was true. Leaning over and turning off the light, she sighed. “At least try. I think you might want to be on top of your game tomorrow.”

“I’ll try.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Didn’t sleep again, Dom?” Evi asked walking up to him with a cup of coffee in her hand. Dressed in a sundress and chunky sandals, she was ready to greet the fans.

Nodding, Dom slipped off the sports coat he had over his Yoda t-shirt and sighed. “I am going to be bloody useless today. And I am afraid that if one person asks about you and I , I may have to throttle them.”

Evi smiled and rubbed his head. “I will field any accusations today. You just try and keep your smile up. Flash that baby to the girls and they won’t even be worried about me.”

Laughing, Dom gave her a quick hug. “And you can do the same for the blokes in attendance.”

Taking his hand and shaking it, Evi winked. “Deal.”

Looking at his watch, Dom noticed that there was still a couple hours before the lunch. “I think I might try and catch a few winks before we meet the masses. I don’t know if I can, but I need to try.”

Evi nodded. “Go. I will come wake before we have to meet everyone.”

Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he smiled. “Thanks, love.”

Evi watched him march his way to one of the trailers and sighed. She was really worried about him. She had never seen him this bad. In the one and a half years that they had worked together, he usually recovered from these bouts in a couple days. This one was going on almost two weeks.

“Dude, everything okay with Monaghan?”

Evi turned when Jorge came up and sat down with her. “He hasn’t been sleeping.”

“That sucks.” Jorge said taking sip of his water. “Is he sick?”

Shaking her head, she looked back to where Dom had went. “No. Just broken hearted.”

“Ah. Amanda. I should have realized. It’s been what, three years since they seen each other?” He asked curious.

“Give or take. I’m not sure exactly. But it has been a long time.”

“Long time for what?” Another voice asked, sitting down with them.

“That Dom has seen Amanda.” Jorge replied.

“OHHH”, Emilie nodded. “The love of his life. Having issues again, is he?”

Evi just shook her head. Their lives were open books on the set. It amazed her how it stayed that way. Nothing that anyone said, or did left their group. “Yeah. Not sleeping.”

“Poor Dom.” Emilie said sadly.

Evi nodded. Poor Dom indeed.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda woke before Sally. Actually, she never really slept. So there she was sitting on the edge of the bed, a death grip on her purse. She couldn’t do this. No way. Looking up when Sally came out of the bathroom, Amanda shook her head. But Sally stopped any protests by grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Free food. And Matthew Fox. Don’t mess with me now.” She said dragging a laughing Amanda behind her.

“Okay. Okay. Take it easy. Just be prepared for me to run for the hills.”

“Duly noted. “

~ ~ ~ ~

“Wake up sleep head.” Evi said shaking Dom and laughing when he swatted her hands away.

“Bloody hell, woman. This is the most I have slept in days and you bloody wake me up. Are you daft?” Dom said, looking up at her.

Evi smiled, and sat on the couch shoving his legs off. “Tour? Meet and Great?”

“Oh f**k it. I want to sleep.” Dom said trying to lay back down.

“Sorry. No can do. Besides you love meeting your fans.” Evi said rubbing his back.

Growling, Dom stood up. “Not today. I just want to curl up in a ball and have a pity party for myself.”

Laughing, Evi handed him his blazer. “The sooner we get this over with. The quicker you can wallow.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Once the tour started, Amanda calmed down a little. Learning about her favorite show was really cool. And she had caught a glimpse of a shirtless Josh Holloway, which brightened her mood for a moment.

“Over hear we have…”

“OH MY GOD IT’s DOM AND EVI!!” Someone yelled and the entire group, save Amanda and Sally turned to where they had just come out of a trailer.

The guide rolled his eyes. “Sorry ladies. I think we have been interrupted for a moment.”

Amanda nodded and Sally just stared at her. “Now what?”

Looking over peoples, head’s Amanda almost passed out. There he was. Shaggy hair. Stubble. The man that she loved with all her hear. Grabbing the picture out of her purse she took a few steps towards them.

“GO!” Sally said giving her a shove. 

Amanda swallowed and stood behind someone talking to him. 

“How do you like Hawaii?”

And her knees buckled when she heard him talk. Turning to Sally, she handed her the picture and shook her head. “I can’t.” And then she turned and ran from the group, leaning Sally there with a stunned look on her face.

“Did you have something you wanted signed?” The guys standing in front of her asked.

Blinking, Sally took the few steps separating her from Dom and Evi. Amanda was going to kill her. But then why did she hand her the picture? ‘Oh what the hell,’ she thought. Handing the picture to Dom , she smiled and waited.

“What’s your name..” Dom stopped what he was saying and looked up at her. And then back down that the picture in his hand. The very one he had slept with on his chest the night before.

“Dom, you ok?” Evi asked, laying a hand on his arm after seeing all the color drain from his face.

“Where is she?” Dom asked, voice cracking and tears filling his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. She was there. Somewhere. He handed the picture to Evi.

“I…I’m not sure. She just handed that to me and ran off. “ Sally said trying not to cry at the look on Dom’s face. 

“Sally?” Dom asked, knowing who she must be.

Nodding, Sally glanced at Evi, who also had gone white as a ghost. But she recovered before Dom did. “You have to come with us.”

Walking over to a guard, he unhooked the chain and let Sally in. Grabbing, one of Dom’s hands and one of Sally’s, Evi drug them back to the trailer. She was worried about Dom. He hadn’t had a panic attack in awhile, but they usually happened when he over obsessed about Amanda. And having her here somewhere, Evi was scared that he was going to have one.

“Dom.”

Shaking his head, Dom grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

“Bills…It’s Dom…Not good….She’s here…Amanda…” Suddenly he took a deep gulp of air and dropped the phone.

“Shit.” Evi said picking up the phone, “Billy…he is having an attack….No, he wasn’t lying…yes she’s here…Okay. I will. Bye.” Throwing the phone on the table, Evi went in search of a paper bag.

Sally had no idea what to do. Should she help? Should she leave? “Is there anything I can do?”

Evi looked at her. “Talk to him. Try and calm him down.”

Wide eyed, with worry and shock she kneeled in front of Dom. Placing her hand on his she spoke. “Dom. You have to calm down. Take a deep breath.”

His eyes, met hers and he tried to talk through the breathing problem. “Manda…”

Sally shook her head. “Later. We will figure something out. Right now, you are scaring the shit out of me.”

That brought a faint smile to his lips. And then Evi brought a paper bag and placed it over his nose. She also found his panic attack meds and got him one out. “Breath Dom. In and out slowly.”

Sally stood up and took in what was happening. “How long as he had these?”

Without looking up at her, Evi answered, “Since Amanda left New Zealand. He had his first one in the airport watching her plane leave.”

Sally’s mouth opened in shock. “Holy shit.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Finally stopping to look around where she as at, Amanda sat on a bench in front of store. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she grabbed her phone out of her purse and punched in a number. Closing her eyes, she said a quick prayer. ‘Please answer, Lij. Please.’

“Hello?”

Sighing, she let the tears fall freely again. “Elijah. I couldn’t do it. He was there. He came out with Evi. I just ran. Left Sally behind…””

“AMANDA..slow down, honey. Start at the beginning. What happened?”

Taking a deep breath, she started walking back where she had come from. There was no sense in losing her way, on top of everything else. “OK. We were taking the tour of the set, and I was actually enjoying myself. Seeing Josh Holloway without his shirt on…”

“Please. Amanda. The facts. God.”

She laughed a little. “Sorry. Ok so were going to look at something when one of the girls behind us yelled Dom’s name. And we turned around and there he was. With Evi, coming out of a trailer.”

“Sweetie, I am so sorry. Did you talk to him?”

“Hell no. I ran like the dogs of hell were on my ass. I shoved the picture I had with me at Sally and ran. I can only imagine what she is going through right now.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“OK listen,” Elijah said walking over to his computer to check on available flights, “you still have the lunch thing right?”

“Oh god. Yes. I am so not going. Nope. No way.”

Punching in a few numbers, he shook his head. “You have too. Even if you don’t actually talk to him. Seeing him might be a good thing. And I am on the next flight out of here. And you can’t make me change my mind.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Smiling, Amanda sighed. “Is it wrong to not want to stop you? I guess I do need as much back up as can get.”

“I should have come anyways. Are we still going to keep the fact that we have been in constant contact since you and Dom split, a secret? It might be harder there. It is a small island you know?”

Amanda thought a moment. “I guess it don’t matter anymore. And I am never really sure why I didn’t want him to know. And I am sure that you will be relieved.”

“Kinda. Look. I can get on a plane in an hour. I will see you soon. Hang in there..”

“Will do. Thank you, Lij.” She said, stopping when she realized that she was back in front of the set.

“That’s what friends are for. Love you.”

Amanda but her phone back in her purse. She had to go back in there. Had to get Sally. And she really should be at the lunch. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the guard.

“Name and ID please.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Overwhelmed by that bit of news she sat on the couch and shook her head. She had nothing to say. There was nothing she could say. Of all the ways that this was supposed to go, Dominic Monaghan having a panic attack, BECAUSE of Amanda was the last thing on her mind. Hell, it had never even occurred to her.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Evi shrugged. “There really is nothing to say or do. At least not you. Or me. I think it is high time that Dom and Amanda talk.”

Removing the bag, from his face Evi ran her hand through his hair. “How are you feeling?”

Dom took a few more deep breaths and nodded. “A little better.” The he looked at Sally and gave her a small smile.

“Hi.”

Sally smiled back. “Hi.”

“Listen, I know there are things that need to be discussed. Let me go to the loo and I will be right back.”

Evi and Sally watch him go to the bathroom in the back of the trailer.

“Before he gets back here, I just want you to know that there is nothing going on between Dom and I.” Evi said quietly.

Sally looked at her. “What?”

Evi smiled and grabbed Sally’s hand. “As soon as the shock of all of this wears off, I know you would get all best friend protective about Amanda. And I just want you to know that I don’t love Dom. He don’t love me. We have never slept together. We have never even kissed.”

Laughing, Sally shook her head. “Well, that is good to know. But I think the one that you should be telling that to is my best friend.”

“OH I will. I just want to make sure that you knew. It’s always nice to have back up.”

Sally smiled. “Well, I have to hear Don’s side before I decide if you all need backup or not.”

“Understood. I am going to go call Bills and let him know that all is well, and leave you two, to talk. Nice meeting you, Sally. See you at lunch.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom looked at himself in the mirror and splashed cold water on his face. He was fighting the urge to just stay in the bathroom and cry. Amanda. His precious wonderful, Amanda was here. In Hawaii. And she wanted nothing to do with him. Not that he could blame her. He didn’t deserve her. Standing up and dried his face off and went out to face the best friend.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda was walking around some of the set, when she noticed some benches and decided to wait for Sally. Wherever she had gone off too. Amanda was sure that Sally was either, giving Dom shit for his treatment of her, or, despite the ring he wore, had kidnapped Matthew Fox to have her way with him. Laughing at that thought, she grabbed her cell and dialed sally’s number.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sally jumped when her phone rang. “Manda, where are you?” She asked as soon as she turned it on.

“I’m around. I am sitting by where the tour started. Figured I would let you know that I am still here. Where are you?”

Looking up to see Dom standing in the doorway, she bit her lip. “I..am..ummm..”

“Look are you with Dom and Evi, still?”

“Yeah.”

“Fine. Whatever. Just when you get done kicking his ass come here. I will be waiting.”

Sally flinched at the abrupt tone of her goodbye.

“Was that, Manda?” Dom asked quietly sitting down on a couch and looking up at her.

Smiling, Sally nodded. “Yeah. She assumes I am going to kick your ass.”

Looking down at his hands, fingers threaded together he sighed. “I deserve it.”

“I think I should make that assumption myself.” Sally said sitting down next to him.

Dom looked at her. “I love her. I never stopped.”

Looking around, rehashing the last half hour in her brain, she nodded. “I gathered as much. What I want, no NEED , to know is why you left her?”

“I.” He stopped. Not wanting to travel down that road. “I was awful to her the last time we were together.” How could explain to her what was going on in his mind at the time, when he never understood it himself.

“Amanda told me a little bit about what happened, but because she was so confused she didn’t elaborate. She said that you guys hadn’t seen each other in months. Hadn’t talked in weeks, And then you were at her door. You guys made love the entire night. And then you left. Without a word. And you never spoke to her again.”

Dom snorted in derision. “Made love? Is that what she called it?”

Confused, Sally nodded. “Yeah. Amanda told me that she sensed you were desperate for something. But what it was she didn’t know. All she did know, was that she wanted to give you what you wanted. She said things were off all night. You were together, but weren’t connected.”

Letting his tears fall he looked at her. “I wanted control. Over something. Anything. I loved her. But I felt I was loosing her. I had moved to LA, but had no life. Everything was falling apart. I don’t even remember getting on a plane. It wasn’t until a few days later that I remember everything. Yes, I wanted her. But I wanted to control her. We weren’t connected because I wasn’t there to make love to her. I was there to use her. And I knew, KNEW, that she would sense something was wrong and do anything to make me feel better. And I NEEDED that. I needed to be in control. When she said, begged me, to stop. I said no. I knew all I had to do was touch her and she would be mine. She never fought me. She couldn’t. I wouldn’t let her. I used her love for me, against her. And I hate myself for it.”

Crying steadily now, Dom’s shoulders were wracked by his sobs. Sally put an arm around him. “I think she knows that.”

Dom looked at her. “What?” No. The last thing he wanted was for her to know that.

“I think she might have figured it out, after the news about your depression came out. She put two and two together.”

“F**K. I never wanted her to know.”

“Really, is that why you left a note?” Sally asked wondering now if Dom even remembered doing that.

“What note?”

Sally nodded. “I figured. Before you left that morning, you left a note. All it said was I’m sorry. You laid on the pillow and left.”

Trying to think back, which was something he rarely let himself, he fought for that memory.

****flashback****

Rolling over, Dom smiled when he saw Amanda sleeping peacefully. His smile turned to a frown, when he noticed the dried line of tears running down her cheek. Lightly tracing it with his finger, he placed a kiss on her lips. He was not going to think about what had happened. Hell, he couldn’t even remember what happened. Getting out of bed, he found the notebook she always kept in the bedside table and wrote a quick I’m sorry, and laid it on the pillow. Without looking back he walked out of Amanda’s apartment and her life.

***end flashback***

“Bloody hell. She must hate me.” Dom said looking at Sally.

“I think that depends on the day.” Sally said shrugging.

“What should I do?” He asked quietly, wishing for some guidance.

“I have no idea Dom. She promised to be at the lunch with me, so maybe you can get another chance to talk to her there. I think the unexpectedness if seeing you was the issue earlier.”

Thinking a moment, Dom nodded. “I have to try. If only to give her some peace of mind. I never plan on having any. But I don’t want her going through life wondering. Hurting. That should be my punishment.”

Sighing, Sally grabbed his hand. “Have you ever thought that just maybe, it might be time for you to stop punishing yourself? That maybe you should move as well?”

Dom shook his head. “I don’t want to. Not without her. I am content, knowing that she is happy. I have to make sure she is happy.”

“What if she is only going to be happy with you?” Sally asked.

“Right. Not after all the shit I did.”

“It wasn’t like you were in your right mind when it all went down, Dom. Jesus. People do crazy insane things when they are depressed.”

Blinking, Dom looked at her. Was it possible? Could he have a chance with Amanda again? “She could never forgive me.”

Sally shook her head. “It might take work, but I think she will. But you have to forgive yourself first.”

With that Sally stood up and handed the picture to Dom. “She still loves you.”

Turning, she headed towards the door. And was stopped by Dom’s voice.

“How do you know?”

Looking at him, she smiled. “She told me.”

Dom blinked and watched her leave. Then a small smile spread across his face. The first genuine smile he’d had in years. “She loves me?”

Grabbing his blazer, he went in search of Evi. He had to see how the tables were set for lunch. If he could, he needed to changed some seating arrangements. He had to be next to her. Had to be close to her. Even if she was pissed beyond words. It was time things changed. For both of them.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Jumping up when, she saw Sally waling towards her, Amanda was torn between wanting to know what happened. And wanting to run back to the hotel. She met Sally half way.

“So?” She asked hoping that Sally would be forthcoming without having to resort to begging.

Cocking an eyebrow, Sally shrugged. “So, what?”, she asked knowing that Amanda would get pissed at her.

Amanda was in no mood for her antics. “Not now Sal. This is not the time to be all Sally-like. Please? What happened?” She was almost in tears.

Feeling immediately contrite, Sally put her arm around Amanda, and took her over to the bench. “Ok. I’m sorry. I really don’t know what to say. There is so much, and Manda, the truth is, I don’t think I am the one to tell you. I think this is something that you need to talk with Dom about. Get everything out in the open. You both have a lot of healing to do.”

Amanda scowled at her. “Bullshit. Dom has healed just fine here in Hawaii with Evi. Even I can see that.”

Shaking her head, Sally grabbed her hand. “No sweetie. He hasn’t. I can tell you that he and Evi aren’t together. Never have been. And that Dom, well Dom has issues.” Sally did not want to divulge to much information. She really did feel that is wasn’t her place.

Amanda looked puzzled. “They aren’t?”

Sally shook her head.

Starting to cry, Amanda put her head in her hands. “Then why didn’t he contact me at all? Why did he just leave me? Alone.”

Sally rocked her slowly. Now she did wish she could rip Dominic Monaghan a new one. But knowing more of the story, she couldn’t. All she could do was make sure that Amanda and him talked. Looking at her watch she sighed. They had to be back where they were going to eat in ten minutes. “Look, sweetie. We have got to go. Lunch starts in a half an hour.”

Head snapping up, Amanda shook it furiously. “No way. No way in hell. I can’t. Please Sally. Don’t make me.” After talking with Lij, she thought she could. But now, she wasn’t so sure.

Sally knew what card to play. If she couldn’t make her go, she knew who would. Grabbing Amanda’s purse she pulled out her cell. “Go or I will tell Elijah.”

Snorting, Amanda crossed her arms. “Oh that is so mature.”

“And sitting here like a baby, hiding from your past is mature?” Sally countered.

“I am not hiding from my past. Just Dom. I talk to Elijah.” She said, but not with much conviction. 

Sally grabbed her hand. “You have to do this.”

Amanda looked at her and took a deep breath. “What if I can’t do it? What if I see him and I run again?”

Shrugging, Sally smiled. “You run.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom was walking from table to table looking for where Sally and Amanda were sitting. There were two cast of the show per four guests. He had been at a front table and so he took his nameplate and went searching for theirs. Finally, reaching the last table he sighed when he found Amanda’s name. She was next to a guy named Carl. And Jorge was at the table. Along with Emilie. He wasn’t sure who to move, but decided on Emilie. At least Jorge could keep things light for the most part. Placing his name card, where Emilie’s was he started back to put her card in his place, when he saw Evi and Emilie walking towards him.

“What are you doing here, Dom?” Evi asked looking around.

Dom smiled, and handed Emilie’s card to her. “I switched our places, if that is OK?”

Shrugging. “I don’t care? But can I ask why?”

“Amanda is at that table.”

Emilie’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Oh. Understandable. Hope things work out for you.” She said giving him a quick hug.

“Thanks, love. At the moment as much as I would love to have her back in my life, it is more important for us to talk and for her to know that I am sorry.”

“OK guys. You all can’t be here. We are going to introduce you all once everyone is sat down.” JJ said as he ushered them away from the tables.

“What are you doing here, JJ?” Dom asked looking at him. 

“It is my show, Monaghan. “

Laughing, Dom threw his arm across his shoulder. “You have point.”

Snorting, JJ pushed his arm off. “If you were that accommodating with script changes.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Everyone, listen up. When you go in, there are tables set up. Each table has six place cards. Find your place card and take your seat. And please. No fighting. You all will get a chance to meet everyone. So be patient.

Sally and Amanda walk hand in hand and looked at the first table, luckily for them their names were on it. Smiling, Sally winked and held up Jorge card. “Lookie?!?!”

Amanda smiled, and then went deathly pale. “Shit.”

Sally walked up next to her. She wondered if this was just a sign of if Dom had done it. Amanda was sitting right next to Dominic Monaghan. And there was nothing she could do about it.

“Everyone. Please be seated.” 

Sitting down, Amanda calculated the space between her seat and the escape route. Not to far away. That was good. Should she feel the need, and she was sure she was going to, she could be gone in seconds.

“Just breath Amanda. This may be for the best.”

Amanda nodded. If she tried talking she was afraid that she was going to puke.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Everyone ready?” JJ asked smiling at his cast.

There were applauds and shouts among everyone and Dom sighed. Then he looked at Evi who had grabbed his hand. “You OK?”

Shaking his head, Dom swallowed. If he talked he was afraid he was going to puke.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda’s eye were fixed on the genius that was JJ Abrams. She was smiling because she had no idea he would be there. Looking around, she assumed that it was a surprise for everyone. He was announcing everyone, and the fewer the list got the more sick she became. Then he announced Evangeline’s name and her heart dropped to her feet. Because there was only one more name after that, and it was Dom’s.

“And now, Dominic Monaghan.” JJ said clapping.

Dom came running out and waved to the crowd.

~ ~ ~~ 

Waving, Dom waited a few seconds before looking at his table. Taking a deep breath his eyes moved to where he was going to sit, and he felt the earth tilt. She was there. She was really there. And she was sitting just a few feet away from him looking scared to death.

Walking over, he shook a few hands and then grabbed, Jorge shoulders and shook him. “Keeping everyone entertained, mate?”

Jorge nodded. “Sure am. Sit down. I was just getting everyone’s names. Over here we have Carl and Amanda. And on this side we have Sally and Brenda.”

Dom shook Carl’s hand as he passed and sat down. “Nice to meet you all.” Thank God he was an actor. Otherwise he would be in deep shit, that was for sure. Amanda looked so pale, and she hadn’t even looked up at him yet.

“You OK miss?” Carl asked worried about the girl next to him.

Blinking, she nodded. “Jet lag.” She said quietly and Dom thought he would faint. He hadn’t heard her voice in so long. It was like a caressing wind across his soul. He never should have left her.

“So where is everyone from?” Jorge asked.

“I’m from Tallahassee, Florida.” Brenda said, eyes darting excitedly between Dom and Jorge.

“Boston, Mass.” Carl said sipping his water smiling at the reaction that Brenda was having. He like Dom and Jorge enough, but hell he was man. Therefore, his gaze kept drifting down a few tables to the lovely Miss Lily.

“And you two? Sally you said that you and Amanda came together?” Jorge said wondering why the redhead was so quiet.

“Chicago. We are from Chicago.” Sally answered, meeting Dom’s eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda took a deep breath and looked at her hands in her lap. She had to focus. ‘Look at Jorge,’ she thought to herself. 

“Really, I have always wanted to visit Chicago. What do you guys do there?” Brenda asked, as they brought out the first course of salad.

Smiling, Amanda looked at her. “I own a karaoke bar.”

“Awesome,” Carl said. “I was in Chicago a few weeks ago, on business. And I was at a karaoke bar. It was called…Bernard’…Barney’s,..”

Laughing, Amanda grabbed his arm. “Bernard’s. That’s my place.”

The rest of the group laughed along with them and without even thinking, Dom put his arm on the back of Amanda’s chair. Just like he did every time they were out since meeting in New Zealand.

Sally, wanted to kick him under the table, but Amanda hadn’t even noticed. She was engaged in conversation with Carl.

~ ~ ~ ~

After finding out that Carl, loved Bernard’s she sighed and set back in her chair. Only to feel an arm behind her. She looked over at Dom, wide eyed in shock and tensed. He was looking at Brenda, asking her a question. She didn’t want to make a scene, so she just dealt with it. She turned back to ask Jorge something, when she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder.

Blinking, she had rapid memories of New Zealand and being at Brian’s where Dom would put his arm around her and make lazy circles on her shoulder. It was all too much to take. 

“Get your f*****g hands off of me!!” She yelled while standing up and pushing her chair over.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom turned and looked up at her. The he realized that what he had done. Standing up, he tried to grab her hand.

“I said, keep your f*****g hands off of me.” With that she turned and ran out of the lunch.

Dom looked up at Sally, with tears in his eyes. “What do I do?”

Sally grabbed his hand. “We go after her.”

Evi came up and stood next to Jorge. “Dude, what was that about?”

“That was Amanda.”

Jorge looked down at Evi. “What?”

By that time the rest of the cast had joined them. “His Amanda is here.”

“Whoa.” Was all that Jorge could say, and really none of the other cast mates could say anymore either.

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Amanda ran out so fast, she had forgot what shoes she had on, so as she rounded a corner, she fell onto some stones on her knees. “Jesus.”

“Are you ok?” Someone asked her, kneeling down in front of her.

“Yeah. Just me being stupid.”

“Here let me help you up.” Two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

Looking to see who her rescuer was, her mouth opened in surprise. “Hey. You’re dead.”

Ian laughed. “I am. Unless Shannon has a flashback.”

“OH. Cool.” And then Amanda nodded as she limped to a bench. “I should have realized.”

“How is that?” He asked, pouring some his water from his water bottle onto some tissue that she procured from her purse.

“Flashback hair.” Amanda said pointing to his head.

At that Ian laughed. “Flashback hair?”

Wiping off as much of her knee as she could, she nodded. “Yuppers. There is a whole discussion on how bad the flashback hair is. Jack. Locke. And now you.” She was thankful for the distraction and was sure she would freak out later, once she calmed down enough, and realized that she is talking about how awful his hair is with Ian Somerhalder. “I even commented about Kate’s blond wig. Hideous.”

Ian laughed and then looked up when he saw Dom and another woman coming towards them.

“Amanda, on my god are you ok?” Sally said taking in the sight of her bloody knee.

“She is fine. Just hurts like hell.” Ian said, standing up and holding out his hand to Dom. “Dom. Good to see you buddy.”

Amanda stood up and tried to put her foot down. It hurt a little, but not as bad as it did five minutes ago. “Ian, this is my best friend Sally. Sally this is Ian…”

“I know who is.” Sally said looking him up and down. “Flashback scene?” She asked taking in his hair.

He laughed again. “The hair?”, he said pointing.

“Yup.”

“Can we go Sally?” Amanda asked, as she noticed Dom maneuvering closer to her.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom couldn’t let her leave. Not without talking first. “Don’t go. Please. I want to talk to you.” He said quietly, standing in front of Amanda, making her look at him.

Green eyes filled with tears, she shook her head. “You had years to talk to me Dom. Years. I’m sorry.” And then she turned and smiled at Ian.

“Nice meeting you Ian. Thank you for the water.”

Ian, confused, shook her hand. “You are welcome.”

And then Amanda walked, slowly and with a little limp, away from Dom. He sat on the bench and put his head in his hands.

“Give me your cell number.” Sally asked.

Dom looked up. “Why?”

“Because, I am sure I can convince her to go out. And when we do, you can conveniently show up.” Sally said, handing him a piece of paper.

Writing his number down, he stood up and gave her a hug. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome. I hate seeing her so unhappy. And I think, if you guys can work everything out, you will make her happy.”

Blinking back tears, Dom smiled. “I would like that.”

“SALLYYY!!” Amanda yelled from somewhere past the building. 

“Gotta run. It was nice meeting you, Ian. Dom. I will call you later.” She took off at a run and stuffed the paper in her purse.

Ian looked from where the girls had left back to Dom. “What in the hell was that about?”

Dom smiled. “That was Amanda.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “AMANDA…you mean your Amanda?”

Nodding, Dom put his arm around Ian. “Yes. And it is a long story.”

“Well, I have nothing but free time at the moment.” Ian said laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: [Hillbillies Love It In The Hay ~Hot Apple Pie](http://youtu.be/vjH8kqi8Etg)

Chapter 16

Silent all the way back to the hotel, Sally was beginning to wonder if she could get Amanda out that night. She was pissed. And every time she tried talking to her, Amanda would just glare and shake her head.

Slamming the bathroom door, Amanda sat on the toilet and took a few deep breaths. Why did he have to put his arm around her like that? She might have been able to get through the lunch if he hadn’t touched her. And what pissed her off even more, was that feeling she got whenever he touched her was still there. Even after all these years, he could still curl her toes with just a touch. Lifting up her skirt to look at her knee, she winced. She had to get it cleaned out, and maybe she would calm down with something to occupy her mind.

~ ~ ~ ~

“So, her best friend is going to call you when she convinces Amanda to go out?” Josh asked, curious.

Nodding, Dom reached for one of Josh’s cigarettes, to have to taken away by Evi. He scowled at her.

“You are the one that wanted to quit. I am just doing my job.” Evi said, handing it back to Josh.

“Bitch.” Dom said winking at her.

“Only when I have to be. So, where do you think they will go?” Evi asked, handing Dom a piece of gum to replace the cigarette that she had taken from him.

“Karaoke.” Dom said decisively.

“Karaoke?” Jorge asked.

“Yea, she loves it. Always has. Her dream was to open her own karaoke bar.” He said quietly, letting his mind drift back to those days in New Zealand.

“Did she ever do it?” Emilie asked, curious.

Nodding, Dom grabbed a bottle of water and sighed. “Yes. She did. Bernard’s. In Chicago. She had a grand opening two years ago.”

“Dude, and you weren’t there?” Jorge said shaking his head.

“I was there. I would not have missed that for the world. It killed me to see her, but I did it. I know how hard she worked for that place. She started working there right after college. She earned it. “ 

“Isn’t Bernard one of you million middle names?” Josh asked, wishing he had met this Amanda. He had heard so much about her.

Looking at him sadly, Dom nodded. “Yeah. I thought it was coincidence. But, I overheard her talking with Sally at the grand opening, and Amanda said that even if the constant reminder of me hurt, she was keeping with her original plan to name it after me. I had no idea about. But how could I have? I f*****g abandoned her before I found out.” Standing up he stormed off and left everyone watching him.

“He was hiding, during the grand opening of bar that was named after him, by the love of his life, whom he had left? Does that about cover it?” Josh asked, making sure he got it all in correct order.

“That about covers it.” Emilie said sighing, wishing there was something she could do to make Dom feel better.

“Well, son of a bitch.” Josh replied shaking his head. “How are we gonna fix this mess?”

~ ~ ~ ~

After getting her knee cleaned up, she made her way out to the hotel room and was met by Sally’s glare.

“Why the hell are you looking at me like that?” Amanda asked, throwing her now ruined skirt in the garbage can next to the desk.

“Because you made a scene.” Sally said quietly.

Amanda whirled around. “He had no right to touch me.” She said, seething with anger.

Taking a deep breath, Sally grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to her on the bed. “I know. But still.”

Flopping back on the bed, Amanda covered her eyes with her arm. “I know. I know. I just got pissed. He can still get to me with just a touch. And it’s damned unfair.”

“I’m sorry sweetie.”

“Not your problem.” Amanda sat up and looked at her. “Or is it? What did you guys talk about?”

Shaking her head, Sally stood up and looked for a change of clothes. “You and Dom have to talk. I am staying out of it from now on.” Turning to look at her, Sally kneeled in front of her. “Dom was wrong. Dead wrong and an asshole. I know that. But you are going to have to find a way to forgive him. You NEED to talk to him.”

Blinking, tears fell down Amanda’s cheeks. “I’m scared.”

“I can guarantee that Dom is too.” Sally said quietly. “Listen, why don’t we go out. Go have a little fun. Get your mind off of all of this. And then maybe tomorrow, we can start thinking about a way to fix it.”

“And Lij will be here by then too. Actually, he should be here in a couple hours.”

Sally opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Amanda smiled. “Yes. We will be hanging out with Elijah Wood sooner than expected. After I saw Dom and Evi, I called Lij. And he booked the first flight here.”

“OK. Wow. I thought I would have a week to prepare myself for seeing him.” Sally said, changing from a skirt, to a pair of jeans. “Where do you want to go?”

Amanda thought a second. “Is there karaoke in Hawaii?” 

Sally laughed. “Let me call to find out.” She said she would stay out of it. But one more little nudge wouldn’t hurt now. She dialed Dom’s number and waited, while smiling at Amanda.

“’Ello?”

“Yes. My friend and I were wondering if there were and karaoke bars around here?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“OH bloody hell. Thank god. How is she? Are her knees bad?” Dom asked, worried. 

“Everything’s fine. We are just bored.”

Smiling, Dom waved Evi over. “Is there karaoke at Wai’ona’s?”

Evi nodded.

~ ~ ~ ~

Sally smiled and gave Amanda a thumbs up. “OK so, Wai’ona’s. How do we get there?”

“Take a taxi. They should know where it is.”

“Well, thank you very much. We shall leave right away, then.”

“Thank you, Sally.”

Hanging up the phone, Sally turned to Amanda. “Ok. Get ready. Let’s go.”

Smiling, Amanda went to her suitcase to rummage for something to wear.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda’s phone rang part of the way to the bar. “Hello?”

“Manda, it’s me Lij. I got an earlier flight, so I am walking through the air port right now.”

Smiling, Amanda tugged on Sally’s shirt. “Really? Cool. Sally and I are on our way too….”

“Wai’ona’s.”

“Wai’ona’s. They have karaoke.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Laughing, Elijah switched ears. “You would find that. Okay. I will grab a cab and see you there.”

“Thanks again, Lij.”

“Anything for you.”

Hanging, up he slipped the phone in his back pocket and grab his sunglasses. Hailing a cab, he briefly wondered why in the hell she was going to karaoke at a time like this.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda and Sally paid the cab driver and made their way into the bar. Finding a seat, in the middle, with a clear view of the stage, they took their places and ordered their drinks. 

“I think we might be a little early.” Sally said, taking off her sweater and laying on the back of the chair.

“That’s ok. I plan on getting shit faced.” Amanda said taking a huge swallow of her drink.

Shaking her head, Sally to her drink. “No you don’t. Drinking is not the answer.”

“Sal..” Amanda said, whining.

“I am not going to let you get shit faced. Besides, I needs you with it to run interference with Mr. Wood.”

Laughing, Amanda grabbed her drink again. “You will be fine. Elijah’s great.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“How did this get to be a bloody cast trip?” Dom asked Evi as he pulled his car into the parking lot.

Laughing, Evi patted his hand. “I guess you could use all the back you can get.”

“Bugger that. The lot of them are just bloody nosey. Foxy DOES NOT sing karaoke.” He said, getting out of the car.

“What makes you say that Monaghan?” Matthew Fox asked putting an arm around him and scaring him.

“Jesus. You scared the hell out of me. Does he like karaoke?” Dom asked Matthew’s wife.”

She raised her hands in the air. “I am not getting in the middle of this. Come on Evi.” She said as she grabbed Evi’s hand.

Dom just shook his head and looked behind him as the rest of the nosey bastards that followed him. “I really hope you all will enjoy the show.”

Josh and Jorge came up next to him. “I am sure we will.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda looked at her watch. Ten more minutes and the show would start. She had already started looking in the book. She hadn’t sand in a few weeks. Even at her own place. She had been to preoccupied. Now she hoped that it would help get her mind off of things for awhile.

“Holy shit.” Sally said drink part way to her mouth.

“Yes?” Amanda asked wondering about her outburst.

“Manda, promise me you won’t freak out.” Sally said, glad that she was a master bullshitter. 

“Why?” Amanda asked, a little worried.

“Turn around slowly and look who just walked in the door.”

Doing as she was told, Amanda paled. Dom. Dom was there. Why in all the places on the island, did he have to be there? And with half the cast of Lost to boot. “We need to go.”

“No we don’t. They haven’t even seen us. Besides, this might be your opportunity to talk to him.”

Suddenly, Amanda remembered Elijah. “OH god. Lij.”

“What about him?”

“Dom has no idea that I am still in contact with him. This is gonna be bad.”

“How in the hell, have you gone this long with out Dom knowing?” Sally asked shocked.

“The same way that YOU have gone this long without knowing about him.”

“Damn. You have a point.”

Amanda looked back at the tables that were put together for everyone. Maybe she wouldn’t have to leave. If she just stayed here, they wouldn’t see her. But she did want to sing. Closing her eyes, she said a quick prayer. Maybe this was what had to happen. “Ok we won’t leave. But I am not going to make a point to talk to him. Not yet anyways.”

“That’s fine.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Is she looking over here?” Dom asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Matthew laughed. “Are we in 10th grade again?”

“F**k off. No. But I don’t want to bloody scare her off again.” He said, daring to look behind him.

“Ok, gents. We are going to sing.” Josh said throwing a book down in front of them. “And I know just what song to do too.” The collective groan around the table made the passing waiter laugh. “And you can’t say no, because I already put it in.”

“Whose names did you put in, dude?” Jorge asked afraid he knew the answer already.

“Well, mine. And your’s.” Flashing a smile and wink at Matthew, “And Foxy and of course Monaghan’s.”

“Shit.” Matthew said and the scowled when his wife laughed.

“Bugger that.” Dom said shaking his head to protest, but was cut off by the MC announcing their names.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda’s drink paused half way to her mouth. “Tell me that I did not hear, what I think I just heard?”

Sally, trying not to laugh, nodded. “And Matthew and Dom look none to happy about it either.”

Torn between wanting to run and wanting too see Dom with this group of friends she made a quick decision. Turning, her eyes fell to Dom and he took her breath away. The MC was handing them each a mic and she could tell they were trying to get out of Josh, who obviously was the instigator of this, what song they were doing. As soon as the music started, Amanda and Sally both broke out into laughter. And despite the situation that she was in, Amanda was going to love this.

~ ~ ~ 

“OH bloody hell. Not this song.”

Josh flashed one of his million dollar smiles at his friends. “It’s not like you don’t know the words.”

“Dude. I hate country music.”

“I second that.”

“I third that.” Dom said.

“I know. That’s why I did it. Plus I know how much this song annoys the hell out of you all.”

Putting the mic up to his mouth he winked. “[i]Hillbillies love it in the haaaay.”[/i]

Matthew picked up the next part. 

_Tractor's parked out in the yard_  
I say you and me take it down to the barn   
Pull it inside and climb to the top   
Spread out a blanket in our favorite spot   
Pitch that pitchfork out the way 

And then all four guys sang..

_Hillbillies love it in the hay_

Deciding to throw caution to the wind and also to remind Amanda about much fun they used to have signing, Dom picked up the next part.

_Grab that bottle of strawberry wine_  
Plate full of chicken and some of that pie   
We could be there all night long   
You know how we get when we get it on   
Up in the loft, down yonder way 

Jorge sang the background.

_(Whatta ya say)_

And then again all four of them.

_Hillbillies love it in the hay_  
Lay me down on a bed of gold   
Roll me 'round til the cows come home   
Drive me wild in the soft sweet grass   
Hillbillies like it like that 

This time Josh decided to add his voice.

_Sun's comin' up and the rooster crows_  
Hound dog chewin' on a chicken bone   
You and me just havin' a ball   
It's a good thing that mule can't talk   
Ain't no tellin' what he might say 

Again Jorge decided what the hell.

_Hillbillies love it in the aww-heee_

And then all four of them clapped.

_HAY!_

And then they all had to sing again. And they were really getting into by this point.

_Lay me down on a bed of gold_  
Roll me 'round til the cows come home   
Drive me wild in the soft sweet grass   
Hillbillies like it like that 

By the end of the song the entire place was in stitches, and even Amanda was laughing. She remembered how fun it was to get the boys to sing country music. And this performance was no different. Standing up and clapping like everyone else, it took her a second to notice that Dom was look right at her.

~ ~ ~ ~

When he saw Amanda, laughing and clapping, Dom’s heart stopped. She was always at her most beautiful when she was happy. Catching her eye, he smiled at her and was encouraged when she didn’t turn away. Taking it as a sign, he made a move to go to her but was stopped by the appearance of another person.

~ ~ ~ 

Amanda couldn’t take her eyes away from Dom. She did miss him. Of course she missed. She was still in love with him. She was about to meet him half way, to clear the air and tell him exactly what he did to her, when Elijah appeared.

“Manda!”

Breaking eye contact, she looked over and smiled as she was pulled into a hug. “This place is insane.”

Amanda laughed. “That was because of them,” she said pointing to Dom and his group. Looking at Dom again, and then realized that this was bad. Very bad.

“Shit.” 

“Come again?” Elijah asked.

“I think we have been found out.”

Elijah looked at Dom and winced.

~ ~ ~ ~

“That little f****r.” Dom said under his breath. Elijah had been in contact with her this entire time? Seeing the hell that he was going through, Elijah let him suffer. Dom was pissed. And Elijah never once lead on that he ever saw her.

“You Ok?” Evi asked.

Shaking his head Dom looked at her. “I think I am going to kill one of my best friends.” He pointed to where Elijah and Amanda were looking at them.

Evi’s eyes widened in shock. “What in the hell?”

Dom nodded. “My thoughts exactly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: [Because Of You~Kelly Clarkson](http://youtu.be/CTTjLxXFg0k)

CHAPTER 17

“I think I had better go talk to him.” Elijah said stepping back from Amanda and smiling at the girl behind her. “You must be Sally?” He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

“And you must be hotter in person.” Sally said quietly. And the turned ten shades of red when Amanda burst out laughing. 

Elijah winked. “Well, thank you. Now, we can get all caught up, Amanda, as soon as I face the angry tiger down there.”

Biting her lip she grabbed his arm. “Be careful Lij, he might hit you.” Looking down at Dom, she changed her mind. “No. Scratch that. He is going to hit you.”

Kissing her cheek, he winked. “I can take care of him.”

Eyes widened in shock, she watched Elijah make his way towards, Dom. “Why in the hell would Elijah do that in front of Dom?” She asked looking at Sally who was still shell shocked.

“You OK, Sal?”

Shaking her head, Sally sat down. “I don’t think I will ever be the same again. That boy is a slice of heaven.”

Laughing, Amanda turned back to see Elijah extend his hand towards Dom.

~ ~ ~ ~

Seeing red, Dom slapped Elijah’s hand away. “What in the hell?”

Elijah raised an eyebrow, refusing to let Dom bother him. It was high time that Dom came to his senses. “What?”

“Guys, maybe you want to take this outside?” Evi suggested laying a hand on both men’s arms.

“Gladly.” Dom said.

“Lead the way.” Elijah said smiling, making Dom even angrier. Turning he winked at Amanda and she waved.

~ ~ ~ 

“God help him.” Amanda said sitting down and taking a drink of her now warm Rum and Coke.

“His eyes are so blue. Even bluer than in pictures.” Sally said, not even focused on what was going on around her.

Amanda shook her head and sighed. Sally was lost in a fan girl moment. And there was nothing she could do about it.

~ ~~ ~

Dom was so furious. So angry that he just paced back and forth in the parking lot behind his car. Elijah just stood their watching him. Waiting.

“Aren’t you bloody going to say something, Wood?” Dom said, stopping in front of Elijah.

“Like what?” Elijah asked, taking a step back thinking that Amanda might be right. The storm raging in Dom’s eyes might just end in a punch to his face.

“How about, why in the hell you were with Amanda?” Dom asked fuming, itching to punch the hell out Elijah’s angelic face.

“I was with her because we are friends.” Elijah said, hopping up on the back of Dom’s car.

“Friends? FRIENDS? And how long have you been ‘friends’ with her?” Dom said with a sneer and venom in his voice.

“Don’t go there Monaghan. There has never, EVER been anything like that between us. And their isn’t now. She has always, and I am sure will continue, to love only you. So don’t be an asshole. At least not a bigger one than you already have been.” Elijah finished, grabbing a pack of smokes from his jacket pocket and lighting up. “Now as for how long her and I have been in contact, that should be pretty obvious. The entire time. So if you wanna deck me, go right ahead, but make it a good one. Because I will be coming back at you with some serious anger. On Amanda’s behalf.’

Standing their, breathing in and out, trying to control his anger, Dom grabbed the cigarette out of Elijah’s mouth and took a deep drag on it. Yes, he wanted to kick the shit out of Elijah, but he knew that would do no good. This situation was his own doing. Not Elijah’s. Or Amanda’s.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Dom asked, handing the cigarette back.

“She asked me not too. And you never asked. You just assumed that after that disappearing act you pulled, and you told Billy and I to not let her know where you were, that all of us would just ditch her. Billy didn’t want to, but she was so pissed at him, she broke it off. And as for me, when I told her that you didn’t want her knowing where you were at, she just broke down. Totally lost it, for like three days. I was there for her. I was the ONLY one there for her. Sally was still in England. And I just never left. She hated the fact that I knew what was going with you, and she didn’t. But she never once asked. And after awhile, we just stopped talking about you all together. The only other time, that I came close to buggering both of you and getting you together, was when she opened Bernard’s and she was crushed that you weren’t going to be there.”

Dom looked at him with tears in his eyes. “I was there.” He said sadly and jumped up on the car next to Elijah.

“What?” Elijah asked looking at him.

“I came. I made sure I knew when it was and I came. I sat in the back. With glasses and a hat on. Hell, no one would have recognized me anyways. I was a mess at that time. I just had to be there.”

Taking one last drag, Elijah threw his cigarette butt on the ground and shook his head. “You are a dumb f**k, you know that?”

Nodding, Dom smiled sadly at him. “I know.”

Taking a deep breath and jumping off the car, Elijah turned towards him. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Shrugging. Dom jumped down next to him. “I suppose whatever she will let me do.”

Slinging an arm over Dom’s shoulder, they started towards the bar. “Thanks for not decking me.”

“Nights not over with, mate.” Dom said laughing and, throwing his arm around Elijah. “I’m glad you’re here. She needs you.”

“You both need me.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Evangeline Lily was torn between running out and making sure that Dom didn’t kill Elijah and going to talk to Amanda. Not sure how long she had to have a moment alone with Amanda, she made her way over. Walking up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Amanda turned and looked up and her eyes, widened is recognition and she stood up. “Hi. I…I am sorry about all of this.”

Evi waved her hands and shook her head. “No, please. It’s about time. Dom needs this.”

Raising an eyebrow, Amanda motioned for Evi to sit down. This was possibly the most surreal experience of her life. “So.”

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed Amanda’s hand. “So. There is nothing going on between Dom and I. Never has been and he still loves you. And I think you guys need to work it out. And I think you need to come sit at our table.” 

Amanda blinked and let her brain catch up to the words that had come from Evi’s mouth. “Ok Wow. Good thing I understand speed talking.” 

Evi laughed. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to get that out. Before you freaked and started yelling at me.”

This time it was Amanda’s turn to laugh. “Ok first off, there would be no reason to yell at you and second, Sal already gave me the heads up.”

Evi looked over at Sally who was still smiling like a teenager and giggling. “She OK?”

Nodding, Amanda sighed. “Yeah. She just met Elijah Wood.”

“Ah. Gotcha. The first time I met Elwood , I was in a state such as hers. It’s those damned eyes.” Evi said laughing. “Now about you sitting with us?”

Amanda looked over at Sally and wondered if adding partying with Matthew Fox to the mix would be good for her. “Sal, you wanna switch tables?”

All Sally did was nod. Now it was up to Amanda. It definitely couldn’t get worse. “I guess. But. Please. Don’t put me next to him. I..he..”

Evi patted her hand. “I understand. You are my friend now. So you can sit next to me.”

And then Amanda winked. “Maybe we sit where we can hear Josh Holloway talking?”

Laughing, Evi gave her a big hug. “You bet.”

Amanda went over and grabbed Sally’s purse and then pulled her up. “Come on, Sal. Were moving.”

Smiling, Sally swayed. “Ok Amanda.”

Laughing, both Evi and Amanda shook their heads.

~ ~ ~ ~

By the time that Dom and Elijah made it back in, everyone was seated and flipping through the book. Dom stopped walking and stared at the table. Amanda was sitting with them. Taking this as a good sign, he caught Evi’s eye and she winked. Of course. If anyone could get Amanda over to their table it would be her. Noticing that the only free chairs were on the opposite end, Dom turned a chair around and straddled it. Elijah grabbed his chair and moved it down next to Sally.

“Hey?” He said sitting down.

Sally jumped and looked at him. “Hey.”

Amanda bit her lip and tried not to laugh, as she saw Sally starting to come out of her fan girl trance. Looking up she caught Dom’s eye and took a deep breath. The she smiled.

Dom’s heart flipped in his chest. She smiled at him. HIM. And it warmed him ways he didn’t think he would ever feel again. His Manda. The hope that started blossoming earlier just opened a little more. He watched her as, she turned her attention back to the song book. He couldn’t wait to hear her sing.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda wanted to let Dom know how she felt. She was hurt. Scared. The only way she knew how was with a song. There was one song that could tell him. Granted, it wasn’t perfect for the situation, but parts of it were dead on. Maybe if she sang it to him, he would understand. And maybe they could start over. But the question was, did she want to start over? Could she open herself up for that kind of hurt again? Looking up at him, she noticed that he still hadn’t taken her eyes off of her. He was looking at her. Like he had always done. Deciding that it was time to move on, no matter what that meant, she wrote her song down and took to the guy. Sitting back down, Sally grabbed her hand.

“You sure you want to sing tonight?”

Amanda, nodded and pointed to the song that she was going to sing. “I think it’s time to clear the air.”

Nodding, Sally squeezed her hand. “He still loves you.”

Amanda looked at Dom, who was now talking with Matthew. “And I still love him.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“I put a song in for you and me to sing.” Elijah said leaning into Sally’s ear making her jump.

She shook her head. “I don’t sing.”

“You do now.” Elijah said sitting down and putting an arm on the back of her chair.

“No. I mean it. I don’t sing. You will have to do it with Manda.” Sally said looking at her best friend, to help her get out of it.

Amanda shook her head. “Sorry. He’s right.”

Sally scowled. “Bitch.”

Amanda smiled and then turned white when her name was called. Sally grabbed her hand. “You can do it.”

“I know.”

Walking slowly up to the mic, she put it in the stand and took a deep breath. Not daring to look at Dom. If she did, she would lose her nerve. And wanted, needed for him to know what he did to her. What she felt like inside.

She only needed the chorus of the song, so she could give her attention to other people. Or not look at anyone at all. But she was determined to look at him whenever she needed to. They could always communicate with a look. And she was sure that hadn’t changed.

~ ~ ~ 

Dom immediately turned his chair so that he could watch her. He had a feeling that this was going to be important. And from the look she gave him as she walked up there, he knew his feeling was right. Whatever it was that she had to say, he would take it. And then start from there. Resting his chin on the back of the chair, he laced his fingers in front of him and glues his eyes to her.

~ ~ ~ ~

Closing her eyes, she waited for the music to start. And when it did, the place went quiet. Or at least it did to her. Suddenly, it felt like that the only people in the room were her and Dom.

And Dom was thinking the same thing. He heard, saw, felt nothing but her. And when she started to sing. His heart stopped beating in his chest. She wasn’t looking his direction when she started, but he knew she would be looking at him. And soon. 

~~~~

Taking a deep breath, she started singing. Looking anywhere but at Dom, she let her eyes met Lij and he smiled at her. Then she looked at Sally who nodded reassuringly.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far 

As soon as the chorus started, she looked right at him, and swore not to break eye contact. 

___Because of you_  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid 

__~~~~~_ _

Instantly, tears came to Dom’s eyes. He did that to his Amanda. To the girl that he had promised he wouldn’t hurt. Dom didn’t even try to hide the tears, he just sat there and let her sing to him. Let her get out what she needed to say. What he needed to hear. No matter how much it killed him. 

_~~~~~_

_Moving her eyes to other people in the room, she sang her heart out. She loved to sing, but knew she was no Kelly Clarkson._

_____I lose my way_  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with 

Afraid of what she was going to see in Dom’s eyes this time around she almost didn’t look at him. But steeling herself for whatever was in his gray eyes, she turned her gaze towards him and blinked. He was crying. She could see the tears glistening on his cheeks in the light of the bar. And he wasn’t trying to hide them. 

_____Because of you_  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid 

_She sang the next part of the song with her eyes closed, because she was afraid of what other people where doing. Or thinking._

_____I watched you die_  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing 

By the time the last chorus came, Amanda felt exposed and tired. She wanted the song done so she could go catch her breath. And put some distance between her and Dom. 

_Because of you_  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid 

___Because of you  
Because of you_ _ _

The song ended, and she made a quick bow, and then headed right outside. Not even acknowledging that the crowd was on it’s feet. Or that Dom was the only one sitting, tears falling down his face, and onto his hands. And she didn’t notice, Elijah or Sally follow her. And as soon as she got outside, she collapsed on the ground and sobbed for all she was worth. It wasn’t until she felt arms around her that she noticed that her two best friends followed her. 

“I..I..” 

Kissing the top of her head, Elijah smiled. “You did great.” 

“Yea, Manda. I think he got the point. Although, I am not sure what you wanted to accomplish with it.” 

Sniffing, Amanda put her arms around herself. “I just wanted him to know how I felt. But seeing him…he was crying. And he…I think he is as torn up as I am.” 

Sally nodded and looked at Elijah. “I think so too.” 

__~ ~ ~ ~_ _

__The table was quiet as everyone watched Dom. He hadn’t moved since the song started. Evi went over and sat next to him. “Dommie?”_ _

__Looking at her, he shook his head. “I killed her. I ruined her. And..And..”_ _

__Evi put her arms around him. “Shh. Shh,” she said holding him close and kissing the top of his head. “Everything is going to be OK. This was just the beginning. I think this was a good thing.”_ _

__Sniffing, Dom looked up at her. “A good thing? She f******g hates me.”_ _

__Looking over his head, where Elijah and Sally were bringing her back in she smiled. “I don’t think so.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__She pointed towards the door. “Because she didn’t leave.”_ _

__Looking up to see his Manda walking back towards him. Them. He closed his eyes and thanked his lucky stars. Catching her eye as she sat back down, he blinked and few more tears fell. Without thinking he mouthed ‘I love you’._ _

All Amanda could do was stare. She didn’t have any idea what to say. She loved him too, but could she forgive him? That was the question. So she just looked away, and pretended to watch the next singer. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:[Party For Two~Shania Twain and Mark McGrath](http://youtu.be/bstErxsTGIU)
> 
> **Elijah is singing**   
> _Sally is singing_   
> _**Both are singing** _

Chapter 18

Biting his lip, Dom closed his eyes. He couldn’t help himself. He did love her. Always had and always will. And he had to tell her. And he felt some hope, because she didn’t run. She just turned away. But not before he saw something in her eyes. The one thing she could never do was hide how she was feeling, it was always in her eyes. He might have hurt her, and God knows he will spend the rest of his life making that up to her, but she still loved him too.

“You Okay, Monaghan?” Josh said sitting down next to him.

Raising an eyebrow, Dom smiled. “Yes I’m fine. And yes that is Amanda. Are you enjoying the show?” He asked, knowing the real reason for the inquiry.

Smiling himself, and winking, Josh raised his bottle of beer. “Immensely. But I really am worried about you.” Josh said taking in the look in his friend’s eyes.

Dom looked back up to Amanda who was in conversation with Sally and Elijah. “I think I will be. I am better than I have been in years.” He answered honestly.

Clapping him on the back, Josh stood up. “Well good. I think I have to introduce myself to the little lady.”

“Holloway,…” But Dom’s pleas were met with Josh’s retreating back. “Bloody hell” Dom muttered and took a swallow of his beer. This night just kept getting better.

~ ~ ~ ~

“So Elwood, are you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies?” Josh said, taking a chair from a near by table and sitting it next to them.

Elijah hid a smile and winked at Sally. “This is Amanda, and this is her best, well one of her best friends, Sally.”

Flashing the girls a smile, Josh held his hand out to be shook. “Nice to meet you. Sally. Amanda. I have heard a lot about you, Miss Amanda. It is a pleasure to be sure.”

Sally tried not to laugh at the look on Amanda’s face. 

Glancing in Dom’s direction and then back at Josh, Amanda smiled. “Pleased to meet you, too.”

“Alright, now that I got that out of the way. Are we going to relieve some of this tension around here or what?” Josh asked looking at Elijah.

Sally and Amanda looked at each other. Josh Holloway had no shame. And when Amanda looked back at Dom again, she couldn’t help but smile because he was glaring at Josh. And before anyone could answer, Elijah and Sally’s names were called. 

“That would be us.” Elijah said pulling a protesting Sally up. “Come on. Your best friend owns a karaoke bar. This can’t be that hard.”

“I never, EVER sing. I go. I drink. I listen. I mock. That is what I do.” Sally said looking at Amanda. “Right?”

Amanda nodded and bit her lip to try and not laugh. “She’s right Lij. But I think it’s high time to get her up there.”

“You are gonna pay for this.” Sally hissed back at her as Elijah drug her to the stage.

“Have fun Sal” Amanda said waving and shaking her head. She always knew that Sally and Elijah would hit it off.

Grabbing her drink, she looked up and noticed Dom looking at her. Without thinking, she smiled and then turned back to the stage. Sally could sing. They always did around the house. So it would be great to see her on stage. 

~ ~ ~ ~

“Elijah, what are we going to sing?” Sally asked, hoping that she knew the song.

Winking, Elijah leaned down and whispered, “Party for Two”

“Billy Currington or Mark McGrath version?”

Elijah snorted. “I think we have had enough country for one night. Mark.”

Taking a deep breath, Sally looked at Amanda and flipped her the bird quickly. Amanda gave it right back to her and laughed. And then laughed even harder when the music started. “Well, Josh. You asked for a mood lightener. Here ya go.”

“HA,” he said slapping his knee and taking a drink of his beer. “Love this song. It’s another one that I love to annoy the boys with.”

And as if on cue, there was a big collective groan from Dom, Jorge and Matthew. Amanda laughed, and then Dom looked at her. Even with all the shit, she couldn’t help but smile at him. This was so much like New Zealand, when everything was new and great. She turned her attention back to Sally and Elijah when Sally sang the first line.

_I'm having me a party,_

Elijah smiled and winked at Sally.

**I don’t think I can come**

Waving her finger at him, she winked back and smiled.

_This ain’t just any kind of party,_

Elijah shrugged and looked at the audience, a few of which had stood up to dance. It was just that kind of song.

**I think I'll stay at home** It's gonna be really, really hot,

Following her, Elijah sang into her ear.

**It's starting to sound good**

Turning around, she put an finger in his chest, still not believing that she was acutally doing this.

_I'm gonna put you on the spot,_

Winking and nodding, Elijah threw his arm across her shoulder.

**Baby, maybe I should**

Taking a hint from Elijah, Sally sang by his ear.

_They'll be lots of one on one,_

Leaning his head back and laughing,

**I guess I could be there**

_Come on and join the fun,_

**What should I wear?**

_I'll tell you about it,_  
it doesn’t matter what you wear '  
Cause it’s only gonna be,   
you and me there 

****_I'm having a party,_  
a party for two   
I ain't inviting nobody,   
nobody but you 

By this time, everyone was singing and dancing by their chairs. Even Amanda had stood up and was being spun around by Josh. Dom was the only one not singing, he wouldn’t give Josh the satisfaction of letting him know that he knew the words.

_You'll be sexy in your socks,_

**We could polish the floors**

_In case anybody knocks,_

**Let's lock all the doors**

_Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do,_

**I'm gonna do with you**

_I'm wanna try something new,_

**I wanna try that too**

_I’ll tell you about it,_

**it doesn’t matter what I wear '  
Cause it’s only gonna be, **

**you and me there**

****__**I'm having a party,  
a party for two   
I ain't inviting nobody,   
nobody but you **

_Yeah, you,_

**I'm here**

_You're there_

**_That’s all we really need_ **

**_We're,_ **

**_we're gonna party hardy_ **

**_Just,_ **

**_just you and me_ **

**_Don't,_ **

**_don't think about now_ **

**_Don't,_ **

**_don't even doubt it now  
I'm inviting you_ **

_to a party for two_

Bumping hips, both Elijah and Sally sang and twirled around.

_Shake it, shake it_

**Come on baby**

_All the things I'm gonna do,_

**I'm gonna do with you**

_I'm gonna try something new,_

**I wanna try that too**

_I'll tell you about it,_

**_it doesn't matter what you wear, '_ **

**Cause it's only gonna be,**

_it's only gonna be you and me_

**Awww yeah (I'm havin' a party)  
A little bitty party baby (a party for two)**

_Just me and you_

**That's right** (inviting nobody) 

_I ain't inviting anybody,_

**Nobody baby** (nobody but you) 

_I'm having a party,_

**I'm having a party**

_A party for two,_

**a party for two**

_I ain't inviting nobody,_

**I ain't inviting nobody**

_Nobody but you, nobody but you_

The entire place started clapping in time and Elijah and Sally were looking at each other singing and laughing.

****_Come on, Come on Come on,_  
Come on Come on, Come on,  
Come on Come on, Come on,   
yeah Come on, Come on Come on,   
Come on Come on, Come on,   
Come on Come on, Come on, 

**yeah Just you and me, baby**

_That was great!_

**Well, let's do it again**

Both took a bow and Elijah grabbed Sally’s hand and lead her back to the seats, where everyone was sitting back down.

“Told you, you could do it.” Amanda said giving her a hug.

“Yehaw, you two. That was great.” Josh said slinging on arm on Elijah’s shoulders and the other around Sally’s.

“Glad you approve, Holloway.” Elijah said laughing.

“I do. I do. You guys even got Monaghan to smile.” He said turning to leave.

Amanda and Sally looked at each other and suddenly the mood became heavy with tension again. Sitting down, Amanda looked down at her hands. No matter what, things were going to have to be worked out before she left. One way or the other.

~ ~ ~

Dom watched as the smile and happiness fell from Amanda’s face. ‘Damn, Holloway,’ he thought to himself. Dom needed a way to tell Manda how he felt. And since song had played a key role in most of their relationship, if one could use that term, he decided it was his turn up in the spotlight. His turn to let himself open up. To let his heart and soul out for Amanda all too see. Grabbing the book, he started flipping through the pages. He had no clue what he was going to sing. He wasn’t sure that there was anything out there that could, portray the depth of his feeling, of how sorry he was.

“Need some help?” Evi said, sitting next to him.

Shrugging, Dom turned another page. “I have to do something. But I am such a bloody ass, that there are no songs to fit.”

Smiling, Evi grabbed the book. “I am sure there is.”

“Oh really, there is one called.,‘ I Am Sorry I Was The Biggest Asshole In The Universe And I Love You So Much That I Can’t Sleep At Night And I Think About You All The Time So Please Forgive Me, Even If I Bloody Well Don‘t Deserve It?’, cause if there is, I sure as hell will sing it.”

“Drama much, Dommie?” Evi said laughing and shaking her head. “I am sure there is a song that will convey part of that. The rest, well, you are going to have to talk to her.”

Looking up at Amanda, Dom nodded. “I know. I know. I just…I gotta do this first. She opened up to me through song, it’s only fair.”

Flipping through a couple pages, Evi found what she was looking for and handed him the book. She knew he knew the song, because as much as Josh annoyed everyone with country music, she annoyed them with her pop music fascination. 

She smiled when Dom scowled at her. “Bloody hell.” But reading the lyrics, he couldn’t help but agree. And if he was going to show his love, hell he would lower himself to sing a boy band song. If it got the point across. And he knew that Amanda loved her boy bands. 

“You and her are going to best mates, you know that?” Dom said looking at Evi.

Evi smiled. “I hope so. But that will only happen if you get your act together. Are you going to sing it?”

Groaning, Dom looked at Amanda one more time. And his heart skipped a beat, and the past few years rushed through his brain. He needed her. His life was shit without her.

“Yes. I am. I may never live it down, but yes. I will sing it. It’s perfect.” Dom said filling out the paper.

Evi smiled and winked grabbing the paper out of his hand and turned it in before he chickened out. Dom shook his head and looked back at Amanda. It was going to be worth everything, if Amanda came back to him. Everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:[Back To Your Heart~Backstreet Boys](http://youtu.be/bk1ycczO4I4)

Chapter 19

Amanda noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Evi had taken a piece of paper out of Dom’s hand. And to her way of thinking that could only mean one thing.

“Manda, you ok?” Elijah asked, noticing the fear that lept into her eyes.

She nodded. She shook her head. She shrugged. “Sweetie. Talk to me.” He said.

“Us..talk to US!” Sally replied elbowing Elijah and scowling.

Winking, Elijah grabbed Amanda’s hand. “Spill.”

“I think Dom is going to sing.” She said quietly.

Sally and Elijah both looked over to see Evi walk back and whisper in his ear. Dom looked at his watch and then looked down at them. Elijah and Dom made eye contact and Elijah nodded.

“Well, that might be a good thing.” He said, hoping for both her and Dom’s sake she didn’t bolt.

“Yeah, Lij is right. Songs are what you know.” Sally agreed.

“Plus, you guys started out this way. Maybe this is the best way to fix it too. You know, coming full circle. That kind of thing.”

Sally smiled and rubbed Elijah’s head. “Aww. The boy is a philosopher.”

Slapping her hand away, he winked. “Hey, what happened to the fan girl? I liked her.”

Turning ten shades of red, Sally ignored him. “Just wait and see if and what he sings.”

Amanda really wanted to enjoy the new found camaraderie that Sally and Elijah were sporting, but she was sick at the thought of sitting through Dom singing. And right to her no doubt. It about killed her to sing to him.

“I don’t think I can stand it, Sal.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I love him. And as much as I know he screwed up, he had reasons and to see him humble himself like that for me, will undo me.”

Elijah looked over to see Dom watching them closely. With wonder and confusion in his eyes. Dom nodded a head towards Amanda, asking silently if everything was OK. Elijah just smiled and turned his attention back to Amanda.

“Manda, we both know Dom. And I have been around him through all of this shit. He needs to do this. You did it. Even if it was letting him know just what he did to you. If you guys are ever going to move past this, let him do this. Don’t leave. He needs you to hear this.”

Sally didn’t say anything. She instinctively knew Elijah was right. She did not, however, posses first hand knowledge of Dom. So she would have to take Elijah and Amanda’s words for that. Plus the whole panic attack thing was proof enough to her that Dom did indeed love Amanda.

Looking up at Sally, Amanda smiled. “What are you thinking?”

“I am thinking, that boy loves you. And even though he as some serious ass kissing to do, he needs this. He as a lot of guilt, Manda. I could even see that in the few minutes I was with him.”

Looking over at Dom, she caught his eye and held his gaze for a few seconds. Already there was the sheen of tears there. This was going to be messy. She knew it. But, she was thinking that she might have to hear it as badly as he needed to do it.

“Next up we have Dominic Monaghan.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Opening them up he was grateful that Amanda was still looking at him. He felt deep down that this going to be a turning point. Looking down when he felt a hand touch his, he smiled at Evi.

“You can do this, Dom.” She said squeezing his hand.

Bending down to give a kiss on the head he said, “thanks, love.”

Making his way to the stage he stopped for a moment. ‘Not now,’ he thought to himself and then dismissed the feeling he was having as nerves. Deciding to leave the mic in the stand, he wrapped both hands around it and looked for Amanda. Blinking, he took a deep breath. ‘No. No. No.’ This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Looking over Evi, he took another deep breath. He couldn’t do this. Not in front of Amanda. She never knew he had them.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Shit.” Evi said under her breath and scooted closer to the stage. She recognized the look on Dom’s face. Locking eyes, she took a deep breath with him. ‘Please, God. Let him get through this’, she said in a quick prayer.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda looked at Elijah. “Is he OK?” Something wasn’t right. She could just tell. Glancing at Sally, Amanda was about to ask her, but she had already bee lined for Evi. Which got Amanda even more worried.

“I am not sure.” Elijah said, hoping that Dom was not having one of his panic attacks. That would be all Amanda needed to see.

~ ~ ~ ~

‘Breath, Dom. Breath,’ he said to himself as he heard the first few notes of the song. Closing his eyes, he waited for the first line to start. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda couldn’t believe her ears. Backstreet Boys? But she didn’t have time to dwell on it, because the words started and Dom’s gaze connected with her and all coherent thought fled.

_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try_

 

~~~~

Looking at her like this, was too much for Dom to handle. Stopping just after two lines, he couldn’t catch his breath and the entire place swam before him. His labored breathing had the DJ stopping the song.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda was scared to death. She had no idea what was going on. Seeing Evi and Sally running up to him, she followed, with Elijah on her heels.

“Is he OK?” She asked, voice shaking and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Evi looked up at her and gave her a small smile. “He will be. He just needs to breath. And calm down.” Turning back to Dom, Evi grabbed his hands. “You are Ok, Dom. Everything is fine.”

Dom fell to his knees on the stage. Breathing more erratically than she had ever seen anyone breath. Amanda needed to do something. Kneeling down next to him, she grabbed his other hand. “Dommers, sweetie. It’s me. Manders.”

Turning his head, he looked at her but was still not breathing right.

“Look at me, baby. You need to calm down. You’re scaring me.” She said, letting her tears fall down her face.

~ ~ ~ ~

Elijah went to kneel with her, but Sally and Evi both pulled him back up.

“Let them be.” Sally said wrapping an arm around his waste.

“Yeah. I think Amanda needs to talk him down from this one.” Evi said, sighing and saying another quick prayer.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom could see Amanda in front of him, but he couldn’t say anything. The pain in his chest was just too much. And he couldn’t breath. She was scared. He could see that. He needed to let her know that he was alright. Putting his other hand on top of hers, he squeezed.

~ ~ ~ ~

Looking down at where their hands were, she smiled. “Come one. Look at me.” When he looked at her, she put her other hand on his cheek. “Breath with me, sweetie.”

Taking a deep breath, she noticed that he did take one with her. 

~ ~ ~ ~

After a few moments, his breathing became somewhat normal. He was breathing in time with Amanda. “Manda?”, he said quietly.

Amanda nodded. “I’m here. Are you OK?”

Shaking his head, Dom took a deep breath. “No. I haven’t been since I left you.”

Tears falling down her face, she leaned down and kissed him gently. “Me either. But, before we even go down this road, there is something that you HAVE to do. For both of us.”

Standing up, she grabbed the mic and handed it to him. Taking one more deep breath, Dom pushed himself up and took it from her. “Sorry I scared you.”

Smiling, Amanda squeezed his hand. “Just don’t do it again.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom wanted to take her out of there right that second. They had so much to talk about. HE had so much to talk about. So much to say. But she was right. He needed to sing the song. Raising a hand, he touched her face. “I love you.”

Closing her eyes and savoring his touch, she sighed. “I know. And I still love you.”

Without breaking eye contact, Amanda stepped off the stage and took a chair nearest the front. Dom walked over to the DJ and told him he could start over anytime. Going back over to the mic stand, he moved it out of the way so that he would have a clear line of vision to Amanda. When the music started, his eyes never left hers.

_It's not that I can't live without you_  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye 

At that line, his tears fell and he wanted so desperately to go back in time and changed everything. 

_If I wasn't such a fool_  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew 

Walking a few steps closer to her, he sang with everything that he was. Boy band or not, the song was true. 

_The words to say_  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart 

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda wanted to stand up and tell him that he had found his way back. Point of fact he was always in her heart. But he had hurt her, and it was going to take a lot more than one song to change that. But that was what she wanted. To work on it. She let her tears match his. And when he kneeled in front of her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Seeing the raging storm of emotions in Dom’s gray eyes was overwhelming. Guilt. Sorrow. Regret. Love. It was all there for her to see.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she saw Sally and smiled up at her and let her head rest against her best friends hand.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom needed to be as close to her as possible. So the natural thing to do was kneel in front of her. And sing right to her. To him, no one else was in the room. It was just him and Amanda. Just them, and the beating of their hearts.

_I don't know how it got so crazy_  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And make you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl 

Putting a hand on his chest, he smiled up at her.

_The words to say_  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart 

_Give me one more chance,_  
to give my love to you  
'Cause no one on this earth  
loves you like I do,  
tell me 

_The words to say_  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart 

_I turn back time_  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart 

Placing a hand on her cheek, he felt the wetness of her tears and removed some with his thumb. Running along her cheek, back and forth.

_I beg and plead_  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart[ 

Standing, he put his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up, and pulled her close to him, keeping her hand in his, they swayed back and forth to the music.

_The words to say_  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart 

 

As soon as the song ended, Dom dropped the mic and put his arms around Amanda pulling her as close to him as possible and letting his tears fall onto he shoulder. He whispered words of love and apology into her ear.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda was so moved she couldn’t even speak for a few seconds. Pulling back a little, she looked at him. Putting a hand on his cheek, she smiled. “I love you, Dom.”

Knowing that he still had a lot to atone for he wrapped her in his arms again, and finally noticed all of their friends. Elijah had his arm around a crying Sally. And Josh had Evi in a comforting embrace. Josh winked at him. 

“God damn, if that isn’t the sweetest thing I have ever seen.”

Dom smiled as Evi elbowed him in the gut. Putting two hands on Amanda’s face, he kissed her nose. “Wanna get out of here, love?”

Nodding her, Amanda turned and Elijah, already knowing what was going on, threw her, her purse. “Thanks, Lij.”

“No prob. Now go. And don’t worry. I’ll take care of Sal for you.”

Amanda smiling, turned back to Dom and held her hand. “Shall we?”

Taking her hand and bring it up to his lips, he kissed it. “Yes.”

They needed to talk. And the sooner he got to groveling the sooner they could move on to the making up. And the moving ahead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:[Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off~Joe Nichols](http://youtu.be/Nj2700em-JQ)

CHAPTER 20

Dom refused to let go of her hand as he drug her to his car. Opening the door, he helped her in and gave her a quick kiss.

“I am afraid that I am having one of my dreams.” He said quietly, kneeling down next to her, one hand on the door handle, the other on her cheek.

“Dreams?”, she asked curious.

“About you. Us. Together. And they always ended up the same way.”

“How was that?”

“Me waking up, and you not being with me.”

Smiling, she placed her hand on his cheek. “I am not going anywhere. And I am not letting you go anywhere again, either.”

Blinking as some tears fell down his face, he kissed her palm, shut her door and got into the driver side. Turning to her, he grabbed her hand and held it. He was so relieved that she was willing to work on things. Even after everything. “I’m sorry.”

Smiling, Amanda nodded, but didn’t say anything and turned to look out the window. Dom started the car, and backed out of the lot. They needed to talk. And this was not the place to do it.

~ ~ ~ ~

Josh looked around at a slightly glummer group of people then had walked into the bar a couple hours previously. “Evi, why is everyone so quiet? It’s a good thing, what happened right?”

Evi smiled at Josh and nodded. “Yeah. We are just worried. They both have a lot to work through.”

Nodding, Josh grabbed the song book again and looked for himself. Obviously, it was up to him to lighten up the mood a bit. Finding the song he wanted, he wrote it down and took it the DJ. 

Evi watched him, wondering what he was doing. He whispered something to DJ and he nodded. When Josh got back to the table, Evi looked at him. “What are you doing?”

Smiling that smile, Josh winked. “Just my job, babe. Just my job.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Evi wondered what his job was, but couldn’t ask him because him name was called. 

Taking a swallow of his beer, Josh walked up to the mic stand and took the microphone out. “OK, I hope this makes my friends over there smile a little. Ya’ll look like you sent your best friend to the morgue or something. But you didn’t. So stop worrying. Everything will work out for the best.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Where are we going?” Amanda asked, watching the scenery pass by. Wishing she could take in all the beauty that was Hawaii, she sighed and looked at Dom.

“My house. If that’s ok with you?” Dom asked hoping she wouldn’t say no.

“That’s fine.” Looking back out the window, she was suddenly filled with feelings of excitement and nervousness at being in Dom’s house. She had only ever been at his place in New Zealand. She was entering a part of his life that she knew nothing about. A new group of friends. A new job. She suddenly had a fear. A fear that things had changed so drastically, that her Dom might not be right for each other again. Blinking, she sniffed as a few tears fell down her cheeks. To come all this way, and it NOT work out would be so horribly unfair.

~ ~ ~ ~

Dom heard her sniff and then looked over to see her rub the back of her hand across her cheeks. She was crying. Without even thinking he just pulled of the side of the road and stopped the car.

“Manda, love. What’s wrong?” he asked grabbing her hand.

Head still turned to look out the window, Amanda shrugged. “Nothing.”

Putting a hand on her chin, Dom turned her face towards him. “Don’t do this. Not now. Please. We can’t fix anything, if we are scared to share how we are feeling. How do you think we got in this mess in the first place? Because I wouldn’t talk to you. Please, what is it?”

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda smiled. “I’m sorry. It really isn’t that big of a deal. I am just a little overwhelmed. And I guess, I am..scared.”

Dom’s eyes filled with his own unshed tears and he shook his head. “Not a big deal? Bloody hell. Amanda, anything that causes those beautiful green eyes to have the look I see in them now, is a big deal. And to know that I am the cause, kills me. Absolutely kills me.”

“Can we just get to your house? The side of a semi busy road is NOT the place to have this kind of discussion.”

And as if to prove her point, a car honked it’s horn and Dom laughed. “Ok. Is it Okay if I hold your hand?” 

“You don’t have to ask that, Dom. Never.” Amanda replied, holding her hand out to him.

Smiling, he took it in his own, and kissed the back of it. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Letting his tears fall, he blinked. “For not running from me. Especially when you have every right too.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Smiling and winking at everyone, Josh started the song and grinned even bigger when the looks of recognition showed on their faces. He was going to enjoy this.

_She said, ''I'm goin' out with my girlfriends_  
Margaritas at the Holiday Inn  
Oh, have mercy my only thought was  
Tequila makes her clothes fall off.'' 

_I told her put an extra layer on_  
I know what happens when she drinks patron  
Her closets missin' half the things she's bought  
Yea, Tequila makes her clothes fall off. 

_She'll start by kickin' out of her shoes_  
Lose an earring in her drink  
Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall  
Drop a contact down the sink. 

Half way through the song, Sally stood up and grabbed Elijah.

“What are you doing?” Elijah sputtered as he was dragged to the dance floor.

Sally smiled. “Time to learn a little two step, Mr. Wood.”

Hearing clapping from their table, Sally turned and saw everyone standing and looking at them. Looking back at Elijah, she kissed his now reddened cheek. “You will be fine.”

Elijah, looking over at Josh, flipped him the bird when, all he receive was a thumbs up sign.

“OH Jesus. Just get this over with.” Elijah said holding his arms up, waiting to put into formation.

_Them pantyhose ain't gonna last too long_  
If the DJ puts Bon Jovi on  
She might come home in a tablecloth  
Yea, tequila makes her clothes fall off, waahoo.. 

_She can handle any Champagne brunch_  
Bridal shower with Barcadi punch  
Jello shooters full of Shmirnoff  
But tequila makes her clothes fall off. 

_She'll start by kickin' out of her shoes_  
Lose an earring in her drink  
Leave her jacket in the bathroom stall  
Drop a contact down the sink. 

_She don't mean nothin' she's just havin' fun_  
Tomorrow she'll say, oh, what have I done  
Her friends will joke about the stuff she lost  
Yea, Tequila makes her clothes fall off. 

_Oh, Tequila makes her clothes fall off.  
Oh, Tequila makes her clothes fall off!…_

One final spin on the floor had Sally and Elijah back at their table, breathless and laughing.

“Well, you didn’t kill me feet to bad their, Wood.” Sally said, drinking her ice water.

Elijah shrugged. “It wasn’t that bad.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Pulling into the driveway of his, Dom turned the car off and stared straight ahead. “When I bought this house, I bought it for us. Even tho, we weren’t together. I actively searched for a house for you and me.” He said quietly.

Tugging on his hand to get Dom to look at her, she blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“I’m not sure. Partly to punish myself. Partly hope that you wouldn’t let my shitty ways stop you from finding me.” He said quietly.

Pulling him close, she placed a tender kiss on his lips. “You can stop punishing yourself now.”

Shaking his head, Dom sighed. “I am not sure if I can.”

“Well then, I think we best get inside so we can remedy that.” Amanda said smiling. 

Getting out of the car, she started towards the house and stopped when she realized that Dom was not behind her. She turned and put her hands on her hips. “Are you coming?”

Joining her on the walkway up to the house, he pulled her into his arms and sighed. “God, this is like a dream come true, love. To have walking up to this house.”

Looking into his eyes, Amanda smiled. “Care to show me the rest of our house?”

Dom grinned and took her hand and pulled her the rest of the way to the house. Taking her to the living room, he had her sit on the couch while he remained standing.

“Don’t I get a tour?”

Shaking his head, Dom put his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and started pacing. “Not until we talk. After I have laid everything out on the table, it you still want the tour I will be relieved and happy to show you around. But if you change your mind, I will just take you back to your hotel and you will never hear from me again. Deal?”

Amanda knew how important it was for Dom to tell her everything. And once she thought about it, she knew it was important for her to hear everything as well. Nodding her head and smiling up at him she said,”deal.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:[Come A Little Closer~Dierks Bentley](http://youtu.be/rVGw7FbohY4)

Chapter 21

Dom stood there, looking down at Amanda for a few seconds. He had no idea where to begin. How to even justify what he had done. It was massive lack of faith and trust in her that he didn’t go to her when things started getting messed up in his head. “I don’t know what to say. Or even how in bloody hell to say it.”

Amanda smiled up at him. “Do you want me to ask questions and you answer them? Because I have about a hundred of them.”

Dom thought a moment. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea. But then, some of the questions she could ask might ruin everything. Turning to look out the window, he sighed. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place for sure. And he had no one to blame but himself.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath when he felt Amanda’s hand on his back. “For the record, I pretty much have figured out they why of everything.”

Dom turned and looked at her. “How can you know why, when I am not even sure myself.” He said quietly.

Amanda shrugged. “Depression f**ks people up.”

“That night, the last night we saw each other, it was not thinking right. Was bloody out of my brain. And I..”

Shaking her head, Amanda put her finger on his lips. She didn’t want him to got through this. “Don’t.”

Taking her hand and kissing the palm, Dom let his tears fall again. “I have too. I need to get this out.”

“Dom, that night you were beyond even listening to me. I could tell. I knew something was wrong. But still, I wanted to give you what you thought you needed. Control. And my unconditional love.”

Dom winced, knowing what he had done to her and knowing that she had known as well. And she let him.

“ It hurt and I hated you afterwards, for a long time. It wasn’t until I found out about the depression and everything that I saw the whole thing in a different light. What has hurt me more than anything, was the before and the after of the whole thing. When things started getting messed up, you should have come to me. And then, after you started getting your head back, you just forgot all about me. You moved here and moved on. And that is what I am having a hard time with.”

Blinking, Dom pulled her into his arms. And held her tight. “You don’t think I know that? Baby, I have cursed myself everyday for how I have treated you. I just didn’t feel….worthy of you. I in no way moved on Amanda. I couldn’t. And I never would. I never wanted to leave the house, let alone my room. And I couldn’t come back to you without being completely better. You deserved better than that. You still do,” he finished quietly.

Amanda didn’t know what to say. Her feelings were a jumbled mess. On one hand she wanted to throw caution to the wind and fall into his arms, and start over. The other, more rational, part of herself wanted to hold back. That part of her that was broken by what Dom had done to her. That was the part that was scared to death of trusting him again. She loved him, but the past few years had taught her that love obviously was not enough. “I love you, too.”, she replied softly.

Swallowing past a lump in his throat, Dom put a hand on either side of her face. “But…?”

Shrugging, Amanda turned and looked out the window. “I’m not sure. I feel as though there should be a but in here somewhere, however, I am not sure what it is.”

“Are you afraid that you will never trust me again?”

Sniffing, Amanda wiped some of her tears with the back of her hand and then she turned to look at him. She had one question to ask, and it was the one that was going to be the killer for her if she didn’t get the desired response. But she had to know. What difference it made, she had no idea. Still. “Were you with anyone else, Dom?”

Blinking in surprise, Dom took a step back. He should have realized she would want to know that. It was only fair. But it still irked him that she asked. “Will it change things if I was?”

Amanda shrugged. “Would it change things if I was, too?”

Sitting on the couch behind him, Dom looked up at her. “What are you saying?” She would not have been with anyone else. She couldn’t have.

“Same thing you are.” Amanda had intended on telling him about her brief relationship with Dylan in a different way, but his anger at her question spurred her on.

Not sure what to say, Dom sat back and rubbed his hands over his face. Making a decision he looked up at her. “No. I wasn’t with anyone else. Since New Zealand there has only been one girl for me. And that girl is you. Even at my lowest, I couldn’t even picture myself with anyone else.”

Closing her eyes, Amanda sighed. Surprised at how relieved she was, she turned back to look out the window.

“What about you?” Dom asked quietly.

Turning to look at Dom, she took a deep breath. “Yes.”

The color drained from his face and he stood up, closing the distance between them in three short strides. “What?”

Swallowing, she looked into his eyes. “I dated someone for a month. But it went nowhere. I never slept with him, but I sure as hell tried to forget you when we were together. And when I couldn’t I broke it off. There has only been one person for me too.”

Pulling her into his arms, he closed his eyes and let his tears fall. “I’m so sorry. Sorry I did this to you. I will do anything to make it up to you.”

Closing her eyes, and laying her head on his shoulder she let herself be held by him. It felt so good to be in his arms again. She never wanted to leave. Never wanted to be without him.

Dom had no idea what to do or say next. His entire future hinged on weather or not they could make this work. He didn’t want to lose Amanda again. He didn’t feel like whole without her. “I love you, so much Manda,” he said into her hair.

Pulling back, Amanda looked into his eyes. Green ones meeting gray. This man was the other part of herself. She hadn’t been happy since he had left. “I love you too.” Smiling, she kissed him and all the walls came crashing down. This is where they should have been. Always.

~ ~ ~ ~

“OK. Snacks or a meal?” Elijah said looking at the room service menu.

Sally turned from flipping channels on the TV and scooted up next to him. “Snacks.”

Smiling, Elijah grabbed the phone and placed the order. Hanging up he looked at Sally, who was perusing the TV Guide looking for something to watch. “Anything good?”

Shrugging, Sally handed him the booklet. “Not really. Seen most of the movies already.”

“What are your feelings about XBOX?” Elijah asked eyeing the console that was with room.

Rolling her eyes, Sally laughed. “Well considering that my best friend is a video game freak, I had best like them hadn’t I?”

Elijah put an arm around her. “That would be OUR best friend.”

Squinting, she punched him in the arm. “I knew her first.”

Elijah laughed and jumped off the bed and hooked up the system. “Halo?”

Winking, Sally grabbed a controller. “Be prepared to have your ass kicked.”

Getting back up on the bed, Elijah smiled. Sally was something else. That was for sure.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting on the couch, Amanda had her head in Dom’s lap and he was running his hands through her hair. They had been talking some more. He explained more of what was going on with him and how much it had helped when he was with Billy. And she was feeling better about everything. “I guess, I should call him. I was pretty pissed with him.”

Laughing, Dom leaned down and kissed her. “And he gave me hell for it too, love.”

“Everything OK with you and Lij?” Amanda asked, hoping that their friendship was still in tact.

“Yes. One can never stay mad at Elwood. It’s those damn eyes of his.” Dom said laughing.

Nodding, Amanda grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. “True.” Content, she closed her eyes and smiled. It had been a long time since she had felt like this.

Looking down at her, Dom took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that after all of this time, they were finally together. That she was back in his arms. Glancing out the window, he wondered if he could get her to move to Hawaii. He knew how much she loved Bernard’s. In the end it wouldn’t matter where she was. They were going to make this work. Even if he had to clock a lot of miles in the air. He wasn’t going to lose her again.

“Hey, Dom? I have a question.”

“OK? Should I be worried?”

Laughing, Amanda shook her head. “No. I was just wondering how long you have been having panic attacks? You scared the crap out of me tonight.”

Blushing, Dom smiled.” Well, I kinda had my first one when you left New Zealand.”

Sitting up and gasping, Amanda looked at him. “WHAT!?!?!”

“I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want to worry you. And I thought I was insane.”

Shaking her head, Amanda cuddled back up next to him. “No more of this not telling me stuff. God, that is what caused all of these problems in the first place.”

Kissing the top of her head, he nodded. “I promise.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Yawning, Sally looked at the clock and gasped. “Holy crap. It’s one AM already.”

Elijah paused his game and looked behind him. Sally had quit about an hour before hand and was watching him play. “Really? Wow. If you wanna go to sleep, I can got o my room.”

Shrugging, Sally grabbed a blanket and covered herself up. “You don’t have to leave. I can sleep through a bomb being dropped. No worries.”

Smiling, Elijah dropped the controller and crawled up next to her. “Mind if I sleep here?”, he asked quietly.

Sally’s eyes widened and she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach that suddenly appeared. 

Blue eyes twinkling with laughter, Elijah took his finger and moved a lock of hair out of her eyes. “Cat got your tongue?”

Shaking her head, Sally smiled. “Not really. Sorry. You just surprised me. Sure you can sleep here.”

Smiling brightly, Elijah kissed her cheek. “Thanks.”

Laughing, when he turned back to his game Sally turned on her side and placed a hand on her stomach. Willing herself to calm down.

~ ~ ~ ~

Elijah took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had no idea what possessed him to ask to stay with Sally, but once he asked he prayed like mad that she wouldn’t say no. Starting the game, he wondered what Amanda would do if she knew what was going on.

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda opened her eyes when she felt Dom shake her. “Hey, love. I have got to use the little men’s room.”

Stretching, Amanda sat up and smiled. “Oh, OK. Sorry.”

Winking, Dom gave her a kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

Watching Dom go to the bathroom, Amanda decided to take the time to look around his house. Walking over to the sound system, she perused his CD’s. He had acquired a few more since the last time she had seen him. Running her fingers along the top of the row of CD’s she repeated the names of them as she went. “Beatles, Beatles, World Without Sundays, Dierks Bentley.” Shaking her head, she pulled that one out.

“Tell Holloway about that and I will kill you.” Dom said coming up behind her and taking it out of her hand.

Cocking an eyebrow, Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. “Country music?”

Shrugging, Dom put the CD in and searched for the number he wanted. “There is a song on here that as soon as I heard it in Josh’s car one day, I had to have it. Just in case.”

Amanda was sure she knew what song it was. And she loved that song. However, she never pictured in a million years that Dom would like it. “In case of what?”

Hitting play, Dom turned to her. “In case you came back to me.” Holding his hand out he smiled, “Dance with me?”

When the first few notes of the song started, Amanda took his hand and let her be pulled against him. Swaying to the soft music, they didn’t really move. Just held on to each other.

_Come a little closer, baby_  
I feel like laying you down   
On a bed of sweet surrender   
Where we can work it all out   
There aint nothing that love can't fix   
Girl it’s right here at our finger tips 

_So come a little closer, baby  
I feel like laying you down _

_Come a little closer, baby_  
I feel like letting go   
Of everything that stands between us   
And the love we used to know   
I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain   
And let it wash all the hurt away 

Dom placed a kiss by her ear and closed his eyes. God he loved her so much. He would give anything to be actually doing what the song said. But he had a feeling that it was just too soon for that. They still had a lot of things to work through. 

_So come a little closer, baby  
I feel like letting go _

_If there’s still a chance_  
Then take my hand   
And we’ll steal away   
Off into the night   
Til we make things right   
The suns gonna raise on a better day 

_Come a little closer, baby_  
I feel like stripping it down   
Back to the basics of you and me   
And what makes the world go round   
Every inch of you against my skin   
I wanna be stronger than we’ve ever been 

With Dom singing softly in her ear and holding her so close, it took everything in her power not to make the words of the song a reality. However, still being a little unsettled over everything, she had to control herself. She didn’t want to rush into anything. Not that she didn’t want him, and want to be with him, but they had to work on other issues first.

_So come a little closer, baby  
I feel like stripping it down _

_Come a little closer, baby_  
Just a little bit closer, baby   
Come a little closer, baby   
I feel like laying you down 

The song ended and still Dom wouldn’t let her go. “I am so sorry, love.” He whispered for like the millionth time that night.

“I know, baby. I know. You have to stop beating yourself up about this. Otherwise, we will never be able to move on.” 

Looking at her Dom, put his forehead on hers. “What next?”

“I don’t know. This is going to take work on out part. And I don’t think it is going to be easy.”

“Nothing worth having ever is easy. But I promise to hold up my end this time, Manda. I won’t hurt you again.” He said with force.

“And I will fight harder too. Maybe if I had done that before…”

Shaking his head, Dom put a finger to her lips. “No. None of this is your fault. It was all me. So get that thought out of your head. I wouldn’t have let you get close to me again. Because I didn’t want you to see me like that. You could have tried, but you would have been hurt even more. So, we just have to start fresh. From this second on. We both fight. Together. From now on. Deal?”

Smiling, Amanda nodded. “Deal.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

With the sun hitting his face, Dom opened his eyes and shifted under the weight that was on top of him. Amanda. Smiling, he pushed some hair out her eyes and sighed. He still couldn’t believe his luck. They had talked most of the night, falling asleep around three in the morning. He normally would have been up at out of the house by, he looked at the clock, noon, but considering the circumstances he was in no rush. And was sure Evi would run interference with JJ and Damon.

Smiling when Amanda stretched, he kissed her forehead. “Morning sunshine.”

Sitting up, Amanda smiled. “Isn’t it more like afternoon?”

Nodding, Dom stood up and stretched. “Yeah it is. Hungry?”

“I think so. I never did eat anything last night. Or all day for that matter. I was to nervous and sick to my stomach,” Amanda said blushing and looking away from him.

Placing his finger under her chin, Dom turned her head back toward him. “None of that now. If it makes you feel better, I haven't ate normal in a couple years.”

Putting her arms around him, Amanda kissed his cheek. “No that doesn’t make me feel better. But thanks for trying.”

“Ok.Let me get cleaned up and we can go get something.”

Pulling back, Amanda’s eyes got wide. “SHIT!.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Dom looked at her. “Yes?”

“Lij and Sally!! I totally forgot about them,” Amanda said as she went searching for her purse to give Sally a call.

Laughing, Dom grabbed her arm. “No need. Elwood called earlier. I checked my messages when I went to get something to drink around five AM. All is well. Seems and though Sally kicked his ass in Halo.”

Snorting, Amanda rolled her eyes. “Well, the only one she can’t beat is me…so I guess that makes sense.”

Dom shook his head and kissed her. “Still into video games?”

“Hell yeah…I even have an arcade of sorts in a back room at Bernard’s. Playstations. Xboxs. Nintendo Game Cube. I have a little everything.”

“Really? It’s not just a karaoke bar?” Dom asked, thinking that she must have added that after she was open for awhile.

“Nope. You really have to come check it out. I mean it is named after you, so you should have some interest in it.” Amanda said, winking at him.

Dom looked down at his feet and bit his lip. He still hadn’t told her he was there for her grand opening. Looking back up at her, he smiled weakly. “I sorta have another confession.”

“Oookay,” she said somewhat perplexed.

“I kinda, was sorta at the grand opening.”

Blinking, Amanda shook her head. “Come again?”

Sighing, Dom ran his fingers through his hair, causing it stand on end even more. “I knew about the grand opening. And I was there. I sat in the back for like three hours and watched you. I know I should have said something, but I was still messed up.”

Amanda was shocked. “You were?” She didn’t know weather to be angry or pleased. On one hand she had wanted him to be there. And when he wasn’t, she didn’t have the joy that she should have. But to know that he was, and didn’t say anything to her, well she wasn’t to fond of that either.

“If it helps, I was so proud of you. I saw all the hard work that you put into it. And I wanted to let you know I was there. So bad. And a few times you walked right past me. Those times were the worst. At one point, you were standing in the hallway behind me, talking about Bernard’s and why you named it that. It was at that point I knew I had to do something, because here you were living a dream that you. That you shared with me and I was not there to enjoy it with you. I went back to LA, got a hold of Billy and the rest, as they say, it history.”

Taking a deep breath, Amanda walked up to him and circled her arms around his waist. “No more secrets. Got that?”

Kissing her, Dom pulled her close. “You bet. Now, let me go get cleaned up and we can get out of here. You wanna call Sally and see if her and Elwood want to join us?”

“Sure. Go.” she shoved him away and watched him walk down the hall to his room. Smiling she grabbed her phone and dialed Sally’s cell.

“Hello?”

“Wake up sleepy head!” Amanda said smiling.

“Uhhg. What time is it?”

“After noon. Almost one actually. You hungry?”

~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting up, Sally looked at the body next to her. Fully clothed but sexy as hell and smiled. “Actaully I am. You and Dom have plans?”

“He is getting a shower and stuff. Told me to call you and see if you and Lij wanted to meet us somewhere.”

Elbowing Elijah, Sally woke him up. When he turned toward her, he sat up and smiled. “I am sure that would work. Let me ask him.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Amanda shook her head. “He is there? With you? Now? And you were sleeping? Dom said he called earlier to let us know everything was alright. Just how alright is everything young lady?”

There was soft laughter over the phone. “Get your mind out of the gutter Manders. Nothing happened. We just played Halo till the wee hours of the morning and he crashed here.”

Smiling, Amanda knew Lij better than that, but she wasn’t going to push it. “OK. Just ask him if he wants to meet up with us?”

~ ~ ~ ~

Looking down at a still sleepy Elijah, Sally smiled. “Wanna meet up with Dom and Manda for lunch?”

Stretching, Elijah nodded his head. “Sure.”

“He says sure.”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Okay. We will pick you guys up in front of the hotel. See you soon.”

“Byes.”

Hanging up, Amanda giggled. “What’s so funny?” 

Looking at Dom, freshly from the showered in jeans , a t-shirt and no socks or shoes on she totally lost her train of thought. She just looked him up and down. And then down and up.

Walking up to her, Dom whispered “like what you see?”

Swallowing, Amanda nodded. Dom pulled her into his arms and kissed her. A small sound came from the back of her throat encouraging him. Pulling her even closer he moaned into her mouth. “God, I love you Manda.”

Taking a step back to catch her breath, Amanda smiled. “I love you too, Dom.”

Grabbing her hand and kissing it, Dom smiled. “We better get going, love.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Two weeks later, Elijah kidnapped Sally so that Dom and Amanda could have some alone time. This time around her leaving was even harder. There was so much that had gone on since New Zealand and they were two different people now. Still in love, but different. And mature. For the most part. Dom was Dom and would always be Dom. 

Sitting with his back against a rock and arms wrapped around Amanda, he wondered if there was some way he could convince her to stay. But knowing that she had her bar and a life in Chicago he really knew nothing about, he couldn’t ask her. He could just promise to see her as much as possible.

“All packed?” Dom asked quietly.

Sighing, Amanda leaned her head on his arm. “Yeah. I didn’t really bring a whole lot.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Watching the waves hit the sand, Amanda realized that she had never felt more content. Even when she was at Bernard’s. She loved that place and she had worked hard to achieve her dream. But, as cliché as it sounded, without Dom it never meant as much to her as it should have.

“What would you think if I decided to come here and stay?”, she asked quietly.

Smiling at the sharp intake of breath from behind her, she sat up and looked at Dom.

“I…are you sure?”, Dom asked not believing what he was hearing.

Putting her hand on his cheek, she kissed him. “More sure than I have ever been about anything. Bernard’s will still be mine. James, the manager that I have now, can run things. I trust him fully. And, Sally can keep tabs on things for me too. And we can always fly there for visits.” Looking back out at the ocean, she sighed. “I think it’s more important that I stay here.”

All Dom could do was pull her closer. He closed his eyes and sniffed as a few tears escaped his eyes. Amanda looked at him and smiled. “I take it this is a good idea?”

Nodding, Dom laughed. “I would say. I didn’t want to ask you to stay because I thought you wouldn’t want to leave your life behind in Chicago.”

Leaning close to him, lips almost touching Amanda smiled. “Dommers, if I had left HERE, I would have been leaving my life behind.”

“I love you, Manders.” 

EPILOGUE

Amanda and Sally run up the stairs to what used to be Amanda’s apartment above Bernard’s and flopped down on James’ couch. 

“So here we are again. Can you believe it has been a year since I have been up here?” Amanda asked looking around.

“Well, you are the one that never steps out of the bar when you and Dom come visiting.” Sally said putting her aching feet on the coffee table in front of her. “Now what, Mrs. Monaghan?”

Amanda giggled. “Mrs. Monaghan. I wonder how long it is going to take me to get used to that?”

Dom and Amanda had gotten married in Hawaii, but Amanda insisted on a reception at Bernard’s. So here they were. Three weeks married and totally happy. Noticing the look on Sally’s face, Amanda grabbed her hand. “Heard from Lij?,” she asked sensing the reason for the look.

Sally shrugged. “Not for a couple months. I really thought he would be here today tho.”

“Actually Dom and I thought so too. Maybe his filming schedule got jacked. You know how it goes.”

“Maybe.” Standing up, Sally stretched. “Not that big of a deal anyways. He’s a big boy. Now, enough about him. I think we have been away long enough, shall we rejoin the festivities? I noticed that Josh had put a song in and was looking rather pleased with himself when he was talking to the other guys.”

Amanda laughing, linked arms with Sally. “I am sure we are in for some sort of treat. At the expense of the other boys.”

~ ~ ~ ~

Drink in hand, Dom looked around for his wife. Smiling to himself, he still couldn’t fathom that Amanda was truly his. All his. Smiling bigger when he saw her and Sally walk in the bar from the upstairs, he walked over to them and kissed Amanda on the cheek. “You OK?”

Amanda nodded. “Yeah. We just wanted a breather. Josh wrangle you guys into something?”

Rolling his eyes, Dom pointed at Josh, who was dancing with his wife near the bar. “I think so. And I know there will be no bloody way to get away from it either. Jorge and Foxy are already resigned to the fact.”

Laughing, Amanda kissed him. “Poor baby.”

“Hmmm. For some reason I don’t feel the love.”

All three turned towards James who was the evening’s DJ. “Next up we have Josh and friends.”

With a groan, Dom handed Amanda his drink and gave her a quick kiss. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, baby.”

Laughing at the forlorn faces of Dom, Jorge and Matthew, Amanda and Sally walk over to where Evi was standing. “Any idea what they are singing? 

Evi shook her head and linked her arm with Amanda’s. “Nope. Josh wouldn’t tell me.”

As soon as the song started, all three girls begin laughing. “Oh my God. I can’t believe we have this song on the list.” Amanda said, shaking her head and applauding.

“What is it?” Evi asked not familiar with the tune.

Sally leaned over. “This would be Nothin’ But Cowboy Boots.”

Evi laughed even harder. “OK that sounds promising.”

Amanda nodded. “It is. Just wait.” Her eyes connected with Dom’s and she winked. He waved back and rolled his eyes. But when he looked back at her, he was smiling and the message was clear. After they were done, him and Amanda were out of there. She smiled at him and blew a kiss. She couldn’t agree more.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that the guys are singing...
> 
>  
> 
> [Nothing But Cowboy Boots~Blue County](http://youtu.be/sIzbz9yWHOg)
> 
> _It was Indiana, a summer day_  
>  and I was three years old  
> My momma said go out to play  
> well, I did what I was told  
> She never saw it comin'   
> when I turned the sprinkler on  
> She looked up from the dishes  
> and right there in the front lawn 
> 
> _Nothin' but cowboy boots_  
>  sets your spirit free  
> That wild wild western birthday suit  
> is the remedy for modesty  
> It ain't proper, it ain't cool  
> but folks remember what you do  
> in nothin', whoa nothin', but cowboy boots 
> 
> _Well all it takes, when you're eighteen_  
>  is your buddy's double dare  
> It was eight o'clock on a friday night  
> in the middle of Town Square  
> Couldn't hear the sirens   
> 'cause so many people cheered  
> When the sheriff showed up,  
> I was grinnin' ear to ear 
> 
> _In nothin' but cowboy boots_  
>  sets your spirit free  
> That wild wild western birthday suit  
> is the remedy for modesty  
> It ain't proper, it ain't cool  
> but folks remember what you do  
> in nothin', whoa nothin', but cowboy boots 
> 
> _I came home late tonight_  
>  You just smiled at my surprise  
> I see ya comin' down the hall, whoa  
> in nothin', whoa 
> 
> _Nothin' but cowboy boots_  
>  sets your spirit free  
> That wild wild western birthday suit  
> is the remedy for modesty  
> It ain't proper, it ain't cool  
> but folks remember what you do  
> in nothin', whoa nothin',  
> no no nothin', but those cowboy boots  
> oh no no nothin', no   
> nothin' but those cowboy boots 


End file.
